Yes, Sasuke Sama
by xXAli-FanXx
Summary: Naruto's a college student who is having money issues and it doesn't help that he just got fired right before his rent is due. So he takes Itachi's offer to work for his younger brother as a maid. He just wanted some fast cash, where'd all the drama come from!
1. The Job Offer

**This is a new story I'm working on and I hope you guys like it too. Just like I said before I have a plot bunny farm that will never stop growing.**

**Paulo: This story is more dramatic with juicy details. Kyyaaa I love it!**

**Ali: Your so…**

**Paulo: Gay, Why yes, yes I am ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, *lone tear* but I will continue to wish on every star until I finally do**

_Thoughts _'Expression' "Talking"

* * *

A 17 year old boy currently sat in his last period class, his bright blue eyes shown with boredom and his blond, gravity defying hair was as spiky as ever. His teacher continued to write note on the board and face the class every now and then.

Kakashi-sensei was blabbering about the causalities of World War 2 and Naruto could care less. He was currently scribbling furiously in his notebook, he wasn't scribbling down notes. He was calculating just how much money he needed for his loans as well as food, clothes, and his share of the rent. Naruto added them all up together and dropped his head onto the desk with a thump. 979,896¥, that's how much he needed. His current job wouldn't cut it at all, and he couldn't ask his brother Kyuubi to loan him any money because he made it specifically clear that he would not lend Naruto a single yen. It would take Naruto at least a year to get enough money and he needed the money for rent in 3 DAYS!

_Our Landlord is going to kill me if Kyuubi doesn't do it first._ Naruto thought panicking.

"Naruto is my lesson that boring?" Kakashi asked getting his students attention. Naruto didn't hear him because he was currently grumbling about how Kyuubi was going to murder him and dispose of his body thoroughly. "Naruto!" Kakashi said louder now gaining the blonde's attention. "What?" Naruto asked. Kakashi glared at his student slightly. Naruto was his favorite, yes, but he could be slightly irritating at times. "Pay attention" Kakashi simply said continuing on with his lesson. Naruto dropped his head back onto the desk with embarrassment; he could hear his classmates snickering.

When the final bell rung Naruto stood up and ran out the door and made a bee line for his work, though he hated the place he was broke and needed the money. When he got there, his boss yelled at him angrily telling him to hurry up and stop wasting time. He grumbled about him being an incompetent idiot. Naruto only glared at the retreating man's back before putting on his uniform with consisted of jeans and a black t-shirt with Nine Tails scrawled on it as well as the club's logo of a nine tailed fox. It was just a simple black T with skinny jeans but man did Naruto look sexy. The owner said it was the only reason that he kept him, that and that he was a great bartender. He walked out of the locker room and behind the counter.

_Ahh, the smell of cigarettes, sweat, and sex. Yup this is definitely a bar._

But this bar wasn't any bar open to the public. This bar was only for the rich, not that they behaved any better than people in regular bars. Yet another reason Naruto hated working here besides his horrible boss; the rich snobs. They always thought that they were better than him and bossed him around like a monkey when they ordered their drinks. Naruto got used to the comments and he couldn't respond even if he wanted to because it would get him fired. And boy did he want to. Especially tonight when a guy with ivory skin and midnight black hair showed up and began to order him around, a pink haired and blonde bimbo on each of his arms. _You need the money, you need the money._ Naruto kept chanting in his head, he wanted nothing more that to let his fist become acquainted with the guy's face but again, HE NEEDED THE MONEY.

"Hey blondie, get me another martini." He said. "Yes sir" Naruto gritted out. The man's eyes narrowed. "Hey I don't like your *hic* tone." The man said as he glared at Naruto. This was his 10th drink tonight and not the strongest either, so he was definitely drunk. "Sorry." Naruto said sarcastically as he gave the man his drink. He expected the guy to glare at him and insult him, he didn't expect him to climb over the bar counter and grab him by the collar.

"Watch who *hic* you're talking too*hic*" the man warned. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Please unhand me _sir_" Naruto said putting strain on the word sir, showing that he was growing quite angry. "Fuck you Dobe." The man growled into his ear. "That's it." Naruto said as all thoughts about his rent and money issues were thrown out the window. He grabbed the man and threw him on the floor behind the counter. The man, even drunk, had quick reflexes and threw Naruto against the wall, hard. So hard that a couple of bottles that were being displayed on the wall fell and broke, spilling liquor on the floor.

Naruto recovered and punch the man in the jaw, busting his lip. The man spit out blood and launched himself at Naruto and connected his fist with his eyes. That was going to leave a mark. Naruto raised his foot to kick him when a loud yell stopped him. "Uzumaki! his boss yelled. Naruto winced at the tone of his voice; this was not going to be good. "Yes sir?" he asked timidly. "You're fired!" he yelled. Naruto's world crashed.

"But sire I need the money and it was the Teme's fault." Naruto pleaded. "Don't blame the costumer, now get out!" his boss said leaving no room for discussion. "Yeah don't blame meh!" the teme said. Naruto glared at his boss and then at the man. Since he was fired then he couldn't get in trouble now. He punched the man in the jaw once more making his lip begin to bleed again. "Uzumaki!" his boss called again. "Yes mister?" Naruto asked innocently. "How dare you?" he asked.

"Oh I don't work here anymore so…" Naruto trailed off smiling. The owner of the boss fumed, his face turning red. "Clean out your locker and leave!" he said as he went to help the man Naruto just punched. Naruto whistling a nice tune did just that and left his uniform in a neatly folded pile on the counter. Just as he walked out the door he heard his boss. "I'm billing you for the broken bottles!" Naruto groaned, oh goodie, could his day get any worse? Yes, yes it could.

Walking home Naruto was caught in a downpour and was soaked to the bone. "It was sunny like 2 minutes ago!" Naruto cursed at the clouds. Their response was thunder and lightning. It shut Naruto up quickly. And just as the rain started to lighten he was chased by a dog. It tore his jeans with its teeth. So when Naruto finally reached his apartment that he shared with his brother, Kyuubi, he was more than relieved, that is until he got inside.

"Ughh, Tachi! Ooohh, righ, ahhh right there UNNN!" Kyuubi moaned as his boyfriend Itachi stretched him with two pale fingers on the living room couch. His other two were tangled in the red-head's spiked hair. Dark coal eyes watched Kyuubi's every movement, every squirm and spasm of pleasure.

"You like that? Huh, you like it when I finger fuck you?" Itachi grunted as he moved his fingers deeper into his lover. Kyuubi just loved dirty talk; it turned him on like crazy. "Yessssss" Kyuubi moaned. Itachi slipped his fingers out, making Kyuubi groan at the lost contact, and positioned his leaking cock at Kyuubi's puckered entrance, which got Kyuubi begging. Itachi pushed in all the way, settling himself deep in his lover's warmth. Kyuubi and Itachi moaned in unison. Just as Itachi pulled out and got ready to thrust back in, they were interrupted by a girlish scream.

"My virgin eyes!" Naruto yelled as he dashed towards his room yelling about 'horny brothers' and 'stupid boyfriends'.

Itachi turned to look at his sweating and panting lover underneath him. "I thought you said Naruto wouldn't be home for at least 2 more hours." He said. "Something must have happened." Kyuubi responded. They held eye contact for 10 second before Itachi rammed his cock back into Kyuubi. For the next few minutes all Naruto could hear were cries and moans of 'Ohh Kyuubi' and 'Fass-ahh faster, harder!' As Itachi came deep in his lover and Kyuubi came on each other's stomach they heard another cry from Naruto. "Not my virgin ears too!"

They smiled at each other before washing up in the shower.

"Naruto, you can come out now!" Kyuubi called. "Is it safe?" Naruto asked timidly. Itachi rolled his eyes, "Yes." He answered for Kyuubi. Naruto came out of the room glaring at Itachi and watching them both carefully.

"You've known me for years now Naruto; it shouldn't surprise you that I'm fucking Kyuubi's brain out." Itachi commented as Naruto sat on the single couch glancing at the couch they were just having sex on. "I don't need more images in my head Itachi!" Naruto all but yelled. Kyuubi lightly punched Itachi on the arm for teasing his younger brother. While Naruto took after their father with his spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, Kyuubi took after their mother and had spiky red hair and green eyes. Their parents both died in a car crash while Naruto and Kyuubi survived almost unharmed, Naruto had three whiskers like scars on each cheek and Kyuubi had a star shaped scar on his hip. Both boys were short for their age but very lean and well-built. All in All they made the cutest ukes ever.

"So why are you home so early?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto began to shift uncomfortably under Kyuubi's questioning gaze. "Well you see something happened at work…"Naruto trailed off in fear as he saw his brother's face darken. "Naruto, did you do what I think you did?" Kyuubi asked in a deadly tone. Even Itachi backed away from his lover in fear. Itachi was an intimidating guy with pale skin, coal black eyes, and black hair as well as a stoic face. But even he was scared of Kyuubi when he was angry.

"Well if you mean do something to get myself fired that yes." Naruto squeaked sinking deeper into the couch with each word. Black waves of anger rolled off of Kyuubi as he stood up and walked over to Naruto. "You idiot!" he yelled as he repeatedly brought down his fist on top of his little brother's head. "Itai, I'm sorry, Itai, I'll get a new job promise Itai!" Naruto said.

In the background Itachi sweat dropped. Then his mischief light bulb went off. His little brother, Sasuke, had just fired his personal maid and he still needed one. One top of that he could use a good relationship in his life, like a certain blonde uke that he knew. So Sasuke would get an uke, Naruto would get a job, and Kyuubi wouldn't be pissed and they could resuming their love making. And eventually, if their relationship reached that point, Naruto would move in with Sasuke into their mansion and he could bring Kyuubi too. Then the love would never have to stop! _Perfect!_ Itachi thought with a gleam in his eyes. He smirked evilly coughing and interrupted Kyuubi's beat down.

"I actually know someone who needs a personal maid." Itachi said. That caught both their attentions. "He just needs the usual, he's my little brother and he's like me." Itachi added. "If he's like you then I don't know…" Naruto said thinking about it. "It pays 300,000 ¥ a week." Itachi added quickly.

"I'm in!" Naruto said quickly shaking Itachi's hand.

_You don't know what you just agreed to Naruto._ Itachi mused.

He really didn't, but he was going to find out.

* * *

**Yay another story has been born! I have Mr. Buttons the plot bunny to thank for this one. Naughty Puppy was Earl's idea. Thank you plot bunnies!**

**Paulo: What about me? Inner gay man here!**

**Ali: Who are you again?**

**Paulo: I quit _ *runs away with suitcase***

**Ali: Wait Paulo, I was kidding! Come back!**

**R&R Ja Ne Evyerone!**


	2. Meeting My Pricky Master

**I'M SO SORRY! I usually update two chapters everyday but I was busy yesterday so I owe you guys. Can't post them all today. Plus I really couldn't stop writing, I was on a role! You know it just hit me like-**

**Paulo: Get on with the story! **

**Ali: I thought you left.**

**Paulo: I had to come back, I knew you would waste fans' time with your stupid chatter and not get on with the story.**

**Ali: (,_,)**

***Note* Sasuke is also a student at Naruto's highschool, they've never seen each other because they are in two separate wings because of their majors, they will meet later on and it will get interesting ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters.**

"Naruto." Kyuubi called as he shook his little brother, trying to wake him. "Whaaa, I didn't steal !" Naruto said as he rolled onto his side. "It was the turtle." He added with a snore. Kyuubi made a disturbed face; he didn't want to know what Naruto was dreaming about. He leaned in and put his lips next to Naruto's ear. "Ooooh… Itachi!" He moaned. Naruto's eyes snapped open and an immediate response left his mouth, "Stop fucking my brother in the morning Itachi!" he yelled.

"Itachi's not here dufus." Kyuubi said smacking his brother upside the head. "But he will be in a few short minutes, today you're meeting his brother but you start working tomorrow." Kyuubi explained as he walked out of Naruto's room. "Oh and I almost forgot, Itachi dropped off your pay check in advance." Kyuubi said as he threw an envelope at Naruto threw the door.

Naruto caught the envelope and opened it to see money, his eyes went like this at seeing so much money: ¥_¥. He immediately started counting and his eyes narrowed. "Kyuubi, there's only half of what Itachi promised me!" he yelled as he got out of bed. "Oh I took the rent money, the food money, and the electric and water bill money and a few to buy some toys for me and Itachi." Kyuubi said from the kitchen where he had begun cooking ramen. Naruto's face went blank before he blushed brightly and yelled at his brother for tainting his innocent mind.

Naruto walked over to the shower and continued with his morning routine of brushing his hair, teeth, and showering. He then dressed in black jeans that hung low on his waist and a light orange button up shirt, the top two buttons unbuttoned showing just the right amount of smooth tan skin. When he was satisfied with his look, he walked into the kitchen following the aroma of his favorite food. "You look good except for the black eye, are you trying to impress your boss or get laid?" Kyuubi teased as he set a bowl in front of Naruto who eyed the ramen like a starving man. He then glared at Kyuubi half-heartedly rubbing his tender black eye that was fading away fairly quickly, it should be gone by tomorrow.

"As if, first if he's anything like Itachi, it would be like dating an icicle and second I have a boyfriend you know that." Naruto said as he slurped up all his noodles in record time. Kyuubi gave Naruto a look, "Itachi is not an icicle and I never liked that boy to begin with." Naruto threw his hands up into the air as if to say 'I give up', _Not this again, he always trash talks him, but he doesn't let me say one bad word about his beloved Itachi._

"I mean just look at him, he has piercings and tattoos and—"

"Itachi has those too!" Naruto countered.

"Yeah _one _piercing on his ear, not _three_ and one tattoo of his last name on his bicep, not kanji on his freaking forehead." Kyuubi said placing his hands on his hips like a mother would do when scolding her child for not brushing his teeth. "Not to mention that since you've been with him you've gotten in trouble with your professors at least five times and Tsunade, the _top dean, _has called to complain about you." Kyuubi continued.

"As if you never got in trouble cause of Itachi before." Naruto murmured under his breath as he finished his ramen. Kyuubi glared at his little brother. "What was that?" he asked. "Oh nothing." Naruto said innocently. "Seconds please?" He asked as he gave his bowl to Kyuubi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~With Itachi~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi was currently hiding behind his brother's desk trying to doge all the objects being thrown at him. "Sasuke I think you're being immature about this." Itachi said as he took a look at his hung over brother who currently was emptying his bookcase.

"Am I? You probably hired some moron for the job and on top of that I told explicitly that I didn't want a maid. She's probably some stupid bimbo trying to get in my pants like the last one." Sasuke said as he hurled his deluxe edition dictionary at his older brother. "_He_ is my boyfriend's younger brother and he isn't a bimbo, plus I probably already paid him." Itachi responded coolly catching the book swiftly. _Though I can't say that he won't end up in your bed. _Itachi mused, inwardly smirking. Sasuke stopped as he was about to throw the encyclopedia.

"And you're absolutely sure that he's not a moron?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Of course." Itachi confirmed. _At least not by law, though he can be stupid sometimes._

"Fine." Sasuke reluctantly agreed.

Itachi got up and dusted himself off, "Well you're going to meet him today in an hour or so, I'll give you some time to let the hangover pass and I have to have a quick talk with Ito-san." Sasuke nodded before dropping the book and flopping down in his oversized bed. Why oh why did he go drinking last night? Oh yeah, his last maid had throw a tantrum when he refused to sleep with her, she called him gay and all bunch of bullshit. He swung both ways so he really didn't care what she called him. He was currently in a relationship, though he really wouldn't call it a relationship, it was more like fuck buddies. I mean who would willingly date a girl with bubble gum hair?

He could barely remember what happened last night at the Nine Tails, he vaguely remembered a hot bartender with blonde hair, a sexy tan, and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Then a splitting pain in his lip and darkness. Now he was currently massaging his temples, thinking about the blonde and if he was a natural blonde and exactly how far the tan went. _That's weird _he thought. Why would he be thinking that? Man he really need to get laid, it had been at least a week since his last fuck. He could hear Itachi walking down the stairs and decided to have a short nap before his new maid came over.

"Okay I need you to burn all available male uniforms that we have." Itachi specifically told the family butler Ito. Ito gave Itachi a confused face but nodded anyways. "May I ask why Uchiha-sama?" Ito asked. Itachi turned to look at him with an evil gleam in his eyes, "No reason at all." He said smirking. Ito sweat dropped as he left a laughing Itachi in the room alone to go and do as his master said. Honestly why did he continued to work here? Oh yeah, the money and of course the Uchihas were always interesting.

Itachi wiped a tear from his eye as he stopped laughing manically. He walked towards the main door, grabbed his keys from the table stand and walked out the door. He got into his red luxury car and drove towards Naruto's home.

When he got there he was about to knock on the door when he heard Naruto and Kyuubi's voices.

"….I have a boyfriend you know that." He heard Naruto say. Itachi inwardly cursed. A boyfriend was going to detour his plan. Oh well, he'd cross that bridge when he got there. Just as Naruto asked for seconds he knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"You're supposed to wait until someone opens the door to let you in." Naruto said as he worked on his second bowl of ramen. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his little brother before walking up to Itachi and giving him a long and sensual kiss. Naruto gagging on his ramen broke them apart. "You ready to go?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded as he wiped his mouth and walked towards the door. He walked over to Itachi's car and was about to open the door when Itachi's voice stopped him. "Don't you _dare_ touch my baby without washing your hands first." Itachi warned darkly. Naruto shivered, Kyuubi wasn't lying when he told him that he was one of the few people Itachi let near his _baby_, a while ago.

After washing his hands, Naruto got into Itachi's car and waited for him to come. Itachi kissed Kyuubi goodbye before getting into the car and driving off with Naruto. "You're uniform is going to arrive by mail tomorrow morning. Don't show up without it on." Itachi said as they drove. When they arrived Naruto immediately got out and ran into Itachi's mansion. He, having visited Itachi's home many times before, knew where everything was and he immediately headed for the kitchen. Itachi inwardly sweat dropped. "Didn't you just eat to bowls of ramen?" He asked.

"Well I usually eat four but you interrupted my breakfast so I'll take these waffles and this bottle of whipped cream." Naruto explained as he took said foods out of the fridge. "So where's your brother?" he asked. "In the room that I always tell you not to go into when you come over." Itachi said and before he finished Naruto was already zipping past him up the stairs and past the rabbit hole and into Sasuke's room.

Naruto peaked into the room and saw multiple items and books scattered on the floor and someone lying in the ridiculously large bed. Wait a minute, Naruto would know that duckbutt hair anywhere, it was that teme that got him fired. Of course, Naruto lacking the brain cells he needed to connect two and two together, and figure out that there was a reason the teme was sleeping in his new boss' room. Naruto felt his anger begin to bubble before his eyes wondered to the bottle of whipped cream. He grinned mischievously as he tiptoed over to where Sasuke laid and watched him carefully. He looked so serene; Naruto was going to change that. He pinched Sasuke's nose carefully and when he woke with a start opening his mouth, Naruto poured whipped cream into his mouth. Sasuke coughed the whipped cream out of his mouth and looked around frantically for Itachi.

He was disappointed as his eyes fell on Naruto's laughing form, he immediately recognized him and his eyes narrowed. "Who the fuck are you and what you doing here?" he snarled. "Hahaha, ohhh… I'm looking for *snicker* my boss. Itachi's little brother." Naruto said as he calmed down. "You're my maid?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes widened. "You're my boss?" he asked back. Sasuke immediately smirked.

"No." Naruto let out the breath he was holding. "I'm your master, and you are my servant. Please answer 'Yes Sasuke_-sama_ when I talk to you." He finished. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "As if teme!" he yelled. "But I already paid you." Sasuke countered with a smirk. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but then closed it when he realized he didn't have a comeback. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Jackass." He mumbled under his breath. "What was that dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Don't call me that teme." Naruto yelled. Just then Itachi entered and found Naruto and Sasuke in each other's faces practically growling at each other. "Well, looks like you guys are getting along just fine." Itachi said smiling like Cheshire cat. "Shut up!" they both yelled at him.

* * *

**How was it? Huh huh huh? Did ya like it?**

**Paulo: I thought it could use more, I don't know, pizzazz. **

**Ali: Don't worry next two chapter is when Naruto's boyfriend comes in and drama begins. Kukukuku**

**Paulo: (-_-')**

**R&R Ja Ne my little minions! **


	3. Day One at Hell

**And here is the other chapter that I promised you guys.**

**Paulo: Can't we just skip all this and go to the part where there's hot gay sex?**

**Ali: No! Even though I would like that very much, I need the drama.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this idea is mine! Mine and only mine! Grrrrr**

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock shrieking on Sunday. He brought his fist down on it swiftly ending all noise. He sighed happily at the sweet sound of silence, which was interrupted quickly by the doorbell. "I got it!" He yelled out incase Kyuubi was awake as he ran to the door, feet shuffling over one another. When he opened the door there was no one there, only a medium sized box. He picked it up and saw there was a note attached.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is your uniform, there seemed to have been an accident and all our other uniforms have been destroyed by a fire. The only uniform left was the one in this box, you can't show up to work without a uniform or else you will be fired. Personally I think this uniform suits you better than the ones that were destroyed._

_-Itachi_

Naruto scratched his head as he went inside with the box. What did Itachi mean by the other uniforms? Well he was going to find out. He opened the box and was met with black and white frills. _This isn't what I think it is, is it? No, Itachi wouldn't dare… Oh my fucking gawd he did!_ Naruto thought furiously. As he held up a girl's uniform. It was black and white with a white apron on the front. The bottom frilled up and the shoulders were missing so the sleeves hung on his forearms. The collar was low and showed off his tan skin. There was a small frilly headband with small black crisscrosses and white frills on the edges. Itachi had even put thin fishnet stockings in the box along with black high heels that had white frills around the heel. His eye twitched as he saw how short the uniform was.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi called in a sleepy voice. He took look at the uniform Naruto was holding as well as the accessories and his eyes widened. "Kyaaa! It's so cute! Itachi said it would be a nice uniform but I never thought it would be so pretty! Go try it on!" Kyuubi said in a girlish squeal. "Wait you knew?" Naruto asked surprised. "Of course, now go put it on; I'll drive you to work just to see Itachi and Sasuke's faces." Kyuubi said as he shoved the clothes and shoes into Naruto's arms and Naruto into his room, where he changed reluctantly. It had been thirty minutes and Naruto was still in his room. "Are you done yet?" Kyuubi yelled growing impatient. He heard the door squeak open and his eyes widen comically large.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto whined, "It's too short!" he continued as he pulled down the hem of the skirt lower on his thighs. "Oh my god." Kyuubi said as he looked at his little brother. "SO KAWAII!" Kyuubi yelled as he grabbed his little brother and rubbed their faces together. "So adorable, ooohh, you could turn any straight man gay!" he said as he squeezed the life of his brother.

"Stop it Kyuubi, you're making the skirt hike up!" Naruto complained as he struggled with the skirt again. Kyuubi let go of his brother before grabbing him and dragging him outside and into the car. He drove like a maniac and dialed Itachi's phone number as he did. "Itachi hi come outside…Naruto's in uniform…. Yeah bring Sasuke… bye love you too." He said. Naruto hadn't heard the conversation cause he was too busy screaming for his life as Kyuubi zipped down the streets.

Sasuke and Itachi were waiting outside the front doors. "Why am I here?" Sasuke asked. "Because you should greet your guests." Itachi said.

"But he's my maid not my guest."

"But Kyuubi isn't. It just happens that Naruto and Kyuubi are coming here together." Itachi said casually.

"Riiight." Sasuke said sarcastically as he saw a black Cherokee Jeep pull into their driveway way too fast. Out stepped a red head who leaped into Itachi's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Itachi!" he squealed sealing their lips in a hungry kiss. Sasuke was taking wild guess here, but he was pretty certain that the redhead was his brother's boyfriend.

"You guys saw each other just yesterday; stop acting like it's been forever." He heard his maid say. He turned to see Naruto in his uniform with a small book bag. Two words: Instant nosebleed (1). He immediately pinched his nose and stopped the blood and wiped his face clean.

"Are you trying to get raped?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Shut up tem-"

"Heyyyy." Sasuke warned.

"No Sasuke-sama, I am not." Naruto gritted through his teeth clenching his hands at his sides. It only made Sasuke smirk more.

"Well, try to cover up your ass. Now follow me, you have stuff to do." Sasuke said as he walked into his house, past an already half naked Kyuubi and Itachi. "Aniki, get a room. I don't want to see this." He heard Naruto whine as he followed him. They walked up the stairs into an empty white room, the floor covered in a grey tarp. Sasuke grabbed a can of paint that was lying on the floor and a paintbrush. "Paint this room by 9:00am, double coat, you have two hours." Sasuke said shoving the items into Naruto's hands and walking out the room. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Why what?" Sasuke retorted smugly. "Why do you want me to paint his room, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto grumbled. "Dunno, thought it'd be fun." He responded as he left the room just in time to dodge the paintbrush Naruto had thrown at him. _Well this room ain't gonna paint itself._ Naruto thought as he dropped his book bag on the floor and popped the lid of the paint open. He dipped the paint into the Persian blue paint and made the first stroke of many on the wall.

It had been exactly two hours when Sasuke came back to the room with a juice box; he raised an eyebrow and the layered painted walls. The dobe had done a good job. Speaking of that dobe, Naruto was lying on his back breathing somewhat hard with splotches of paint on his face, yet none on his uniform. He vaguely heard the front door open and close and wad certain that Kyuubi and Itachi probably left to go to Kyuubi's house to finish…their business.

He looked down at the blonde as he drank his juice. "Good job." He said catching his attention. "Thanks" was all he got.

"Get up, you're not done. You have to go clean the yard, the attic, the basement, the kitchen, the living room, my room, and my bathroom. Not to mention that you then have to clean the pool so I can have a swim." Sasuke said as he kicked Naruto in the side not too lightly. Naruto groaned as he heard all that work.

"Get to it, maid." Sasuke said as he left. Naruto wanted to launch himself at Sasuke and rip that pretty boy look off his face, but he wanted to keep his job, for a while at least. So he got up and dusted himself off before going to do his chores.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~7 hours later aka 3:00pm~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto collapsed on a pool chair as he finally finished cleaning the pool. He was panting and sweating and wouldn't mind jumping into the pool he just cleaned. Sasuke came out in black and silver swim trunks, a towel on his shoulder, and another juice box? _Where and why does he get those juice boxes?_ Naruto asked himself.

"Good job Dobe."

"Thank you Sasuke-sama." Naruto said sneaking a 'teme' under his breath.

"Sasuke-kun!" They heard.

They both turned to look as a pink haired girl in a tight, and way too small, red bikini came running towards Sasuke, completely ignoring Naruto. She leaped into his arms and pressed her non-existing chest onto Sasuke's chest. "Hey Sasuke-kun." She purred, in a what she thought was a sexy voice, into Sasuke's ear as she nibbled on the lobe. Naruto grimaced, have you ever seen anything more desperate?

"Sakura." Sasuke acknowledged with a heated kiss on the lips. Naruto in the mean time was trying to figure out where he had seen Sakura before. "Oh I know, she's that pink bimbo that was at the bar with the Teme." Naruto said in his aha moment out loud.

"Excuse me?" They both said. Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Oh sorry, let me repeat. Oh I know, she's the pink bimbo that was at the bar with _Sasuke-sama_. Better?" Naruto asked innocently. "Who are you?" Sakura sneered. "I'm Sasuke-sama's personal maid." Naruto answered calmly as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Oh a poor person. I forgive you for being so rude." Sakura said as she spoke in a tone that would be used to explain something to a child.

"Fuck you, I didn't apologize!" Naruto said as he stood up quickly, causing his skirt to hike up again, though he didn't notice. Sasuke, however, did notice and was currently admiring a very firm bum. _Nice_ he thought.

"Oh such language, you act like a dog!" Sakura said.

"Bite me bitch!" Naruto said as he left to go inside. It was almost 3:30, his boyfriend would be here in a few minutes to pick him up and he was a mess. Well to him, he was a mess; to anyone else he was sexy as fuck. His hair was crazy and his headband just the tiniest bit crooked and his uniform undone and he was breathing ragged like he had just had a round of hardcore sex.

He heard the doorbell ring as he past the door and the unmistakable voice of his boyfriend. "Eek! He's here!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed into a random room with his backpack to change. He now wore faded orange shorts and a white t-shirt as he stuffed his uniform into his backpack. Sasuke opened the door as Naruto changed; he glared at the person standing on his door step.

"Sabaku." Sasuke sneered.

"Uchiha." Gaara growled.

"Ready!" Naruto suddenly yelled, then feeling the tension.

"Do you guys know each other?" he asked curelessly.

"The Sabaku's are the second richest family in Japan next to the Uchihas. Since my parents died my brother and I have maintained the company at its peak. Your siblings aren't so good." Sasuke commented smugly. Gaara glared at Sasuke with hatred.

"Hey, leave Gaara alone, Teme!" Naruto defended. "Excuse me?" Sasuke growled. "I'm off the clock, so Sasuke-sama doesn't apply here."Naruto explained. "Whatever. I'll see you here 1:30 sharp after classes." Sasuke said as he shoved Naruto non to gently out the door and into Gaara's arms (2). Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him close to his body in a protective manner as he glared at the Uchiha. "Teme!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke closed the door.

"You didn't tell me you were working for an Uchiha." Gaara said.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you were the second richest guy in Japan." Naruto countered.

"Really?"

"Not a clue." Naruto confirmed with a smile.

"Now I know you weren't dating me for the money." Gaara said teasingly kissing Naruto on the lips. "I would never." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. They parted and then made their way over to Gaara's sports car and drove out of the Uchiha Manor.

"You know, if the only reason you're working for the prick is because you need money, I'll give you all of the money that you could possibly need, so you can quick being that jerk's servant." Gaara offered as he drove onto the expressway. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, you know me. I can't and won't accept any money from you and don't worry about it. The way this job pays, it'll only be a few weeks in hell." Naruto explained.

Gaara gave Naruto a look as if to say he didn't believe him. "If you say so."

**(1)Yes nosebleed is one word.**

**(2)It sounds like Sasuke's giving Naruto up in love, but that will never happen.**

**There you go! You see Gaara and Sasuke are already rivals in business, not only love.**

**Paulo: Gaara's so going down! Grrr.**

**Ali: Paulo, don't get carried away now.**

**Paulo: Grrrr, to think he would dare touch Sasuke's Naruto-kun, why I outta … *grumble***

**Ali: (-_-')**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone. **


	4. A Little Green Monster! It's Jealousy!

**Ah regresado! Y t-**

**Paulo: You're talking Spanish again!**

**Ali: En cerio, Oh sorry, you're right. I meant to say: I'm back with another chapter. **

**Paulo: She's also starting another story. This one was all mine! It's called 'Screw me over and I'll screw your younger brother.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.**

* * *

Naruto was in class thinking about the bill he had received in the morning. Kyuubi had screamed at him for 30 minutes straight without stopping. It was the bill from the club Nine Tails for the broken bottles. He had calculated his salary and the cost of his tuition and he would have to work for Sasuke more than a few weeks. He groaned and began to nibble on his bottom lip, a habit he got from Kyuubi when he was anxious, nervous, or worried. The bell rang and you could hear the whole class sigh in relief as Kakashi said they would continue tomorrow. _Just half a week before vacation. _Naruto sighed as he thought.

Naruto sighed as he packed all his books into his book bag as his classmates filed out of the classroom. "Oi!" he heard someone call. Naruto turned his head and was greeted with Gaara's muscular form leaning on the doorway. Naruto flashed him a smiled as he swung his bag over his shoulder. He walked up to Gaara and linked his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Gaara responded immediately swiping his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip, who in return opened his mouth and let Gaara in.

"Hey, you two do that on your own time." Said a professor passing by.

Gaara reluctantly detached his lips from Naruto's and settled for wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. "Come on. I'm driving you home." Gaara said as he left love marks on Naruto's neck. Naruto nodded with a small moan and walked along side Gaara out the building. Naruto was about to climb into Gaara's car when he saw a familiar pink bimbo walking into the gate's of his high school. "Hey, Gaara hold on a sec." Naruto said as he jogged to where he had saw Sakura. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, but said nothing and followed his uke.

"Oi!" Naruto called waving his hand slightly. Now what was the girl's name again? Shakira? Zakira? Shakura? _Oh I know, Sakura!_

Said girl didn't pay attention because she was currently in lip lock.

_ Wait a minute, _Naruto thought_. That's not Sasuke, unless Sasuke suddenly cut his hair, dyed it orange, and pierced his nose like a thousand time. Though the hairs not so bad. _Naruto thought before speed walking to where Sakura stood, her arms wrapped around the guy and moaning like a wanton whore, they were just kissing. As far as Naruto could see.

"Oi, Sakura! Whatcha doin cheating on Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked as Gaara followed him. Now this caught Gaara's attention. Why was Naruto concerned about Sasuke all of a sudden? The questioned caused Sakura to turn her head, but that didn't stop the guy from continuing to kiss the side of her neck. "Ohhh…It's you, what do you care?" She asked as she mewled softly.

"He's my master."(1) Naruto said. Gaara felt jealously well up inside him at the sound of Naruto calling Sasuke his master.

"So, do you like him or something?" Sakura asked as she tugged on the guy's hair bringing him lower to her flat chest. Naruto blushed a bright red and Gaara turned red from anger. "As if!" Naruto yelled. "I have a perfectly good boyfriend and I couldn't care less about the Teme. It's just no one deserves to be cheated on." Naruto finished as his eyes narrowed as Sakura. Gaara upon hearing the boyfriend part of Naruto's sentence calmed down somewhat, though he still found Naruto's concern for Sasuke nerve wrecking.

"Look _commoner._" Sakura spat the last word like it was poison. "What goes on between me and Sasuke-kun, whether its sex or a romantic relationship, is none of your business. So why don't you take your little faggotty ass and get lost." She said as she returned to kissing the guy who had left marks all over her neck. Naruto trembled with anger; he just wanted to punch her lights out. But Kyuubi always said it wasn't polite to hit women. _I wonder if he meant pink haired banshees too._ Naruto wondered.

"You're right it's not my business." Naruto said calmly. "But if I see you anywhere near Sasuke, I'm tellin." Naruto added as he grabbed Gaara's hand and walked away. Sakura continued to kiss the orange haired guy, taking Naruto's threat as a messily joke. _Like he'd really have the guts to tell Sasuke-kun I'm cheating on him._ Sakura thought as she moaned into the mouth of her secret lover.

"Naruto, what was that all about?" Gaara asked as they got into his car and he undid the car's top and opened the car to the fresh air. Naruto fastened his seat-belt and Gaara began to drive in the direction of his house. "That was Sakura, Sasuke-teme's girlfriend. She was cheating on him and that's unforgivable. It's the one thing I can't stand: Cheaters." Naruto explained. Gaara nodded, still feeling slightly unsure. _Naruto couldn't possible have feelings for Sasuke, could he? _Gaara thought. No Naruto loved Gaara with all his cute little heart, he just thought that Sakura didn't deserve to be in a relationship with Sasuke if all she was going to do was end up cheating on his with some weird guy with awesome hair.

Gaara pulled into Naruto's driveway and Naruto gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll drop you off at work too." Gaara said as Naruto got out. "Are you sure? My uniform's kinda… stupid." Naruto said nervously. "It can't be that stupid. Plus I'll still love you. Promise." Gaara said grinning. Naruto smiled and him and nodded before rushing inside where he quickly changed. He came out of the house with his bag slugged on his shoulder, hopping on one foot as he tried to put his heels on the other foot. "Stupid fucking girl shoes!" Naruto cursed as he jammed his shoe on. Gaara's jaw went slacked and his eyes practically bulged out of his head. He felt a warm liquid slide over his lips and went he touched it, he saw he was having a nosebleed. He grabbed tissues from the a small box he kept in his car and stopped his nose bleed and cleaned his face just in time as Naruto came in.

"Pretty stupid huh?" Naruto said grinning.

"Uh, ye-yeah stupid." Gaara stuttered as he took in Naruto's legs in the sexy stockings. Gawd he could feel a coming hard on. They drove in silence as Gaara tried to focus on the road in front of him. It's pretty hard when he had a completely delectable blonde uke inches away from him. They pulled into the driveway of the Uchiha manor and Gaara parked momentarily to let Naruto out. A flash of black hair caught his eye. He squinted and looked into a window and saw no other than Sasuke Uchiha peering at them. He smirked and saw that Sasuke in return glared at him.

"Kay, bye Gaara." Naruto said as he leaned in for a kiss. Gaara instead grabbed him and sat him in his lap. Naruto leaned on the steering wheel. Gaara looked past Naruto and watched as the Uchiha's glare intensified.

He curled his hand in Naruto's hair and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Naruto's eyes closed on contact but Gaara kept peering at Sasuke who had a clear look at them since the top of Gaara's car was lowered. Gaara's other hand snaked down Naruto's waist where it traveled further south a squeezed his plump ass. "Gaara, mmm" Naruto moaned into his mouth. Gaara slid his hand up of Naruto's skirt and began to knead his bum

Naruto moaned into Gaara's mouth again. Wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling a hand in his red hair. Gaara's eyes were still locked with cool black ones as they sent a message to the owner. _Mine._

Gaara growled into Naruto's mouth before quickly switching them to the back seats where Gaara was on top of Naruto and massaging every part of his body. Sasuke tried to look away but couldn't. He felt as if the blonde should be moaning and groaning under him, not the redhead. The blonde should be his, he should be telling Gaara that Naruto was his not the way that it really was. His eyes narrowed dangerously again as he walked away from the scene, feeling the smallest twinge of jealousy.

Just as Sasuke left, Itachi came out with a, what a surprise, juice box. He sipped his juice and looked to see that there was a car in the drive way and someone in the back seat. _Dammit, it better not be another hobo sleeping in his car again._ Itachi thought as he squeezed his juice box. As he got closed he saw that it was two people in the car and they were getting frisky. _Great it's two hobos getting frisky in a car. _Itachi thought grimly as he continued to get closer. When he was just a few feet away he saw that the one underneath a red head was a blonde wearing a maid's uniform. _Great it's two __**kinky**__ hobos…OH MY GOD IT'S NARUTO! _Itachi **finally** discovered as he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend's brother's moaning face. _So that's the boyfriend, _Itachi thought.

"Ahem." Itachi said, and he was bluntly ignored.

"Ohhh Gaara!" Naruto moaned, Itachi's eye twitched.

"Ahem." He said a bit louder.

"God Naruto you look so good right now." Gaara groaned into Naruto's ear. And there goes the other eye.

"*Cough* Hello! *Cough*" Itachi all but yelled. However his yell was covered by Naruto's long sultry moan. "Oh Gaara don't stop! Pleassseee!" _Now I know how Naruto feels when I get Kyuubi in the mood._ Itachi thought.

"Are you guys fucking deaf? I've been ahem-ing for the past five minutes!" Itachi screamed. Now that caught the boys' attention. Naruto sat up, his arousal now gone and fear replacing it. The top of his uniform was slightly undone and his skirt hiked up, not to mention his little headband was so crooked from all the hair pulling. His face was flushed and he was breathing was heavy.

"Naruto. I am so going to tell Kyuubi." Itachi said evilly, Naruto stiffened immediately.

"No, no, no! Please don't do that! I swear I'm still a virgin." Naruto said pleadingly. Gaara chuckled and ignored Itachi as he nibbled on Naruto's ear. "I would've changed that if we weren't interrupted." He said lowly into Naruto's ear making him blush. "I heard that and no you will not." Itachi said. _Sasuke will._ He added in his mind.

He grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the car leaving Gaara alone. "Leave, Sabaku." Itachi growled as he dragged Naruto away and into the house.

"Go start working, Kyuubi will be very angry with you when you get home." Itachi said as he left Naruto alone in the house.

_But not as angry at he will be at me when he finds out I'm pimping his younger brother to mine._

* * *

**(1)Can't you just imagine Naruto moaning out Master as Sasuke has his way with him!**

**Ali: I loved this chapter, so much jealousy!**

**Paulo: *shakes with rage* I wring Gaara's neck, I swear!**

**Gaara: Hey Ali, how –**

**Ali: *hides Gaara in a closet***

**Paulo: Did you hear something.**

**Ali: Not a thing.**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone!**


	5. Hell is Suprising

**Paulo: You lied to me!**

**Ali: I couldn't let you kill Gaara in the middle of the fic.**

**Paulo: You hid that eyeliner freak from me!**

**Ali: I did it to save the stor-Oh hello everyone!**

**Paulo: Don't ignore me when I'm yelling at you!**

**Ali: Shut up already!**

**Paulo: **ಥ**_**ಥ **All I wanted was to wring his neck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this idea.**

* * *

Naruto was being held hostage by Itachi; instead of being left alone to work like he was suppose to be. Itachi was currently dialing Kyuubi's number and Naruto looked terrified as he nibbled on his bottom lip. "Hi Kyuubi… I'll just come out and say this…Wait are you sitting… You should sit down…Do you have anything sharp in your hand… Okay put that away…Deep Breath in and ou-… Okay fine! Naruto was getting frisky with his boyfriend in the back of his car!"Itachi finished quickly and pulled his phone away from his ear. All Naruto and Itachi could hear was silence on the other end of the line.

"HE DID WHAT?" They finally heard Kyuubi explode. "Naruto if you can hear me, I swear, if you lose your virginity to that eyebrow less bastard I will hunt you down and castrate you with my bare hands!"He yelled. Naruto was quivering in fear holding his knees to his chest. "Oh and can you bring some milk when you get home, I wanna bake a cake!" Kyuubi finished sweetly. Both Itachi and Naruto deadpanned. How could Kyuubi go from terrifying to nice and cuddly like that?

"You love him why?" Naruto asked as he saw that Kyuubi calmed down.

"He loves me because of the great sex!" He heard Kyuubi explain hotly. He turned to Itachi who was nodding while looking to be in deep thought, and then he grinned.

"Hey Kyuubi about the great sex I was thinking maybe we should use some-"

"I'M LEAVING!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the house to go look for his master. He walked around the yard to the pool. _Wonder what stupid things he's going to make me do today. _Naruto pondered as he walked. He heard a splash and turned to see Sasuke doing perfect dives into the pool. He shook his hair and droplets fell out, it surprised Naruto that Sasuke's hair was naturally in the stupid duck butt manner. He climbed out the pool and went back to the diving board, still oblivious to the fact Naruto was there. He stretched his porcelain muscles and ran a hand through his wet hair; there were droplets that sparkled all over his body.

_He's sexy._ Naruto thought as his eyes roamed the Uchiha's slender and muscular form. He then blushed brightly as he realized what he was thinking. _Bad Naruto, you have Gaara! _He scolded himself though the blush didn't go away as he approached the pool. Sasuke, out of the corner, saw that Naruto had arrived and he was blushing and looking flustered not to mention that he had yet to fix his uniform. Sasuke glared at Naruto for letting him do what Gaara did to him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and tried to force the blush away and saw that he was glaring at him. He gave him this 'what I do?' look and Sasuke glared harder at him as if to say 'You know what you did'. _Why's he mad at me? And why does it bother me so much that he is? _ Naruto thought as he walked closer to the side of the pool. Sasuke saw that Naruto was about to ask him something so he dived into the pool, splashing Naruto who squealed as the water hit him. Sasuke came back up and saw that Naruto was wearing a wet see through uniform with water running down his lithe form. _Damn he looks fuckable. _Sasuke thought. Then he saw all the love bites on Naruto's neck and his thoughts went down the drain. Sasuke shook his head as if it would clear his thoughts. He kept repeating that all he needed was a good fuck under his breath. He swam for an hour, Naruto's shift was almost done.

"Go get me a towel." Sasuke said as he finally got out the pool.

"Yes Sasuke-sama." Naruto replied instantly as he walked into the house to look for a towel. As soon as Naruto disappeared into the house Sakura showed up in another bathing suit, this one was a white.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. _And here comes a good fuck. _Sasuke thought as Sakura wrapped her arms around his wet body. He immediately took her and laid her on a pool chair. He kissed her neck nipping at the skin. "Ooo, someone's a horny devil." Sakura giggled as Sasuke continued to nip at her, making his way down her chest. "Hn" was all he said before he cupped her breast and began to fondle it.

"Ooohh, Sasuke!" She moaned. He looked at her and blinked a couple of times. He was looking at Sakura who lay beneath him but all he could see was blue eyes, a tan, and golden hair. _Fuck._ Sasuke thought. "That's what we're going to do." Sakura said as she nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe.

"Sasuke-sama, I got the towel." Naruto said as he came out. His eyes landed on Sasuke and Sakura who had yet to hear him. Naruto felt a pang in his heart. _What was that? _He thought. _That's not jealousy…is it? No, I'm just angry at the banshee for cheating on the teme. _Naruto passed it of in his head. "Sasuke-sama get away from her!" Naruto yelled as he practically yanked Sasuke off of Sakura. "What?" Sasuke asked confused at what just happened. _Is he jealous?_ Sasuke wondered as he saw how Naruto's was glaring at Sakura who was adjusting her top.

"She's not good for you." Naruto asked as he handed Sasuke his towel. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he remembered Naruto's and Gaara's little moment a while ago. "How would you know? What? Are you jealous or something?" Sasuke said and he grabbed the towel roughly from Naruto and began to walk towards Sakura. "Stop fixing your top, you're not going to need it." Sasuke said as he reached for Sakura's top. Naruto's cheeks turned red from anger and he felt that pang in his heart again. "She's cheating on you idiot!" Naruto yelled angrily. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at Naruto. "So?" He asked. Naruto's mouth fell open.

"What do you mean so?" He yelled.

"I mean so what? What of it?" Sasuke replied coolly as Sakura shot Naruto a triumph smirk.

"She's cheating on you and you're still going to sleep with her?" Naruto asked clenching his hands at his sides.

"Uh, yeah, she's just a good fuck. All my relationships are and that's how I like them." Sasuke said. Naruto felt his heart drop for some reason. _Why did those words hurt so much?_ He wondered as he clenched at his chest.

Sakura suddenly stood up. "So I'm just a fuck to you?" she yelled.

"Oh gosh, you're the emotional type. You're the type that gets clingy; this isn't going to work. You know you're way out right?" Sasuke asked as he sat on another pool chair and dried his hair. Sakura stood there like a gaping fish while Naruto was slightly glad that he dropped her like he did, though Sasuke's words hurt him too for some reason that he wasn't sure of.

"You fucking prick!" Sakura suddenly yelled as she slapped Sasuke across the face scratching him up a bit too. Sasuke's head turned to the side with the amount of force in the slap. Tears now rolled down Sakura's cheek. "Are you done?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her. She glared at him before running away. "Tch, women. Gonna stick to guys from now on, so much easier to let them go." Sasuke thought. "Your gay?" Naruto asked surprised. "Bi, but after that, yeah definitely gay." Sasuke said as he poked his red cheek.

"You're bleeding!" Naruto said as he saw a trickle of blood slide down Sasuke's face. "It's just a litt-" he began but was cut off as Naruto dragged him inside like a ragged doll. "I don't want it to ruin your face." Naruto said as he made Sasuke sit down in a chair while he got a first aid kit. He stood in front of Sasuke, their faces inches away from each other. He had a small cotton ball with rubbing alcohol in his hand. "So you think I'm hot." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed and stuttered. "N-no, I ju-just don't want your face to be any more stupid looking than it already is." He finished as he pressed the cotton ball to his face.

Itachi was strolling around the house when he saw them; to him it looked like they were going to kiss and Naruto was holding Sasuke's face. _I've done well. _He thought as he left.

Sasuke pulled back quickly and Naruto got closer to apply the cotton ball again, Sasuke kept backing up while Naruto kept leaning in. Eventually Sasuke leaned so back into the chair that Naruto had to straddle him and was finally going to apply the alcohol to his face. "Nooo, it stings!" Sasuke said as he tried to lean back more. "Grow a dick and take it like a man." Naruto said as he pushed the cotton ball onto Sasuke's scratch cleaning it thoroughly. "Can't you be a little bit more- ugh!" Sasuke said as the chair tipped back and Sasuke fell back with Naruto in his lap. Sasuke's fingers had tangled themselves in Naruto's hair as if to grab on to some leverage, his other hand on his ass hiking his skirt up, and Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's shoulders to brace himself for the impact. "Gentle." Sasuke mumbled finishing his sentence. Naruto raised his head to look at Sasuke. "You're such a…baby." He finished softly as he saw how close their faces were, their lips inches apart.

Itachi came back to see what the noise was and was surprised. _They move so fast! Dammit Sasuke's so lucky; I had to be with Kyuubi for a year before I got him in bed! And here's my little brother going to do it on the floor in the first week that they've met. _Itachi thought enviously as he stomped out of the room. Sasuke and Naruto would've noticed him if it had been any other time but this time he was focused on Naruto's round blue eyes, the light pink blush that swept his cheeks, and the plump pink lips that were slightly open. He couldn't take it anymore. He used his hand that was tangled in Naruto's hair to bring him down to his own lips. Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke did the same as their lips faintly brushed against each other.

Then the doorbell just had to ring.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he scrambled to get off of Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised at how fast Naruto rushed to get off him, like he didn't want to be there. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "That was wrong. I don't like you, I love Gaara." Naruto answered as he got up to answer the door. "I just got caught in the moment. That should have never happened." Naruto said. "You're right." Sasuke agreed as he also got up. "I just need to get laid." Sasuke said for the thousandth time, more to himself in a reassuring way instead of to Naruto. His words, however, hurt Naruto. Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's and he blushed but left quickly to answer the door. Sasuke followed.

He opened the door and found his boyfriend. "Gaara! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Gaara was skeptical, seeing Naruto blushing and his skirt hiked up. "What do you mean? Your shifts over, or did I interrupt something?" Gaara asked a bit forcefully as Sasuke appeared smirking. "No." Naruto said quickly. "Yes." Sasuke answered at the same time. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "No," He said putting a lot of emphasis on the word and looking at Sasuke. "You didn't. I just hadn't realized it was late." Naruto explained.

Gaara was wary.

"Alright, well let's go." He said, the words coming out harshly. Naruto nodded and got his backpack and left. "Bye Sasuke." Naruto said. "Bye Naru." Sasuke said just to annoy Naruto and anger Gaara. "Shut up teme!" he yelled walking quickly to Gaara's car. Gaara turned and glared at Sasuke who then licked his lips while looking at Naruto. Gaara's eyes widened before narrowing and he got in his car, slamming the door and turned the car on.

_Naruto wouldn't cheat on me right?_ Gaara thought worriedly. He looked at Naruto and saw that he was looking into the rear view. He also looked into the rear view mirror and saw Sasuke standing there, smiling at them, well more like Naruto. What surprised Gaara the most was that Naruto was smiling back.

Gaara's fingers tightened around the wheel dangerously.

* * *

**Oooooo! Drama! How will Gaara react to this? And how will Sasuke react when he learns what happens to Naruto? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Ali: I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. Paulo's on vacation for the rest of Sasuke-sama but he will return for the premier of 'Screw Me Over and I'll Screw Your Younger Brother' Though Sasuke and Naruto will join me in his absence.**

**Sasuke: Here I am!**

**Naruto: Me too!**

**Ali: Hey *in bored tone.***

**Sasuke: You're tired of me already?**

**Ali: Yea**

**Sasuke: Even like this? *rips shirt off***

**Naruto: *drools***

**Ali: Put your shirt back on or you and Naruto will end up in my bed, dirtying my sheets up.**

**Paulo: Hey I forgot my- Oh my god!**

**Sasuke: *smirks* I still got it.**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone!**


	6. Gaara's Hurt and Sasuke's Comfort!

**I just finished watching that episode with Naruto being born and I was crying my eyes out! P.S. Sasuke is soo cute when he was a baby! What happened?**

**Sasuke: What do you mean what happened?**

**Ali: Well you're evil now and you probably got molested by a snake obsessed pedophile, you're currently trying to kill Naruto and most importantly, you killed Tachi!**

**Naruto: She has a point.**

_*note* Naruto has other uniforms! His major is architecture, Sasuke's is psychology. _

**Disclaimer: Naruto and any characters from the show do not belong to me! Haven't you heard this a bunch of other times.**

* * *

Gaara drove down the street, putting the roof top of the car up as it began to drizzle. He looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, a content look on his face. He clenched the wheel in his hand tighter and tighter. "Oi! Gaara!" he heard Naruto call. "What?" he yelled angrily losing his temper. Naruto flinched at the tone of his voice, "Ano…you passed my building." Naruto said as he looked at Gaara worriedly. Gaara looked around the neighborhood and saw that it was just like Naruto said, he had zipped by Naruto's house and he hadn't noticed. "Gomen." He mumbled as he made a u-turn and pulled into Naruto's drive way.

"Gaara, are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned grabbing his book bag and looking at his boyfriend. "No, I'm not." Gaara said harshly as he twisted the key and yanked it out of the keyhole. Naruto was taken aback by Gaara's actions, why was he being so vicious and aggressive? "What's wrong?" Naruto asked putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Gaara turned to look at him, to glare at him was more like it. "Why are you looking at me like that, did I do something?" Naruto asked scared. Gaara banged his fists into the wheel, honking the horn.

"Oh I don't know Naruto; I missed something between you and the Uchiha. Why the hell was he looking at you like that? Hell, why were _you_ looking at _him_ like that?" Gaara yelled. "I don-"

"Yes you do know Naruto, What happened between you and that asshole!" Gaara asked forcefully. "He's not an asshole!" Naruto yelled back in Sasuke's defense. Gaara sat there surprised Naruto had yelled back at him and that he had done it to defend Sasuke. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously. "And nothing happened!" Naruto finished. The rain outside that was just pitter patter was becoming louder and louder as the silence grew. Thunder rumbled outside, scaring Naruto, as did lighting.

"Liar!" Gaara hissed making Naruto flinch at the cold and angry tone that broke the silence. "But I'm not ly-"Naruto began but was cut off when Gaara grabbed his face. "Yes you are! You hated him and now you're defending him? Something happened, what was it?" He yelled. Naruto looked into Gaara's cold green eyes, he was scared, he'd never seen Gaara like this before. "Wekissed." He mumbled quickly. Gaara's eyes shot open, not remembering when they had closed. "We? It wasn't 'he' kissed you? Instead it was 'we' as in you kissed him back?" Gaara asked softly.

"No!" Naruto denied at first. "…actually in a way yes." He admitted after thinking about the situation. Gaara's grip on Naruto's face loosened. Naruto was about to ask if he was alright when Gaara grabbed him roughly again.

"You are mine!" Gaara hissed as he flung Naruto into the back seat. He straddled him and pinned him down. "You are not his, you are mine!" Gaara yelled as he attacked Naruto's lips in an angry kiss. "Gaa-mph!" Naruto's pleas for Gaara to stop were muffled as he was kissed. Naruto sealed his lips together when Gaara swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. Gaara kept at it before he grew tired and he bit Naruto's lip drawing blood. "Itai!" Naruto whimpered as Gaara thrust his tongue into his mouth forcefully. Gaara's hand went up Naruto's skirt and roughly grabbed his ass, digging his nails into the flesh through the dull material of his underwear. "Stop it!" Naruto yelled as he turned his head to the side, closing his eyes, Gaara ignored him as he placed heated kisses on the side of his neck. He ripped the top of the outfit, exposing Naruto's tan chest to him. He licked his nipples, biting them and making them red. He ran his tongue over Naruto's entire body.

Gaara, with his free hand unbuckled his pants, the sound the zipper sliding down made Naruto's eyes shoot open. He began to flail around, tears now brimmed his eyes. "Gaara please…stop!" He pleaded as lightening flashed through the sky. "Shut up!" Gaara hissed as he yanked Naruto's short boxers off. He thrust two fingers into Naruto's entrance, dry and unprepared. "Ahh!" Naruto moaned in pain as tears streamed down his face. He felt a warm liquid slide down his leg, he knew it was blood. He forced his legs closed but Gaara only grabbed his thighs and forced them apart, bruising the tender flesh. He felt Gaara's tip at his entrance and he lost it.

"STOP IT GAARA!"He yelled as he kicked Gaara in the chest. He quickly sat up, though it hurt to do so. He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face into them. Sobs racked his body and he trembled with fear, "I don't want this." he whispered. Gaara blinked a couple of times before his vision cleared, what he saw broke his heart. "Naruto I'm so-"Naruto didn't bother to stay around and hear the rest he was already out of the car into the rain and running inside his home, bag clenched in hand.

Kyuubi turned to look at who entered his home, a big bowl of cake mix in his hands, as the door opened and was shut loudly. "Naruto, did you bring the mil-"he stopped when he saw Naruto completely. His uniform was tattered and drenched in the rainwater and he was crying, his cheeks flushed red, and a small trickle of blood continued to stream down his leg and the side of his mouth from his cut lip. Kyuubi dropped the bowl and it spilled everything onto the kitchen floor. He rushed to Naruto's side as he collapsed to his knees. He sobbed into his older brother's shoulder, hugging him for dear life. "Aniki!" He sobbed like a frightened little boy. "Shh, I'm here, I'm here." Kyuubi soothed as he ran his hand though Naruto's hair repeatedly in a soothing motion.

"What happened?" Kyuubi asked as Naruto calmed down somewhat. Naruto looked up at his brother, his bog blue eyes filled with hurt. "Ga-"He was cut off by the doorbell. He stiffened immediately in Kyuubi's embrace before standing up quickly and tripping to get to his room. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed dangerously and he opened the door. His hand tightened into a fist as he saw Gaara standing there. "What did you do to Naruto?" He hissed. Gaara looked down at his feet, ashamed of his actions. "I was forceful with him, I pushed him too far o-"Gaara stumbled back and cupped his eye. He looked at Kyuubi, who still had his fist up even after punching Gaara. "If you ever, and I mean, ever, fucking hurt my little brother again I swear..." He grabbed Gaara by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to his face as he heard thunder. "I will kill you." He whispered as the wind whipped around them and lightning flashed out of control.

"Get out of my sight." Kyuubi said as he pushed Gaara onto the ground and went back inside, slamming the door behind him. Kyuubi went straight for Naruto's room and found his little brother on his bed sleeping, still sobbing softly. He cleaned Naruto with a warm wet rag and changed his clothes. He threw the dirty and bloodied uniform into the trash and readied Naruto's book bag with his books and uniform.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Kyuubi whispered to the sleeping Naruto as he placed a kiss on his little brother's forehead.

*Next Day*

Naruto woke with a start, breathing hard, as his alarm rang. He looked around and was surprised when he saw that he was in bed. "It was just a dream." he whispered relieved. He turned his alarm clock off and got out of bed when, out the corner of his eye, he saw his uniform in the trash. He went to get it, wondering why his back hurt, and then saw that it was wet and covered with blood. He touched his lip and saw that it was cut and when he walked he could tell his rear end hurt. He fell onto his bed again. "It wasn't a dream… Gaara really did that… I… he…" Naruto trailed off as he sobbed into his arms.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kyuubi called as he entered Naruto's room. He rushed to his little brother's side and held him like he did when their parents died. "He really did that, didn't he?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi only nodded, "You don't have to go to class." He said. Naruto shook his head furiously and wiped the tears away. "Iie, it's the last day anyways. After this I won't see him for summer vacation. I'll just work at Sasuke's." Naruto said as he got up, he winced as he did. "Naruto" Kyuubi began "Did he go all the way?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "I'm still a virgin, Kyuubi." Naruto said as he walked to his dresser.

"Like you said, if I lost my virginity to Gaara, you would castrate me with your bare hands." Naruto said with a small chuckle. "Hmm." Kyuubi hummed as he got up and smiled. "You don't have to act big and tough around you big brother." Kyuubi said as he held his arms out. Naruto turned to Kyuubi and his eyes watered immediately as he raced into his arms. They stayed like that for thirty minutes before Naruto was tears free.

Naruto got up and began to get clothes out of his dresser, "Thanks Kyuubi."

"It's the least I could do." Kyuubi said as he left Naruto in the room alone. Naruto quickly changed into his uniform (1), grabbed his bag, said his goodbyes, and walked out the door. He walked to school and made it just in time before the late bell rang. He took his seat and noticed that his ass hurt a lot; he hoped it wouldn't bleed anymore. He thanked Kami that he didn't have any classes with Gaara. The whole day went uneventful, until the end of Kakashi's class that is.

"Hey have you seen Naruto?" He heard Gaara's voice ask just a few doors down the hall. "Yea, he's in Kakashi-sensei's class." He heard another person answer. He ran out the door and past Gaara who barely registered it. _I'll just exit the building through the Psychology Major Wing_ He thought. "Oi Naruto! Wait! Please!" He heard Gaara call, but he ignored him and just ran through the hall that connected the Architecture Major Wing to the Psychology Major Wing of the college. He ran past people with books on the brain and feelings and other things to do with the mind and straight into an unsuspecting student. "Itai!" he whined as he rubbed his head with the 'floor'. The floor was surprisingly soft being as he landed on the person, their bodies lined up, and his head resting on the person's chest. He immediately heard cries from girls:

'Sasuke-kun!', 'Are you alright my love?', and 'I'll kiss it and make it better!'

_Wait a minute, Sasuke-kun?_ He looked down and the person under him and saw that it was his Sasuke, not his as in they were together but as in the Sasuke he knew. "What are you doing here, Teme?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke winced as he propped himself on his elbows to look at Naruto, "Naruto? I take classes here, what else?" Sasuke responded rubbing his head. "Eh?" Naruto exclaimed as he examined Sasuke. He was wearing his uniform and small square glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He looked like a "Sexy Librarian." Was all Naruto could say. "Excuse me?" Sasuke asked amused. Naruto blushed as he realized he had said the words out loud. "Nothing." Naruto said quickly. "Mmhm, well if it's nothing do you mind getting off of me?" Sasuke asked politely. Naruto blushed again, resembling a tomato, before he was non to gentle pushed off of Sasuke by his fan girls. They pushed Naruto onto the floor; he landed on his wounded ass and winced. Sasuke noticed, he would ask Naruto later. "Sasuke-kun! Are you ok? That stupid blonde didn't hurt you did he?" Ino asked. "You're blonde too!" Naruto said from the background, completely ignored.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to look at who called his name and he saw Gaara who was still far away. He panicked and scrambled to get up. "Nice to see ya Sasuke! I'll see ya in a few minutes!" Naruto yelled as he raced down the hall. "Chotto matte, Naruto." Sasuke, who had yet to see Gaara, called. He got up grabbed his fallen books and was going to race after Naruto when his fan girls stopped him. "Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" one asked. _Damn I can't waste time here, Naruto's getting away. _Sasuke inwardly cursed.

"Ladies, let me leave and I'll take one of you out." He said. They all squealed and let him go. "Suckers" Sasuke smirked before racing after Naruto. He caught up to him easily because Naruto was limping in a way. "Oi dobe, where you going?" Sasuke asked as he ran alongside Naruto. "Your house" Naruto answered. "I'll take you, come on." Sasuke said before pulling Naruto down a different hall.

"Why are you running?" Naruto asked.

"Why are _you_ running?" Sasuke asked back.

"Exercise?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled at the blonde. They ran to the parking lot and reached Sasuke's car. They got in and rested before Sasuke drove to his house. "Put your uniform on in my room, I'll get us juice boxes." Sasuke said as he walked into the house. Naruto nodded before walking up the stairs and to Sasuke's room. Sasuke got there when Naruto was putting on his stockings. "These are so itchy!" He whined. "Then don't wear them." Sasuke said as he sat on his bed and tossed Naruto a juice box. "Ok!" Naruto agreed as he climbed onto the opposite side of Sasuke's bed drinking his juice box.

"So you go to my high school?" Sasuke asked. "Correction, _you _go to my high school." Naruto said grinning. "No, you go to my high school. I'm a year older so I've been there longer, therefore it's my high school. This is your second year, this is my second to last year, you still got two years to go." Sasuke explained. "Stupid smart prick." Naruto mumbled as he threw a pillow at Sasuke, it hit him in the face. Sasuke raised his own pillow and clobbered Naruto with it. "I can't be both, I'm just a smart prick." Sasuke said smugly dodging Naruto's swing of his pillow. This was the begging of a beautiful pillow fight! Naruto was backed over the edge of Sasuke's bed and fell on his back. "Ow, I give up!" Naruto surrendered. Sasuke smirked at him before he caught a glance at Naruto's thighs. His eyes widened.

"Who did that?" He asked fiercely as Naruto got back on top of the bed. "Do what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pried Naruto's legs open and looked at is bruised thighs, "This." He said as he touched the bruise. Naruto winced and tried to close his legs but Sasuke sat between them. Naruto shook his head; he could feel more tears at the thought of telling Sasuke what happened with Gaara. "No! You'll think I'm dirty!" Naruto said.

"No I won't." Sasuke promised kindly. Naruto looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying; he also saw something else he couldn't make out.

"Gaara…he tried to…he tried to take it too far." Naruto explained. "After I told him we kissed, he got angry and he tried to…" Naruto trailed off as tears spilled from his eyes. "Did he-"

"No! No, he didn't!" Naruto yelled he wanted to make sure Sasuke knew that his body wasn't Gaara's, but he didn't know why. Sasuke held Naruto as he cried and they lay in his bed. Sasuke comforting Naruto and Naruto crying into Sasuke's chest. They fell asleep in a tight embrace.

Naruto woke up a few hours later; he looked at Sasuke's face and was surprised at how peaceful he looked. Sasuke still had his glasses on so Naruto took them off for him. Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek, thinking that he was so soft. He blushed at his thoughts and pulled his hand away, he still had a boyfriend even though that had happened between them, he would probably forgive Gaara anyways. He knew that Gaara sometimes had times when his emotions got the best of him and he exploded.

_But I can't help but think that being here, with Sasuke, is kinda better than being with Gaara. _Naruto thought as he snuggled up into Sasuke's chest and fell asleep again.

* * *

**(1)The uniforms are from 'Amagami SS'**

**Awww isn't that just adorable! Too bad that Sasuke won't get Naruto for at least four more chapters!**

**Sasuke: Why are you torturing me! **

**Naruto: Actually I'm kinda glad, you're usually a horny devil, my ass could use a break. **

**Sasuke: You're ass will never take a break if I have in any say in this!**

**Ali: But you don't. I have the power! Bwahahaha!**

**Sasuke & Naruto: -_-'**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone!**


	7. Love's Drama

**Ah, drama. It's just so nice. *Gaara is a bit OOC.***

**Sasuke: Yes it is.**

**Naruto: I agree.**

**Sasuke: I think this calls for celebration.**

**Naruto: Yea!**

**Sasuke: *grabs Naruto and makes his way to the bedroom***

**Naruto: Is the celebration in Ali's room?**

**Ali: Poor naïve Naruto, Sasuke if I see any signs of celebration on my bed I will make you wait longer for a lemon.**

**Sasuke: Maybe we should just order some cake.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, neither is Sasuke, or Sakura, or Itachi, or Kyuubi or you get it right?**

* * *

Sasuke woke up when he realized he couldn't breathe properly. The reason for that you ask: simple. Naruto was sprawled on top of him, his face buried into his chest and his hands curled into fists around his school shirt. "Mmmm, yess." He heard Naruto moan. He immediately raised his head off the pillow and looked at the blonde sleeping on him. "Sasske!" He heard him call. Was Naruto having a wet dream about him? Oh this was too good. Sasuke could feel himself start to harden. "More…please!" Naruto continued.

"Please, Sas. Mo-more ramen!" He heard Naruto moan. Sasuke dropped his head back onto his pillow. "You have got to be kidding Me." he mumbled as he shoved Naruto off his chest. "Mmm, that's it." Naruto said as he simply rolled over in bed. Sasuke felt his cock twitch. Naruto might be having an innocent dream about ramen, but he was still moaning in a maid's uniform that was undone from sleep and on his bed. So Sasuke decided to go take a cold shower. He looked at his clock and saw that it would be 8:00 soon; they had slept for 6 hours straight!

Sasuke showered and wrapped a small towel around his waist and went to wake Naruto. He shook him and Naruto started to grumble. "I don't wanna change into my pjs Kyuu, I'll sleep in my underwear." Naruto said as he suddenly stripped and laid back down. "Now don't bug me." he mumbled as he went back to sleep. Sasuke was fighting down a blush at seeing Naruto in boxers; he could see all the tan skin. He was beginning to think Naruto was tan everywhere. He tried shaking Naruto again.

Meanwhile downstairs, Itachi was answering the door. Gaara was standing there looking sorry with a black eye. "Can I help you Sabaku?" Itachi asked. (A/N Itachi doesn't know about what happened).

"I need to talk to Naruto." He said. Itachi thought about what to do. _Aren't Naruto and Sasuke in bed together? _"Go right ahead, up the stairs last room to the right." Itachi said with a true smile on his face, opening the door the whole way. Gaara gave him a suspicious look before he walked up the stairs and down the hall. He opened the door and was surprised at what he saw. Sasuke in a small towel, still wet, and an almost naked Naruto sleeping on his bed. Sasuke had his lips pressed to his forehead. "What the hell Uchiha? What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Gaara yelled. Naruto only tossed in his sleep while Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara.

"I doubt he'd want to be your boyfriend after what you did to him." Sasuke said as he stood up. Gaara growled at him. "What happened between us is none of your business." He said as he walked toward Naruto. He was about to wake him when Sasuke grabbed his hand roughly. "Don't touch him." Sasuke whispered dangerously. Gaara glared at Sasuke. "He's my boyfriend, this isn't the first time I've touched him when he's half naked." Gaara said smugly. Sasuke saw red as he launched himself on Gaara, pinning him on the floor. "I'm going to give you something worse than a black eye." He threatened as he pulled his fist back.

Then he was suddenly tackled from behind. "Don't hit him!" he heard Naruto yell. Naruto was straddling him preventing him from harming Gaara. He climbed off of Sasuke and crawled over to Gaara who was sitting on the floor.

"Oh my god, did he give you that black eye?" Naruto asked as he examined Gaara's eye. "Your brother did." Gaara said. Naruto's mouth hung open. "He punched you in the face? How, wh-"

"I deserved it for what I almost did to you." Gaara cut in.

"You deserve more than a fucking black eye. I'm surprised that you got only that from Naruto's older brother." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Sasuke, don't." Naruto said as he sat in front of Gaara. Sasuke couldn't help glare at Naruto for defending Gaara.

"What do you mean don't? He almost fucking raped you! And you _don't_ want to hit him?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked at the floor, "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" Sasuke yelled.

"It's not the first time." Naruto said. Gaara now glared at the floor. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Gaara has these times when he loses control, it's happened before but it never went this far." Naruto explained.

"So you take it lying down just because he's PMS-ing?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto flinched. "You don't know anything, Sasuke! I still love Gaara even though he has problems!" Naruto said though the word love didn't feel right in his mouth. "Love? You're kidding right?" Sasuke said.

"No I'm not kidding! But it's pointless to explain love to someone who's never experienced it! I mean you sleep with anything that has legs so of course the meaning of love is lost to you!" Naruto yelled. He felt the beginning of tears in his eyes and he turned to grab his uniform. He walked into the bathroom and changed quickly before he grabbed Gaara and his book bag and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry that I didn't do any work today, I'll make it up tomorrow." Sasuke heard Naruto call angrily before the slam of the front door.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed as he swiped his hand across his desk and sent everything flying. He sat on his bed and dropped his head into his hands.

Why was Naruto being like that, why would he take that kind of shit? Sasuke didn't understand why but all he wanted to do was grab Naruto and protect him, lock him up if he had to. But why? Why was he feeling like that towards Naruto? He already got laid with Ino so it wasn't because of that. He couldn't use that excuse anymore.

He bit his knuckle, dammit what was wrong with him? He had never felt the need to cuddle with someone, or protect them, or just be with them! So why now, why with Naruto? What was so special about him? _He's sweet, caring, cute, makes me want to hold him and kiss hi- Oh my god this is bad._ Sasuke thought. Did he really like Naruto? No, this was different from just like, could it really be love? Did he really love Naruto? Well he didn't know. He hadn't exactly fallen in love before. _Well one way to find out. _He thought as he quickly dressed and hurried downstairs.

"Itachi!" he yelled. Itachi upon hearing his name poked his head out the kitchen wearing a chef's hat. "What?" He asked. "I need your advice and what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he saw the kitchen walls splattered with batter and multiple chard deflated patties. "I'm baking a cake." Itachi said completely serious and determined. "Ok then, about the advice." Sasuke said.

"Ask away." Itachi said as he began to mix things in a bowl.

"How do you know if you're in love?" Sasuke asked. Itachi when he heard the question was going to burst out laughing until he saw the serious expression on his little brother's face. "You're serious?" Itachi said skeptically. "Of course I'm serious, why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, you're you. You sleep with so many people I'm surprised you don't have any STD's or STI's. You've never even had a crush, besides on yourself." Itachi said as he put away his chef hat and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I don't sleep with that many people." Sasuke said. "You sleep with so many people I answer at least 5 calls from people asking if it was just one night to the home phone." Itachi said as Sasuke took a seat in front of him. "Ok, fine, just answer my question." Sasuke said impatiently. Itachi nodded.

"Well I love Kyuubi, it started out by me just wanting to be by his side as a friend."

_Check_ Sasuke thought.

"Then I wanted to hold him."

_Check._

"Then I wanted to protect him."

_Check._

"Then it got to the point where I wanted to kiss him."

_ Check._

_ "_Then finally I wanted to do him until he couldn't walk."

We all know that's a check. Sasuke grabbed his hair and tugged. "Damn it! I can't fall in love, I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha!" He yelled shaking his head. "I knew Naruto would do this for you, I pick the best maids! I'm such a good older brother." Itachi said to himself.

"You! You did this! You made me get all weird! You made me want to hold him and kiss him and stuff! Change me back dammit!" Sasuke yelled as he glared at his brother.

"I did nothing, it was you who fell in love with Naruto I just brought him here as a maid." Itachi said innocently. "Plus once you fall in love it's not exactly easy to fall out of it." Itachi added. Sasuke groaned. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Itachi said.

"This isn't the fucking the _Jerry Springer Show_! I'm not going to come out on stage and tell him how I feel; besides he's with that stupid Sabaku." Sasuke said hanging his head as he said the last part of his sentence. Itachi felt bad for his little brother, he was really lost and helpless when it came to love.

"Aniki, I don't know what to do, he stomped out of here with Gaara and I made him cry." Sasuke said. "I'm such an idiot." He said as he buried his face into his hands.

"You're not an idiot, you just don't know any better. First apologize to him when he comes to work tomorrow and then just be his friend. That's how you have to start out." Itachi said as he placed his hand in Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nodded.

"Now come on, help me bake a cake." Itachi said as he dragged his brother to the kitchen. Sasuke wore a small smile the whole time.

* * *

**This chapter made me hate myself cause its short. Stupid Gaara!**

**Sasuke: He's a bastard, we all hate him too.**

**Gaara: You made me like this in your story.**

**Naruto: Yea!**

**Sasuke: Don't defend him dobe!**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Gaara: And they forgot me again.**

**Ali: I didn't forget you, cause I'm still mad at you. .**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone!**


	8. Naruto's Feelings Realized!

**This chapter is early! I also wanted to tell you that I have posted a new story! I think it will be good, but it was Paulo's idea so don't expect much!**

**Sasuke: Hey Ali, there's someone on the phone, they wanna talk to you.**

**Ali: *picks phone up* Hello? ^.^**

**Paulo: Stop telling everyone this story isn't good! *o* *hangs up*  
Naruto: Who was it?**

**Ali: Wrong number!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination!**

* * *

Naruto walked into the Uchiha Manor feeling like shit. He didn't want to see Sasuke at all, not after yesterday's incident. Plus he would be working the whole day, not part time, but full time! He had already made up with Gaara though he felt like his insides were yelling for him not to, but he had to! He loved Gaara. Right? He finally arrived and entered the big home; it looked deserted aside from the occasional servant. "Itachi?" he called. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Sa-Sasuke?" he called a bit softer.

"Naruto!" He heard someone yell, he turned to see Itachi eating a slice of cake. "Hi, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Itachi shook his head. "I don't know I can't find him at all." Itachi said with a slight growl. "Shit!" they heard Sasuke yell. Naruto and Itachi followed the voice. "Itachi! Let me out dammit!" Naruto heard as he came to a large room, the door was locked from the outside and being banged on. He turned to Itachi, "I thought you said you didn't know where Sasuke was." Naruto said. Itachi's bangs covered his eyes and he smirked evilly. He looked up and his eyes had a silver gleam. "I lied." He said in a creepy sing song voice. He then grabbed Naruto, slung him over his shoulder and opened the door that showed a dark room with Sasuke. Sasuke was flustered and glaring at Itachi until he saw Naruto's ass being exposed because he was slung over Itachi's shoulder. A blush dusted over his cheeks.

"Catch!" Itachi said as he threw Naruto at Sasuke who scrabbled to catch him. Naruto sailed through the air in a kneeling position, his hands trying to keep the hem of his skirt down, with a bright small blush on his cheeks. Sasuke jaw dropped as Naruto landed on him making them fall on something soft. "Have fun!" Itachi exclaimed as he closed the door leaving them in darkness. Naruto landed straddling Sasuke but both of them couldn't see anything so they wouldn't know. All Sasuke knew was that something was rubbing against his groan and it made him groan. He reached out to grab what it was. "EEK! Sasuke, something's touching me, mmhhm!"

Sasuke immediately let go of what he was holding. "Ok, it let go. " Naruto said relieved. Sasuke sat up but that only cause both of their groins to rub against each other. "Mmmhh!" Naruto moaned, "Ugh." Sasuke groaned. He rolled over and Naruto ended up under him, but again it was dark and they were very unaware of what positions they were in. "Sasuke! It's on top of me!" Naruto yelled. He tangled his legs around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close. "I got it!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke moaned. Naruto being the innocent blonde we all know and love was oblivious to why. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly. He then felt a soft breath fan his face and something heavy on top of him. "It's gonna eat me!" Naruto yelled.

Outside the room Itachi was listening to everything. "What the hell do they thinks going on?" He asked himself. Then he sweat dropped. "Oh yeah I forgot to turn on the lights! Duh" Itachi said as he flipped the switch to turn the lights on.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes that twinkled with lust. Sasuke was breathing heavily and had a small flustered blush on his face. Naruto at seeing Sasuke like that immediately flushed and covered his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto and blushed to resemble his favorite food. "S-sorry." He stuttered as he climbed of Naruto and looked anywhere but at him. And that's when they noticed what room they were in.

They were on a big red bed covered in rose petals, and a beautiful silver canopy over it. There were two sides to the room. One side had bondage items while the other had things like kitty ears and stuff for role play. There was a nightstand table with a card and a large, and I mean large, bottle of lube.

_Dear Sasuke _

_This is my gift to you as your older brother._

_If this bottle runs out, there are several more in the top drawer. _

_Don't wear Naruto out too much, I have yet to tell _

_Kyuubi so please take your time. Make sure you tell him how you feel!_

_Love your Aniki,_

_Itachi_

_P.S: You're both clean, trust me so you can go bareback! Have fun!_

Sasuke clenched the note on his face as a bright red blush crept on his face. "What's the note say?" Naruto asked, he had yet to look around the room. "Nothing!" Sasuke yelled ripping the note up. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's that bottle for and why is it so big?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pounced on Naruto and covered his eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto asked panicking. _The only way Itachi is going to let me out is if I have sex with Naruto. _Sasuke thought, he sighed as he resigned to his fate.

"Sasuke! Sto-ahh-p! Plea, ahh, please!"

"Sorry Naruto, I can't do that!"

"Do-don't touch there! Ahhaaa!

"Found your spot!"

"No-oo, Sasuke! Wh-aht are you ha doing? It hur-ahh, it hurts!"

"Sorry Naruto."

"Sasuke stop I'm go-gonna! Ahh!"

Itachi swung the door open with a huge smile on his face, "You did it!" only to get punched in the face by his little brother who was standing there waiting for him. He stepped out the room with a blindfolded Naruto who was giggling and breathing for air. "Why did start hahaa to tickle me?" He asked. Sasuke just grinned as he led Naruto to his room and untied his blindfold.

Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other as they burst out laughing for no reason. The tension that was there yesterday was gone. "Naruto I'm sorry for yesterday, you're right. I didn't understand your love for Gaara." Sasuke said, spitting Gaara's name out like venom. "And it's none of my business what happens between you, I just want to be there for you, as your friend." Sasuke said as he took Naruto's hand. Naruto felt happy yet disappointed. He felt happy that Sasuke wanted to be there for him but not as a friend. He also wanted Sasuke to show some sign of jealousy. Naruto shook his head inwardly, what was he thinking? Why would he want Sasuke to like him in any other way than that of a friend? Was he falling fo- no! No he had Gaara!

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. Sasuke forced a grin on his face. _God I want him so badly._ Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto. "Well, now that everything's settled, I need you to help me wash my car." Sasuke said as he made his way out of his room and down the stairs to his front lawn. Naruto followed.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"Why was Itachi on the floor just now?"

"He likes to sleep on the floor sometimes."

"That's weird."

"It's Itachi." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a sponge, a bucket of liquid soap, and the hose. "I'll go turn the hose on." He said as he disappeared around the corner. "Is there water yet?" he heard Sasuke yell.

Naruto put down the bucket and sponge and sat on the hood of the car. He looked into the small hole of the hose and saw nothing but black. "No!" he yelled back. He heard a slight squeaking sound and heard Sasuke ask again. He looked into the hose and saw something. He opened his mouth in happy surprise when water blasted him in the face. "Oww." He whined cutely as he squeezed his one eye that the water hit. He was drenched and his uniform was socked and clinging to his body.

"Hey is it working-" Sasuke was cut off as he caught sight of Naruto. There he was sitting on the hood of his black Mercedes with a wet, see-through maid's outfit. Not to mention the cold water made his nipples harden and a slight blush from the coldness appear on his cheeks. He also had one eye closed in the cutest manner and the hose was still on, a stream of water pouring onto Naruto. He was the picture of seductive innocence and Sasuke felt his cock twitch just a bit because of it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "I'm all wet!" Sasuke could feel the oncoming nosebleed so he stopped it before Naruto saw. _Be his friend first, be his friend!_ Sasuke chanted in his head.

He walked over to Naruto, now calm and collected and grabbed a sponge. "Dobe." He said as he began to wash his car, trying to keep his mind off of Naruto in any way he could. "Don't call me that Teme!" Naruto yelled as he pointed his finger at Sasuke. Little did Naruto know that he forgot that the hose was in that hand so he ended up soaking Sasuke. Now his clothes, which consisted of a white shirt and black shorts, were soaked and see through. It was Naruto's turn to blush.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled again as he threw the soapy sponge at Naruto, it hit him in the face, leaving bubbles in his hair and around his face. _Dammit I just made him cuter!_ Sasuke scolded himself as he blushed at Naruto. "You're going to regret that!" Naruto said as he blasted Sasuke with water forgetting how sexy Sasuke looked wet. Naruto chased Sasuke around with the hose. Sasuke threw sponges at Naruto and hid behind his car. They went around in circles having the best times of their life.

Itachi was walking around rubbing his nose and noticed the hose turned on. "Stupid Sasuke probably left the hose on too." Itachi grumbled as he twisted the knob around and left. Itachi, being Itachi, turned the hose in the direction that cause even more water to blast out.

Naruto being small and an uke dropped the hose as it whirled out of control. Sasuke seeing his opportunity of revenge grabbed Naruto around the waist and hoisted him into the area the hose was spraying around in. "Nooo! Sasuke stop it! Hahaa, please!" Naruto begged laughing. They both failed to notice Gaara's car drive and park itself outside the open gates. Gaara exited and walked inside the estate and grew furious. "Dammit seriously Naruto. I don't like Sasuke my ass. If that doesn't prove Naruto likes Sasuke I don't know what will." Gaara said as he walked out of the gates, he bumped into someone on the way out. "Watch it! Hey you're that weird gay guy that was with that blonde idiot." She said. Gaara glared at her.

"And you're the pink haired bimbo Sasuke dropped." Gaara said back hotly. She glared at him before sticking her nose in the air. "Whatever, I'm here for Sasuke-kun. I have a trick to make him mine again. " Sakura said happily.

"Yeah well it ain't gonna work. He has his sights set on someone else." Gaara said angrily before walking to his car. Sakura took a look at Naruto and Sasuke and felt angrily. She turned back to Gaara. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sasuke, stop, I don't haha have any energy left." Naruto said and Sasuke put him down before jogging to close the hose. When he came back he saw Naruto squinting at the front gates.

"I could be wrong but, is that Gaara's car?" Naruto asked squinting a bit more.

"What time is it?" he added. Sasuke made an educated guess. "Should be around lunch time." Sasuke answered. Naruto then was surprised. "Shoot! Gaara was going to take me out for lunch since I have an hour for it. Now I can't go I'm all wet!" Naruto complained as he began to walk to Gaara's car. Sasuke followed slightly sulking that his time with his Naruto was over. Well he wasn't his, yet.

Naruto proceeded to open the car door when Sasuke noticed the slight shaking. _That means, shit I can't let Naruto see that! _He thought but alas it was too late and Naruto had already yanked the door open to find his boyfriend being mounted by Sakura. Their actions were very self explanatory. "Naruto!" Gaara exclaimed. "Don't, I think you of all people know that cheating is the one thing that I can't and won't put up with. Bye Gaara" Naruto said quickly as he walked back into the gates. "Wait! Naruto!" Gaara yelled as he put on his underwear and got out the car to race after Naruto. Sasuke didn't let him get too far, because his fist became best friends with Gaara, they really _hit it_ off. (A/N I'm so lame lol)

"You don't know how badly I wanted to do that." Sasuke said as he glared at Gaara before racing after Naruto.

He grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. Naruto had big tears in his eyes and they fell over the instant he saw Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto who stiffened at then cried harder.

_Dammit, dammit! Why? Why? Why doesn't it bother me Gaara was doing that? Do I really, feel that way for Sasuke? I can't, I'm just going to get hurt again. I don't want to get hurt. Sasuke's just going to throw me away. _Naruto said as he cried harder into Sasuke's chest (1). He stopped a little while late, Sasuke had his hand in his hair and his arm around his waist and his face buried in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto's forehead rested on Sasuke's shoulder and his arms fisted Sasuke's damp shirt. "Hey are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a small nod. "Can you take me home?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and got up with Naruto in his arms. He carried him into his freshly washed car and was about to set him down but gave him a soft kiss on his head. Naruto's eyes widened but when he looked at Sasuke, he was already starting the car. _I must have imagined it, Sasuke would never love me._

* * *

**Aww, so sad! Gaara you jerk!**

**Gaara: Stop making people hit me! *ice pack on face***

**Ali: Never!**

**(1)Now we see the affect of Sasuke's words! Stop saying everything can be solved with a good fuck Sasuke!**

**Special Thanks to certain reviewers:**

** Beautifulyaoilover93**

** Go Anime**

** Dude YBL**

** skyglazingMaro**

** Nai No Kawaii**

**Thank you for your long and thoughtful reviews! They made me feel loved!**

**Sasuke: That's the only love your getting.**

**Ali: Shut up, Itachi loves me!**

**Itachi: Yup, when she's not making my little brother punch me in the face!**

**Ali: Sorry bout that, hehe**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone!**


	9. Sh t

**Hello everyone I am sooooooo sorry! i lost my computer  
**

**Sasuke: Sucks for you!**

**Ali: Naruto Sasuke's bullying me!**

**Naruto: Don't be mean to Ali-chan! No sex for a week!**

**Sasuke: Noooo! I'm sorry!**

**Ali: hehe *evil smirk***

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! Police Officer: Ma'am I'm going to have you take you in for fraud. Kidding, just kidding! Don't take me officer!**

**I don't own any songs either! If you were wondering…**

Ever since the incident with Gaara, Naruto had called in sick for a week and Sasuke was tired of it. _He's probably crying his eyes out for the panda jerk, and I'm not going to sit around while he does. He deserves better than that. _Sasuke thought as he walked towards his car. It was 6 p.m. and his mind revolved around the blonde, he finally gave into his desire to see his love. He turned the ignition on and put it in drive before crushing the poor accelerator and speeding to Naruto's apartment. Before he knocked on the door he could hear Kyuubi and Naruto having a conversation.

"Kyuubi, no! What if he doesn't want me?"

"Of course he'll take you, who wouldn't?"

"But he slept with someone like her! She's a slut what if I give him my body and then he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Then it's his loss, Naruto. You messed around with him and his car, so that means that he has to have some interest in you." Kyuubi said before Sasuke hear sniffles and quiet sobs. "I don't want him to hurt me." Naruto whispered. _I can't believe he still loves that jackass although he could be talking about me too. _Sasuke thought angrily and hopefully. He knocked on the door. "Oh my gosh, what if it's him?" Naruto asked panicking.

"Then you tell him how you feel." Kyuubi answered as Sasuke heard footsteps coming towards the door. "No! If it's him tell him I'm not here!" Naruto all but yelled loud enough for Sasuke and his neighbors to hear him.

The door was opened and Sasuke looked at him angrily. _You of all people shouldn't be supporting him to end up with Gaara again!_ Sasuke thought angrily. "Oh it's you; Naruto is inside his room, go on ahead." Kyuubi said. _Guess it's not me. _Sasuke said disappointed and angry that it wasn't him who Naruto was talking about. Sasuke made his way to Naruto's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Naruto sniffled. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but Kyuubi did instead. "It's me!" He called from the living room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his actions but didn't say anything. "Come in Kyuu!" Naruto called.

Sasuke entered the room and Naruto gasped childishly but cutely at the same time. "Kyuubi, you liar!" Naruto yelled. He was secretly happy Sasuke was here but also terrified. _I told Kyuubi that if it was him to tell him I wasn't here!_ He thought angrily. "Kyuubi, you're a bad listener too!" He added. "Sue me!" Kyuubi yelled. Sasuke was very confused at the brother's antics but chose to ignore them in favor of comforting Naruto. Who had a little red nose from crying into tissues and his eyes were slightly tinted red and there were faded tear lines on his cheeks. Sasuke just wanted to wrap his arms around Naruto and kiss him senseless and tell him that he shouldn't waste time on Gaara. But he didn't. Instead he walked over to Naruto and knocked him upside the head muttering a dobe.

"Why'd you do that Teme?!" Naruto yelled angrily. "I'm taking you on a date, I'll be here in two hours. Dress in clubbing clothes." Was what Sasuke would have liked to say. Instead he said, quite coldly, "Stop moping around, it's depressing and pitiful. I'll give you two hours to get ready; I'll be here by eight. Dress in clubbing clothes."

"Wait!...What?" Naruto asked confused at the fast and demanding sentence.

"8:00, you, me, clubbing. Dobe." Sasuke repeated adding the insult at the end as an afterthought and then he walked out the room. Naruto was left there blinking a couple of times before a red blush spread across his face. "I-is this a d-date?" Naruto said out loud. He started to tap his index fingers and blushed deeply at thinking of his and Sasuke on a date. He reminded himself of his friend Hinata. Kyuubi was relaxing on the couch, looking bored as Sasuke left. As soon as he closed the door he raced to his little brother's room. He found a Hinata version of Naruto. "Hinata, how'd you get in Naruto's room?" Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm just nervous!" Naruto said, hugging a pillow to his chest. Kyuubi jumped on his bed and landed cross legged. "Whyyy? Did something happen with the Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked excited. Naruto nodded. "We're going clubbing." Naruto said. Kyuubi didn't know if he should be happy for Naruto or be lecturing him about alcohol and condoms.

Outside, driving, Sasuke was cursing at himself. "Idiot! Why would you say it like that? You were supposed to suppose to say it sweetly!" He scolded himself; he bagged his fist on the wheel as he came to a stop sign, unconsciously honking the horn and scaring the crap out of an elderly woman who was crossing the street. He winced as he heard her give a very elderly scream. "Are you alright ma'ma?" He asked as he rolled down his window. "Stupid fucking asshole, where'd you get your driver's license, a crash dummy!?" The old lady yelled at him.

"Screw you grandma!" He cursed back. The lady then smacked her cane against the hood of his car. Sasuke sat there gaping, had she really done that to his precious little car? "Fucking teens and their hip rides, back in my day we had to walk, no fancy machines then!" the grandma muttered to herself as she crossed the street. Sasuke only growled at her retreating back, debating whether or not to drive onto the sidewalk and run the old woman over, but he only drove away thinking that it would be a pain to get the crusty blood of his car, not to mention hiding the body and all that jazz.

He sped home to change. He ended up going through half his closet before he settled on a blue long sleeve button up shirt, leaving most of the buttons unbuttoned and white jeans with black and blue chains hanging from the side. He looked in the mirror and declared himself sexy. Which he was he could give any guy a hard on, gay or straight, and make any girl wet her panties even if she didn't swing that way. While he waited for it to be eight he was constantly teased by his older brother.

"Sasuke's going on a date; Sasuke's going on a date!" Itachi sang. Sasuke's eye twitched in an angry way.

"Who's Sasuke going on a date with? Who, who, who?" Itachi asked. Sasuke might have developed a permanent twitch by now. "Naruto! Naruto! That's who! Why is Sasuke going on a date with Naruto?" Itachi continued. "Cause he looooves him!" Itachi sang dodging the punch thrown at his face. "Not this time!" he said as he skipped away. "It is not a date!" he yelled aggravated. "As if Naruto would actually go on a date after that break up." Sasuke said.

"It's been a week since then so stop using excuses." Itachi said.

"If Kyuubi dumped you, how long would it take you to get over that?" Sasuke asked quickly, and was hit in the face by a couch pillow. "Don't even kid about that, I would never date again." Itachi said with teary eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, "Point taken." Itachi said.

Sasuke put up with Itachi's teasing for a bit before it was finally 8:00. He practically skipped to his car and hopped into the driver's seat and drove to Naruto's house where said blonde was freaking out.

"No Kyuubi, I look horrible!" Naruto wailed. Kyuubi banged him on the head. "You look as good as you did in the other 29 outfits you asked my opinion on." He said. "Plus it's already 8:00." He added. Naruto was dressed in a black shirt button up shirt with a giant orange explosion on the back and black skinny jeans with rips here and there. His hair seemed shinier and his eyes bluer as they radiated excitement. They heard the doorbell and Naruto raced to open the door. His eyes widened at the sight before him as did the person who was looking him up and down. "What are you doing here Gaara?" he asked hotly.

"Naruto, I just came here because I didn't want things to end on bad terms. I'm sorry." Gaara said. Naruto gave him a thousand watt smile. "Thanks Gaara, friends?" he asked. Gaara gave him a smile. "Friends." He gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Kyuubi who had watched from inside was glaring as his brother. "What?" he asked. Kyuubi only glared. "Oh come on, he's a good person inside." Naruto said. "Yeah, deep, deep inside." Kyuubi muttered. Naruto closed the door but was stopped when it wedged itself. He tried to close it again before yanking it open a bit and slamming it. "Dobe! You're going to crush my foot." Sasuke growled. Naruto opened the door and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, sorry." He apologized.

Sasuke forgot all about his wounded foot when he saw Naruto. _I'm going to have a hard time not tapping that. _Sasuke thought as he licked his lips. He then caught Naruto checking him out and grinned. "See something you like?" he asked teasingly. Naruto blushed. "No, there's not much to like." Naruto replied wolfishly. Sasuke gave him a half-hearted glare before grabbing his arm and pulling him close. "Ready?" Naruto blushed and nodded. "Have fun!" Kyuubi called as he closed the door. They walked side by side and got into Sasuke's car. "Is this a date, cause if it is I-"

"No, don't worry it's not." Sasuke said. He didn't want this time with him ruined by Naruto saying that he just broke up with Gaara. "Oh." Naruto said as he leaned into the seat disappointed. (A/N I make them so stupidly oblivious!).

They drove in silence and when they got to the bar, they were overwhelmed by the loud music blasting through the open windows. Naruto blushed when he saw it was one of those types of clubs. The ones that had rooms for ahem personal business with lovers. Sasuke order them a slightly strong drink to start off their night. They downed their drinks and the tension diminished completely as they started to talk and drink.

"We met in a bar." Naruto said. "Yeah I remember, gave you a black eye, you only busted my lip." Sasuke said smirking. "Shut up!" Naruto said as he punched Sasuke on the shoulder lightly.

"You know Gaara came to see me before you came." Naruto said. Sasuke glared. "Really?" "Yeah, he wanted to stay friends at the very least." Sasuke, being very tipsy was possessive and really didn't want to be talking about Naruto's ex-boyfriend. "Ooooh! I love this song! Let's dance." A tipsy Naruto said grabbing a possessive Sasuke who didn't object at the chance to have Naruto's body pressed against his.

_Oh yeah, They tell me I'm a bad boy All the ladies look at me and act coy I just like to put my hands up in the air I want that girl dancing over there_

_Look at her go on the dancefloor She's amazing on the dancefloor When she moves, girl I want more Keep it going girl, like I got an encore You got me saying:_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, go little bad girl_

_Oh yeah, They tell me I'm a bad boy All the ladies look at me and act coy I just like to put my hands up in the air I want that girl dancing over there_

Naruto threw his hands in the air and let his hips swing with the beat of the music. Sasuke watched Naruto's tight ass move around and he gave in. He grabbed Naruto's hip and pressed his ass against his groin, almost moaning at the delicious contact. Naruto tensed and then let go, throwing his head back on Sasuke's shoulder and wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wrapped his hands loosely around Naruto's waist as Naruto grinded his ass into his hardening dick.

_Shaking her ass from the left to the right Moving it round just the way that I like I wanna see her move like a movie on flight She got it how I want it and I want it all night_

_Look at her go on the dance floor She's amazing on the dance floor When she moves, girl I want more Keep it going girl, like I got an encore You got me saying_

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, go little bad girl_

_She got my heart jumpin' And my adrenalin pumpin' and gunnin' Like ain't nobody ever seen (seen seen seen…) As a matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dreams Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin' I'm attacking after she back it up and make it DROP (Drop drop drop…)_

_After I met her, I tell her David Guetta is on the track Baby girl don't STOP (Stop Stop Stop…) Keep it going you never know when somebody gonna throw couple dollars_

_Got a pocket full of hundred dollars bills Ludacris, Mr. Make-A-Woman-Holla SING (Sing Sing Sing…) And every night on the floor putting on a SHOW (Show Show Show…) Everybody in the club Here's a little something you should know_

They moved in sync, grinding against each other in a frantic need for contact. Sasuke suddenly turned Naruto around and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. It was a clash of teeth and tongues fueled by love and lust. Naruto moaned and grinded into Sasuke. Sasuke twined his fingers into Naruto's hair and tugged, making Naruto's head tilt back. Sasuke kissed his way along Naruto's jaw line making his way to the tan column that was Naruto's neck. He nipped at him and bit his neck.

_Look at her go on the dance floor She's amazing on the dance floor When she moves, girl I want more Keep it going girl, like I got an encore You got me saying  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, little bad girl Go little bad girl, go little bad girl_

They made their way up the club's steps, getting cat calls, kissing each other senseless. They stumbled into an empty room and Naruto ended up panting on a large bed. Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's neck and his fingers began to undo his buttons. He ran his hands up and down Naruto's sides making the blonde under him shudder with pleasure. "Sasuke!" Naruto moaned and Sasuke let the last of his will power be thrown out the window as his hand snaked its way under the waistband of Naruto's jeans.

"Ughhh" Naruto groaned as he sat up. His ass was sore and his head was pounding, all he remembered was dancing and drinking with Sasuke and then it was a blur. "Mmhhmm, Naru" he heard someone moan. He turned to the source of the noise and was speechless as he found Sasuke snoring lightly. He saw the creamy pale skin of Sasuke's chest and his goody trail leading under the white sheets. He might have not been the brightest crayon in the box but he certainly wasn't the dullest. He looked down at himself and saw that he was naked himself and his stomach and legs felt sticky. He blushed. _I slept with Sasuke!_ He thought happily._ Shit, I slept with Sasuke!_ Naruto then thought freaking out. He slowly got up and found his discarded clothes on the floor. He dressed and made his way out the room, he didn't really want to face Sasuke after they had sex. Sasuke was probably satisfied with the fact that he took Naruto's virginity, he probably wouldn't sleep with Naruto again unless he needed another fuck.

Tears made their way to Naruto's eyes as he exited the club and hailed a cab to go home. He felt used and dirt, he didn't know what to do. He felt like a whore, event though he lost his virginity to the person he loved.

**(;_;) Bwaahaaa! It's so sad!**

**Sasuke: You didn't even go in detail in the lemon.**

**Ali: Is that all you care about?!**

**Naruto: How could you Sasuke? *tears up***

**Sasuke: No that's not how I meant it, you know I lo *gets duct taped***

**Ali: *holds up duct tape* No confessing until later on!**

**Naruto: (-_-*)**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone! **


	10. Finally!

**Hello again! I would like for all you sasunaru fans to please sign this petition for a sasunaru ending in Naruto Shippuden! Support the cause! **_** petitions **_

**Sasuke: Sign it *death glare***

**Naruto: You have to be nicer about these things! Sign and you will get complementary gift baskets filled with all your sasunaru necessities! **

**Paulo: I want that basket!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline **

Naruto limped his way into his apartment, glad that Kyuubi was still asleep. Honestly who wouldn't be at 3 a.m.? He took a warm shower and scrubbed himself clean before he climbed into bed and let his tears pour out.

Sasuke woke up two hours after Naruto woke up and felt amazing. Until he turned over and saw that his crush was no longer lying in bed next to him. He cursed himself for getting carried away and sleeping with Naruto. He quickly put on his clothes and went home. He silently took a shower and he laid in bed awake thinking of what to do. It was going to be 7 o'clock soon and Naruto probably was going to call in sick or something to avoid him and Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen. When his alarm clock beeped at seven he went to wake Itachi. "Tell Naruto that he exceeded his sick calls and that he better show up, if he quits drag him here." Sasuke said at a sleepy Itachi. "Mmm, kay." He mumbled before snuggling up into his comforter. "Now!" Sasuke said as he ripped the sheets off of Itachi. "I need my beauty sleep dammit!" Itachi yelled but none the less got up and went to the phone. Sasuke hurried into a different room and began to work his magic.

Naruto was currently being hauled into his brother's car, though he hung to a light pole for dear life. "Nooo, Kyuu! I don't wanna go!" Naruto whined. Kyuubi slapped his ass, like a mother would her child and it made Naruto wince from the soreness that was already there. "Naruto, why did you – " Kyuubi was interrupted as Naruto let go of the pole and hopped into the car. "Come on Kyuubi, hurry up, I'm gonna be late." Naruto said fearing what his brother would do to him if he found out that he lost his virginity in a drunken one night stand. Kyuubi blinked and got in the car and drove to the Uchiha Manor.

_What am I going to do? I can't face Sasuke. Shit, what if Kyuubi finds out. He's going to kill Sasuke and then castrate me! I don't want to lose Naru Junior! _Naruto thought hopelessly as they pulled into the driveway. He walked inside as was met by an evilly grinning Itachi. He quivered at the look he was getting from him. "I know your secret." Itachi song whispered. Naruto's eyes widened as he blushed and glared at Itachi. "Sasuke wants you to go to the last room in the right hallway upstairs." Itachi said as he walked past Naruto to Kyuubi.

"Let's go play; Naruto and Sasuke are going to be busy." Itachi said as he wrapped an arm around Kyuubi. Kyuubi blinked, "Am I missing something?" he asked. Itachi shook his head 'no' and pecked him on the nose before walking to his car and driving to Kyuubi's empty apartment where they would love each other on every possible surface.

Naruto walked slowly up the stairs and down the hall, he was in no hurry, no siree. But he couldn't walk like a grandma forever so he finally arrived at the door at the end of the hallway. He twisted the doorknob and peeked his head in the dark room. He opened the door some more to let light into the room and was startled when he found Sasuke standing there. "Why did you leave?" Naruto only fidgeted under Sasuke's questioning glare.

"Naruto, why did you leave?" Sasuke repeated calmly. Naruto couldn't take it, seeing Sasuke so calm and collected when he was suffering with worry and angst. "Because you fucking took my virginity when I was drunk!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke's eyes widened. He hadn't known Naruto was a virgin. Not that he minded, he had taken lots of people's virginity, but Naruto was Naruto, not just another fuck.

"I am not going to be your sex toy Sasuke! I am a person and I have feelings, I'm not like your other fucks who throw themselves at your feet. I am not going to get used and then dumped by you." Naruto yelled. "You are a jerk, taking advantage of me when I was drunk. I never wanted my first time to be in a filthy sex room in a club. I wanted it to be special. Hell, I don't even remember sleeping with you, it was a blur. It would have been nice to at _least_ remember my first time, because it wasn't completely meaningless. I had sex with the person I loved and I can't even remember it, I-"

Sasuke's lips crashed against Naruto's in a needy kiss, Naruto pushed at Sasuke's chest, trying to get out of his grip. "Let me go Sasuke!" Naruto said. "No." Sasuke growled.

"I am not letting you go, I am so sorry that I took advantage of you Naruto, but I don't regret being your first. I loved it. I loved being the one that made you moan and I loved the way my name sounded when you screamed it. I loved how I could make your body squirm with my touch." Sasuke said as he looked Naruto in the eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. Naruto had a cute pink blush on his cheeks from hearing Sasuke's sweet but very descriptive words. "I love you Naruto, and if you let me I am going making it up to you. You are more than just a fuck. " Sasuke said as he leaned in for a kiss. He stopped just when their lips were going to meet and looked at Naruto. He was giving him the choice, whether or not Naruto was going to accept him.

(LEMON! LÍMON! BEWARE YaoI!) You've been officially warned.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and buried his fingers in his hair. "Love you to" he whispered before he leaned in, letting his eyes flutter closed, closing the distance between them in a sweet and delectable kiss. Sasuke wasted no time in swiping his tongue against Naruto's bottom lip asking for entry. Naruto opened his mouth with no hesitation and let Sasuke's tongue explore his mouth. This wasn't like their first kiss, it wasn't sloppy or needy. It was gentle and fulfilling. Sasuke roamed Naruto's mouth with his tongue memorizing every detail. He coaxed Naruto's pink tongue to play with his and it turned into a sexy kiss filled with love and lust. They fought for dominance and Sasuke won, Naruto letting him control the kiss. But due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs they pulled apart. Naruto panted and a small string of saliva hung from the corner of his lips. Sasuke licked it and made Naruto give small mewl. Sasuke pulled away to go turn the lights on and lock the door, much to Naruto's annoyance. Who blinked as the lights turned on, since he had already grown accustomed to the dark.

Then he looked around the room and gave a small gasp. The room was in a dull hue of red light and the walls were bare red. There were two small red loveseats and a huge king sized bed with silky red covers and a matching canopy. The floor and bed were dusted with white and red rose petals, and there was a small wooden bedside table with that same bottle, except it looked a little bigger. Naruto felt himself start to blush and tear up as he felt Sasuke wrap his arms around him from behind. Sasuke placed butterfly kisses on Naruto's neck. "I've never *kiss* done this for anyone *kiss*. You are the *kiss* only one *kiss* because you *kiss* are the one I love *kiss*" Sasuke said. (A/N He's so cheesssy! That's my fault!)

Naruto turned around and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips, before he was pushed back onto the bed. Sasuke crawled on top of him and kissed him hard, probably bruising his pink lips. He ran his hands up and down Naruto's lithe body making Naruto mewl in anticipation. Sasuke quickly stripped Naruto, and began to kiss at his neck. He nipped at his neck, leaving love bites on his new lover as he took off his shirt. Naruto moaned in appreciation as Sasuke ran his tongue over the marked flesh. He worked his way down to Naruto's nipples and began to tease the buds with his tongue, biting them occasionally until it was hard and red. He gave the other nipple the same attention and then traveled down to his prize, Naruto's hard and leaking member. He grabbed it and received a long sultry moan from Naruto.

He pumped the base and licked at the head. "S-Sas…please…hah…ah! Sto-op…teas..ohh..teasing!" Naruto moaned as the action caused him to buck up. Sasuke wrapped his mouth around Naruto's head and swirled his tongue around the slit, licking the pre-cum. "Ahh!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke took him in whole. He fondled his balls and flattened his tongue and ran it up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto tried to buck up into the warm sleek heat but Sasuke's hand at his hips prevented him from doing so. Naruto could feel the coil of pleasurable pressure tighten. "Sasuke…I'm go-gonna…uhh..cu-cumm!" Naruto tried to warn as Sasuke bobbed his head up and down Naruto's member. Sasuke chuckled at seeing Naruto so helpless under him. It cause vibrations to rock Naruto's shaft and was more than enough to send Naruto over the edge and shoot a jet of silky white cum into Sasuke's mouth, who greedily swallowed. He crawled back to Naruto's lips and kissed him. "Mmm." Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to pump Naruto's cock back to life.

Naruto, not wanting to submit completely just yet flipped their positions and gave Sasuke a foxy grin. "Let me return the favor." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's neglected cock through his jeans. He unzipped the jeans and got rid of both his jeans and boxers in one tug. He might have been acting like give head was nothing to him but he was freaking out as he pumped Sasuke. _He's huge! How am I suppose to fit that in my mouth? Just think of it as a lollipop. Yeah lollipop. _

Naruto innocently kissed the tip and Sasuke groaned at the sight of Naruto with his cock near his mouth. Naruto licked the tip that leaked pre-cum. He kissed his way down Sasuke's shaft and suddenly deep throated Sasuke without warning. "Unn" Sasuke groaned. Naruto looked up at him with his big blue eyes and Sasuke felt his coil twist painfully close to release. He yanked Naruto off his cock and laid him down on the bed. "Was I bad?" Naruto asked. Sasuke groaned, it was like Naruto was asking him if he should be punished. Insert explicit naughty images there.

"I just want to be inside you when I cum." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed a bright red. He kissed Naruto and his hand traveled, unknown, to the bottle of lube. He popped the top open and squirted a generous amount of his fingers.

"I want to be inside of you, I want to feel you around me, and I want to make you mine." Sasuke said in a husky voice in Naruto's ear as he nipped at the lobe. "Then make me all yours." Naruto said panting. He circled Naruto's puckered entrance; teasing the blonde and making him mewl and gasp as he slowly slid one finger in to the knuckle. He wiggled his finger making Naruto gasp. He then deemed Naruto ready for the second and started to stretch him. So far Naruto wasn't minding, it just felt extremely uncomfortable, then Sasuke started to scissor him and added the third finger. "Sas-uke…it..it hurts." Naruto whimpered as small tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. Sasuke kissed the tears away and looked for the spot that would have Naruto seeing stars. His fingers brushed past the bundle of nerves and Naruto cried out. "Ahhh! Do..do that again…ahh.. please!" He begged.

Sasuke pumped his fingers in and out of Naruto, hitting his prostate dead on each time. When Naruto's cock started to leak with more pre-cum Sasuke removed his fingers. He positioned his head at Naruto's entrance and looked into Naruto's eyes one more time for full permission. Naruto smiled and nodded at Sasuke who eased himself into the tight hole. "Na-Naruto…so tight." He groaned as he buried his cock into him until the hilt. "Naruto moaned at feeling so complete. Sasuke started to move gently, not wanting to hurt his lover.

"Sasuke." He panted. "Gentle next time, just do me long and hard now." Naruto demanded panting and moaning. Sasuke grinned at hearing the words 'next time' and slid his cock out completely before thrusting back in. Naruto bucked up in order to meet Sasuke's thrust. Sasuke snaked his hand to Naruto's cock and began to pump it up and down in time with his thrusts. "Unnn….Sasuke! I'm gon-onna…cu-cum! Har…ahh...der! Fast-ahh-ter!" Naruto begged as he frantically thrust his ass upwards. Sasuke complied and thrust into his lover harder and faster, jerking Naruto's cock sloppily. Naruto came with a cry of his lover's name, cumming all over his and Sasuke's stomachs. Sasuke with a few more jerky thrust spilled his seed deep inside of Naruto groaning his name.

They both collapsed on the bed and snuggled together into each other's arms. "Love you Sasuke." Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep. "Love you to Naru." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto on the top of his head. He began to close his eyes when he heard a slight beeping sound. He looked around the room and saw a small camera in the corner with a note. He climbed out of bed and smiled when he heard Naruto's whine for the loss of warmth and walked to the camera. He ripped the note off.

_Hope you don't mind that I recorded your first time together!_

_This will make a great home movie someday! Take all the time you need, this camera _

_doesn't run out of battery and I have yet to tell Kyuubi._

_-Itachi_

_P.S. There are toys under the bed!_

Sasuke growled as he crushed the note and stuck it on the camera. The weirdest thing happened, the note burned off the lens. Sasuke glared into the camera before he looked for Naruto's maid outfit and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text and then climbed back into bed with Naruto, burying his face into his sunshine hair.

On the other end of the text: Kyuubi flipped his phone on and opened the text message. He was slightly flushed and panting hard. That's what you get for going 8 rounds with a horny devil, who still wanted more. He read the text and Itachi suddenly felt cold. The aura around Kyuubi suddenly turned black and deadly. "Itachi" Kyuubi growled. "Y-yes." He squeaked.

"How could you! You're getting blue balls for a 2 month!" Kyuubi yelled as he threw his phone at Itachi and stomped out of the living room to get dressed. Itachi caught the phone before it hit his face and read the text message.

_From Naruto:_

_ This is Sasuke, You're horny lover a.k.a. My retarded brother pimped out your little ball of sunshine. Naruto's ass now belongs to me because of your boyfriend. I suggest blue balls for a month is appropriate punishment, but it's your choice._

_ Aniki, if you're reading this, good luck._

Itachi felt a small pain in his groin at the thought of not being able to sex up his Kyuu for _two _months. Sasuke was going to get it.

**Tada! There for all the perverts out there who wanted a lemon so badly. **

**Sasuke: I think I just got hard all over again *carries Naruto away***

**Naruto: Nooo, my ass is sore!**

**Ali: My sheets! My beautiful SasuNaru sheets!**

**I am thinking of continuing the story, review and tell me if you guys think I should.**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone!**


	11. Hell, I mean, The Beach

**Hello! If you're reading this it either means:**

**Sasuke: A) She's continuing the story**

**Naruto: B) She's just fucking with you**

**Ali: C) Evil inner gay men have taken over my fanfictions!**

**Paulo: Right, just blame the inner gay men.**

**Sasuke: If you haven't figured it out it's C**

**Ali: It's A dimwit!**

**Disclaimer: I own the story not it's Characters!**

***NOTE* Kyuubi and Itachi are 23, 24.**

Since that fateful day Naruto and Sasuke have continued to go at it like rabbits, and Itachi has yet to seek revenge on his little brother for the worst case of blue balls in his life. Summer vacation's two months were nearing its end quickly and Naruto found that today, Tuesday, was the last day of his vacation. So he decided to go out and celebrate with his friends and discuss their summers while having fun. And he was in the middle of trying to get a day off.

"Please Sasuke-sama!" Naruto begged.

"No, you have work to do." Sasuke said with a tone that clearly said 'don't defy me'.

"Work my ass!" Naruto yelled frustrated. "Well, when you put it that way…" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around his blonde dobe, grabbing a handful of Naruto's ass, and leaned in close. "I wouldn't mind working this cute little ass." Sasuke said as he squeezed. Naruto squealed and turned pink as he jumped out of Sasuke's perverted arms.

"That's not how I meant it Sasuke-sama! The only work I do is letting you do me whenever you want! We have done it everywhere!" Naruto said turning slightly red. Sasuke frowned. "I'm sure that's not true." He said. Naruto's eye twitched. "We've done it on" he took a big breath before he continued.

"The bed, the floor, the rug, the couch, the shower, in the bathtub, over the sink, on the kitchen counter, in the pool, on a pool chair, every seat of your car, on the hood and trunk of your car, on doors, on the kitchen table, in the Jacuzzi, and we even did it on your brother's bed to get a good laugh!" Naruto finished panting heavily, trying to suck air into his lungs. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"That's not everywhere, tch. There are still many places you can do it in public without getting caught." Sasuke said. Naruto's hands curled into fists. "If you don't let me go, you're getting blue balls for 3 months, more than Itachi!" Naruto yelled. He had yet to forgive Sasuke for being the one to tell his older brother Kyuubi that he was no longer a virgin, and by text for crying out loud! "You wouldn't do that." Sasuke said glaring at his lover. Naruto smirked smugly. "Try me." Sasuke glared a bit more before he sighed and gave in.

"I can't believe that worked, you are such a horny Teme. I still can't believe Kyuubi hasn't cut off your nuts for taking my virginity at a club, drunk on top of that." Naruto said. Sasuke grinned kinda of sheepishly, "I haven't told him that part yet, Itachi doesn't even know." Sasuke said truthfully.

"You see! I told you Kyuubi, he's hornier than me!" Itachi and a very scary Kyuubi entered the room. You could practically see death radiating off of Kyuubi. Sasuke felt like cowering in fear behind Naruto and clutching Sasu Jr. for protection. But he didn't, he just happened to be standing behind Naruto with his hands ready to protect his family jewels in case any harm may befall them. "Naruto." Kyuubi gritted out. "Sasuke." He said with venom.

"Yes." They both squeaked. "The fuck is wrong with you two?!" He yelled, Itachi on the couch behind him, with a juice box, enjoying phase one of his 'Get little Brother for Disabling My Nuts Temporarily' plan, really his plan was just to torture his little brother all day.

"Naruto! How could you let him take your virginity on a drunken night?! Then you two have make up sex and then make love on every possible surface?! Really Sasuke, I just went swimming in the pool yesterday! You are definitely Itachi's brother, horny bunch of Uchihas! You are rushing into sex; you are way too young to even be thinking about it." Kyuubi said hotly. "I'm almost 18!" Naruto said. "I'm almost 19." Sasuke replied after him. "And?!" Kyuubi yelled angrily. "When did you first have sex with Itachi?" Sasuke asked smugly. Kyuubi flushed red.

"N-now that's no-none of your business!" Kyuubi stuttered. Behind him stood Itachi with a flash car that red 17 in bright red paint. "Aniki, you lied! You said you had sex with Itachi when you were at least 21!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi whirled around to look at Itachi but he was just innocently lying on the couch the 'what I do?' look.

"Hey I am not the one getting lectured here." Kyuubi yelled. "Should be." Naruto muttered. Sasuke looked at him smugly. "Itachi! Do something about you're evil little brother!" Kyuubi said childishly. Itachi, with speed that surprised everyone, was behind Sasuke in less than 5 seconds, giving him one big punch on the top of his head. "Itai!" Sasuke hissed as he clutched his head. Naruto was looking at Sasuke with big worried eyes. "Come on Kyuubi, I think a little revenge is in order; Sasuke's going to pay for doing it on my bed with his own bed." Itachi said as he carried Kyuubi away.

"Are you okay Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked. The Sasuke-sama that followed most of his sentences was now automatic, since Sasuke was such a kinky devil as well. "Yeah." Sasuke muttered. "But I'll be even better if you stay and let me work your ass." Sasuke said huskily, licking the shell of Naruto's ear. "Not happening." Naruto said as he stood up quickly and left Sasuke dead panned on the floor. Then he returned quickly and leaned into Sasuke.

"Thanks for the day of Sasuke-sama." Naruto said wantonly as he French kissed Sasuke and ran his hands up and down his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said happily as he left a horny Sasuke on the floor.

It was around 8:00 a.m. when Sasuke was bothered by Itachi. "Stop being a mourning couch potato. We have plans, your friends are coming over and we're going to the bea-"

"Don't you dare finish that cursed five letter word. Only screaming fan girls, and sandy trunks are what that place is good for." Sasuke said as one of his hands clamped on Itachi's lips, effectively shutting the older brother up. Itachi gave his brother's hand a sloppy lick. Sasuke yanked his hand back quickly, "That's so gross!" Sasuke growled.

"We are going to the bea-"

"Don't say it." Sasuke growled,

"That wonderful place filled with swim trunks and bikinis, as well as sand and beautiful rolling waves." Itachi said, "Better?" He added sarcastically. Sasuke glared at him. "You have to; Neji, Suigetsu, Karin, Temari, Kankuro, TenTen, and Juugo are coming to go." Itachi said glaring back. "Then I'll just send them back disappointed." Sasuke said as he got ready to turn back into a mourning couch potato, he missed his dobe.

"That's too bad, because I heard from Kyuubi, that Naruto and his friends are going. Temari and Kankuro's little brother is going as well." Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Gaara's going?" He asked all deadly like. Itachi nodded smugly, _He took the bait. Now I'll just reel him in._ Itachi thought.

"Imagine the tragedy, Naruto and Gaara, half naked, watching the sunset, and then bam, single Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke suddenly stood up; the same aura that surrounded Kyuubi now surrounded him too. He walked away. "Where are you going?" Itachi called. "To change into my trunks." Sasuke said angrily. Itachi smirked. Phase two was complete.

"Let's go!" Itachi called as he put the last of the objects in the back of a boat, hooked up onto his black jeep. Neji, Suigestu, and Juugo climbed into the jeep along with Itachi as Karin, TenTen, Temari, and Kankuro jumped into their own jeep. Sasuke climbed onto the boat and sat down as he plugged his ear phones into his ears, let music blast on, and fell as sleep on the way there.

_Naruto was dressed in a little fox costume, with cute little triangular orangish ears, and an outfit just like his uniform except it was orange with black. He even had a cut little tail, swishing behind him. He was purring and lying on his back as Sasuke loomed over him. "Sasuke-Sama!" Naruto moaned and in an instance he was naked, moaning and panting under Sasuke. "Please, Sasuke!" Naruto begged. "Harder! Faster! Ahh…nngh!" Naruto moaned as he clawed at Sasuke's back. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"_

"Sasuke!"

Said owner of this name opened his eyes to find a pair of plump, pink, lip glossed lips in front of him. He immediately bolted up and almost crashed into said lips. He pulled away immediately and eyed Karin angrily. Karin was flushing, she was in pink bikini with ruffles all over it, and her breasts were almost pouring out into Sasuke's face. _Ugh, boobs. _Sasuke thought grimly, this was why he was now completely gay, that and Sakura's tantrum. He glared at her and stood up. He looked around and saw that they were in the fiery abysses of hell, with brimstone too, a.k.a. the beach. He could already fell himself start to sweat. They drove to the docks and dropped their yacht into the water; they parked their car and boated to the breach, then tying their boat to a small pier. Itachi had called Kyuubi and found Naruto and the others easily.

They were currently walking just a bit up shore to where Naruto, Kyuubi and his friend's were. They had luck, Naruto and Kyuubi had set up just a short little walk away from their boat.

They began to near a huge crowd up ahead.

"Kyaa~ Will you take a picture with me?" A blonde girl asked. "No take a picture with me!" Another said. "Kiss me!" another crazy one yelled. "Fuck me!" A red headed one cried. Kyuubi, who was wearing red and black trunks, was in the middle of this fan girl hoard with little tears of fear in his eyes.

"I'm gay!" He exclaimed. That shut them up. For a little bit. "Kyaa~ Even better!" the same blonde yelled. "You're bottom right?" another asked and suddenly there were guys hoarding Kyuubi too. "Kiss Me!" one yelled. "Let me do you!" another begged. "NARUTO!" Kyuubi yelled, needed to get out of this horrible scenario. Naruto, wearing orange and blue trunks, tunneled his way through trunks, bikinis, and boobs and finally reached his brother. "Yes Aniki?" he asked innocently and sweetly. "Are you gay too?" someone yelled and made Naruto blush and stutter, "Y-yeah." He managed to say.

"So kawaii!" They all yelled and they attacked them with questions. Both Sasuke and Itachi's eyes twitched as they saw this.

"Stop!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Don't touch my ass!" Naruto screeched.

"That does not belong to you!"

"Hey, ever hear of personal space bub?!"

Sasuke's glare intensified as did Itachi's, their friends started to back away.

"Eek! No do not put your finger there!" Kyuubi squealed as he blushed bright red

"Stop, please! That's not for you to grab." Naruto said as he mimicked Kyuubi's actions. Itachi and Sasuke both stomped there way over there and the hoard immediately parted for the menacing Uchiha's "This!" they said loudly as they both grabbed hold of their shocked partners. "Is not yours, this is mine." They said as they kissed their lovers hard and long. The boys grumbled as they walked away while the girls squealed and pulled cameras out of nowhere.

As the hoard disappeared they pulled away, leaving the two Uzumaki brothers blushing beat red. "Sasuke-sama, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Just Sasuke today, you're not working. And I am here to try to enjoy hell, I mean the beach." Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded and went to sit down. "Nice entrance." Kyuubi said to Itachi. "I try." Itachi said as he pecked his lover and sat on a towel under an umbrella.

"Hey Naruto, we brought the watermelons."

Sasuke turned to looked at Naruto's friends, his eyes immediately falling on our beloved Gaara. "Sabaku." Sasuke growled. "Uchiha." Gaara sneered. Naruto looked at Gaara then at Sasuke and stood between then. "No!" He said as he put both arms out. "I came here to have fun, you two aren't going to ruin that. Gaara is nice Sasuke, and Sasuke is my boyfriend Gaara, please try to get along." Naruto begged. Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other before looking at Naruto, who put on his puppy dog pout. "Fine." They sighed.

"These are my friends. Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, Chouji, TenTen, Shino and Shikamaru." Naruto said pointing to each person as he said their name. Sasuke then turned to his friends and mimicked Naruto. "Time for watermelon!" Itachi said as he grabbed his little brother and dragged him to a huge watermelon. "Here's a stick and a blindfold." Itachi said as he gave said items to his annoyed little brother. "I am not doing this." Sasuke said. "You have to, Naruto wants watermelon." Itachi said, everyone else did too, but he could get Sasuke to jump off a bridge if he mentioned Naruto's name. "Fine." Sasuke said as he tied the blindfold around his eyes and got ready to crack the watermelon open.

_Time to have fun and add a spice of jealousy to make things interesting. _Itachi thought.

He picked the watermelon up and quickly carried it away. Sasuke only hit the sand. His friends chuckled and he growled before lifting his blindfold slightly to see where the watermelon went. "Cheater!" Itachi said and made Sasuke do the blindfold again but not before Sasuke saw where the watermelon was. Which is what Itachi wanted. He moved the watermelon again and dragged Karin to where it once sat. Sasuke charged at the water melon, but ended linking his arms around Karin who blushed furiously but didn't push away. "This watermelon's so soft." Sasuke muttered to himself as he unconsciously grabbed Karin's boob. Karin blushed more, the groups jaw dropped, Itachi laughed his ass off in a corner, and Naruto practically had steam coming out of his ears.

Sasuke lifted the blindfold and looked down at the 'watermelon' in his hand. He blushed and stuttered out a sorry and he backed away from Karin frantically. Naruto looked like he was growling at Karin, who only smirked at him, which made him glare at her. He turned to glare at Itachi with small blush on his cheeks. Itachi only laughed and looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. _Shit._ Sasuke thought as he saw the angry look on his face but then smirked, Naruto was jealous! Inner Sasuke sang dancing around victoriously.

Naruto growled and bragged Kiba and Gaara's arms. "Let's go canoeing." He declared as he dragged them out. Sasuke glared at Naruto for taking Gaara but Naruto only smirked back at him. Kiba was oblivious to what was going on while Gaara, although, he viewed Naruto as a brother now, always enjoyed fucking with Sasuke.

They made their way down to a small canoe and began to paddle. They got out into sea, the group could still see them clearly though. Kiba stood up in the canoe and started to wave. "Hey guys!" he yelled getting their attention, Naruto took this chance to push Kiba overboard. "Mothafucker! This water is freaking cold!" Kiba screamed as he tried to get back into the canoe. Naruto didn't let him, every time he grabbed the canoe Naruto would pry his fingers off and send him back into the water. Naruto teasing Kiba failed to notice Gaara start to approach him from behind, Kiba noticed and so did Sasuke. Gaara grabbed Naruto's small form around the waist and dangled him over the edge of the canoe. Naruto didn't want to get wet so he clung to Gaara for dear life.

"Please Gaara!" he begged. Sasuke's eye twitched at how sexual that plea sounded. He glared at Gaara. Gaara let go of Naruto but he didn't fall into the water because he had his arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. "Hah!" Naruto exclaimed victoriously. Gaara looked at Naruto and Naruto shuddered at the look of glee in his eyes. "You wouldn't." He said as he eyed Gaara. "Oh Naruto, but I would." Gaara said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and jumped into the water. "Kyaa!" Naruto yelled as he hit the freezing water.

Sasuke continued to gift Gaara with his Uchiha death glare but was continually ignored.

"It's s-sooo c-co-cold!" Naruto stuttered as he clung to Gaara for body warmth. Gaara chuckled and climbed back onto the canoe while Kiba laughed his ass off. Itachi just grinned; _This was going to be a good day. _He thought.

_I might end up murdering someone today. _Sasuke thought.

**Itachi: 'No matter what you decide to do from now on…I will love you forever.'**

**Ali: Kyyaaaa! Again!**

**Itachi: No, that's the 18****th**** time already.**

**Ali: Please! I just tear up at that moment between you and your little brother!**

**Sasuke: Gosh she is annoying.**

**Ali: Are you forgetting who controls the story; I could give you blue balls.**

**Sasuke: Did I say annoying I meant wonderful, scary but wonderful.**

**Itachi: She can be so evil sometimes (-_-*)**

**Ali: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Itachi: Nothing.**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone! ^.^**


	12. Beach Escapade!

**Hello my fans and thank you so much! For all the reviews that you guys have given me!**

**Sasuke: They came for me.**

**Naruto: And me!**

**Ali: You guys are jerks.**

**Paulo: they aren't the only ones that the fans come for.**

**Ali: Really? *hopeful eyes***

**Paulo: Of course… They love me too!**

**Ali: Jackasses.**

**Disclaimer: I own the world! *men in white suits come to take me away* The world I tell you! And everything in it! You all belong to me! Bwhahahahha! *gets dragged away***

Naruto came out dripping from head to toe and being carried by Gaara piggy back style. This made Sasuke want to rip Gaara's heads off, since they were both shirtless and Naruto's chest was rubbing all over Gaara's back. "Faster" Naruto squealed as he laughed and made Gaara go in all directions. There goes Sasuke's eye again at the double meaning in that word. He began tugging on Gaara's red hair as if it were reigns. "Naruto." Gaara growled. "Yesss?" Naruto asked sweetly. "Pull in my hair one more time and I'll drop you." Gaara said calmly. "Hehe, okay." Naruto said chuckling nervously. Gaara looked at Sasuke and saw that clearly he was going to get into some trouble if he didn't stop playing around with Naruto, so he dropped him. "I didn't pull your hair!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his sore bum. "I know." Gaara said as he walked away to talk to his brother and sister.

Naruto went to sit on a towel, concealed by a huge umbrella, grumbling about stupid red heads. He plopped down and earned a groan from the towel. He wiggled and saw that this towel felt very strangely. "Nngh, Naruto." He heard Sasuke groan in his ear. He blushed and turned his head to the side and saw that Sasuke wasn't behind him and then he felt soft nips at his neck. He turned to the other side and then saw Sasuke leaving open mouth kisses on his neck. "S-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. "Yes?" Sasuke purred against his neck. "W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked. "Nothing." Sasuke said as he trailed his hands over Naruto's naked chest, his finger tips ghosting over Naruto's nipples. Naruto arched at the touch and pressed his back into Sasuke's clothed chest. He turned around slightly.

"N-no fa-fair! Take y-your shirt off t-too." Naruto stuttered as Sasuke played with his nipples, pinching them and pulling on them. "Make me." Sasuke dared. As he licked the shell of Naruto's ear and nibbled on the ear lobe. Naruto smirked, "Gladly." He said and turned around completely. He straddled a smirking Sasuke and pulled his shirt off, trailing his hands over Sasuke's chest. He leaned down and started to kiss at Sasuke's neck, nipping at a tattoo he had discovered during a round of hot steamy sex. It was a very sensitive spot for Sasuke, like his spiral tattoo was for him too. He nipped at it and licked it. "Ugh, N-Naruto." Sasuke groaned as he fisted Naruto's hair. "Mmhhmm, Sasuke." Naruto said as he purred and nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke flipped them over and began to attack Naruto's chest. He trailed his tongue around Naruto's nipple, circling the hardening bud, before scrapping his teeth over it and eliciting a moan from the blonde withering under him. He gave the other neglected bud the same attention before he made a trail with his tongue down to the waistband of Naruto's trunk. "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. "Hmm?" Sasuke hummed as he dipped his tongue into the shallow hole of Naruto's navel. "Is…is it okay to do this here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him; they could hear splashes and their friends playing around. He got up, put another umbrella to cover them up and went back down. "Yeah." He said as he nuzzled Naruto's clothed erection. "Ahh!" Naruto moaned. "Shh, or they'll hear us." Sasuke said as he pulled off Naruto's shorts.

"Teme! You of all p-people should know h-how loud I am!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke smirked at him, "I am happy to know that I'm the one that gets you that loud." Sasuke said smugly. "Cocky Bastard." Naruto muttered. "And you of all people should know how cocky I am." Sasuke said smirking again. Naruto blushed. Sasuke then grabbed his cock and kissed the tip. "Mmm!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke stuffed his shirt into Naruto's mouth to keep him from being too loud. He licked the underside of the shaft and went down to Naruto's puckered entrance. He teased the rim with his tongue, "Mmph!" Naruto moaned. He dipped his tongue into the warm hole and tongue fucked Naruto for a few minutes before he placed one pale finger into his heat. He groaned at the way Naruto's tight walls clenched around his one finger. They had gone at it like rabbits and Naruto was as tight as ever.

He inserted another finger as he took the mushroom tip into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it gently and dipping his tongue into the slit. "Mm! Sas!" Naruto moaned into the shirt, he fisted the towel under him and bucked his hips upwards. Sasuke being the horny boyfriend he was, now knew every sensitive place on Naruto's body and his reactions so he easily relaxed his gag reflex and deep throated Naruto.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Kyuubi is coming to look for Naruto."

Sasuke lifting his mouth from Naruto's hard and now saliva coated cock, a trial of pre-cum and saliva at the corner of his mouth. "Shit." Sasuke muttered then glared at his brother. "You can leave now." He growled. "Well, I never." Itachi said as he put the umbrella back into place so that no one could see them and left. "Sa-Sasuke? Why'd ya s-stop?" Naruto asked. He looked at Naruto and felt his cock twitch, Naruto could be oblivious and innocent but right now he looked like pure sex. The heart stopping, delicious type of sex.

"You're brother's looking for you." Sasuke said. "B-but I'm still…" Sasuke smirked. "I know." He said as he engulfed Naruto's cock and fondled his balls, he scrapped his teeth over the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down, his fingers thrusting into Naruto's tight heat repeatedly. "Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he bucked up. "I'm…cu-cumming!" Naruto warned as he shot his load into Sasuke's mouth, who lapped at it hungrily. Naruto panted as he came down from his high and Sasuke put his trunks back on for him.

"You *pant* still have *pant* a problem." Naruto said as he cupped Sasuke's hard and neglected erection. Sasuke hissed in pleasure at the mere touch. "It's okay." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto. Naruto shot him a look but was ignored as Sasuke continued to kiss him sweetly. "Naruto?!" Kyuubi exclaimed. He took one look at his flushed and panting little brother and Sasuke's obvious problem and glared at the Uchiha. "Stop trying to defile my little brother even more!" Kyuubi said as he took his little brother into his arms.

"Hey I still need him, I have a problem." Sasuke said as he reached for Naruto. "I'll take care of your problem." Kyuubi said as he swiftly kicked Sasuke's erection, effectively making the Uchiha double over in pain, cupping his now limp member. "Eww!" Kyuubi squealed. "I touched it." he muttered as he rubbed his foot on the sand. "You didn't have to do that! I could have taken care of his problem!" Naruto said but was shut up with one glare from Kyuubi. He was slung over Kyuubi's shoulder and carried away. Sasuke glared at Kyuubi and looked at Naruto who mouthed an apology. He sent Naruto a look that said 'When we're alone, you aren't going to be able to walk for at least a week'; it made Naruto shiver in anticipation.

"I am going to have sex with Naruto on the beach, and no one can stop me." Sasuke declared to himself as he got up and followed Naruto. They made their way to the water and everyone began to play and splash each other. Everyone joined in with smiles on their faces, except for Gaara and Sasuke who had to keep their image of bad boys up. Though they couldn't deny that they were having just as much fun as everyone else. They ate and after a few hours it started to get dark and Itachi insisted on a bonfire so the group was currently huddled around a huge fire talking away.

"Okay I have the bottle." Kiba said as he sat down on a log. Everyone chirped out a 'great' and 'let's start'. Hinata was the first to spin and it landed on Kiba. "T-truth o-or d-da-dare?" Hinata stuttered out. "Dare." Kiba said. "G-go skinny d-dipping." Hinata said and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Innocent Hinata had actually just dared that. "Okay." Kiba said and shed his trunks before running into the water like a maniac and coming back. Everyone cheered him on. Kiba spun the bottle and it landed on Itachi. "Truth." Itachi answered automatically. "How many times to you have sex a day?" Kiba asked. Itachi smirked, "13." He answered and Kyuubi blushed beside him.

Itachi then spun the bottle and who did it land on? Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention so he just answered dare. "Kiss Karin, tongue and all, at least thirty seconds." Itachi said and Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes, while Naruto sent him a glare that could scare anyone shitless. "I am not-"

"Chicken!" the whole group called. They teased him called him dickless and a chicken, then combing the two insults into 'dickless chicken'. "Fine!" Sasuke exclaimed irritated as he walked over to Karin who was blushing madly. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up and kissed her. "Tongue!" Itachi reminded and Sasuke reluctantly swiped his tongue against her bottom lip and Karin immediately opened up; _I think she's a bit too eager._ Sasuke thought as he kissed her. Karin wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. _Woah, too close! _His mind yelled as he pulled away slowly. "Thirty second is not over!" Itachi said making Sasuke stay still.

Karin moaned softly into the kiss, _I think I'm going to be sick. _Karin was enjoying this all she could. So without anyone noticing she snaked a hand and cupped Sasuke's groin, slightly surprised that it wasn't hard, but the way she was kneading it, that didn't last long. Sasuke may be gay, but his dick really didn't know the difference. "Okay. That's it." Itachi said and Sasuke pulled away with Flash's speed and sat down next to Naruto. Everybody noticed Sasuke's little, but growing problem. "Wow. She must be a hell ova kisser." Kiba said. Sasuke blushed a little, "She…she, ugh forget it." Sasuke said as he slumped his head down. He peeked at Naruto and felt horrible and the look of hurt on his face. "Let's play another game!" Kiba said. Everyone asked why and he answered that a game with drinks was better.

"Okay so you say 'Never have I ever' and then say something you've never done. If another player has done what the person said they didn't they have to take a drink, but if on one drinks then the player who said 'never have I ever' drinks. Really it's all troublesome." Shikamaru explained with a sigh. Everyone nodded and got their drinks in hand. "I'll start!" Temari said. "Never have I ever had sex in a public area." She said. Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, and omg! Hinata took a drink. "You are not as innocent as you look." Temari said with a sly smile that made Hinata blush.

"Okay, my turn. Never have I ever used a vibrator." TenTen said. Hinata, Temari, and Karin took a drink trying not to blush. "Never have I ever bottomed." Shino said. Kiba, Naruto, Kyuubi, and Shikamaru took a drink. Then Itachi took a drink. "You bottomed?!" Sasuke asked surprised. "Shut it, Kyuubi can be very persuasive." Itachi said as he looked at Kyuubi who was grinning madly. Sasuke snickered.

"Never have I ever had sex with more than 5 people, more is troublesome." Shikamaru said. Sasuke was the only one who drank. "How many?" Kyuubi asked surprised. "I lost count." Sasuke said as he finished his drink and poured another. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Never have I ever had sex with a girl." Kankuro said. Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino took a drink. "Yup, Hinata is no angel." Kyuubi said. This continued until everyone besides Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Naruto were passed out.

"I wanna *hic* screw wo!" Itachi sang as he chased a drunken Kyuubi around the beach. He tripped over his own two feet and landed on Kyuubi. "Whoops! Sowy!" Itachi said giggling like a mad man. "It's okay pwetty pony." Kyuubi said as he stroked Itachi's hair. They giggled themselves to sleep.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Sasuke asked. "Fine." Naruto said as he stared into the fire. "You okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at him and ignored him. Sasuke sat in front of him, blocking his view of the dying fire. "Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asked truly concerned.

"No, it's _who_ you did." Naruto said bitterly. Sasuke then realized what this was about. He gently grabbed Naruto's chin and raised his head so that their eyes met. He leaned in and gave him a sweet and chaste kiss, a mere touch of the lips. "I didn't love those people, I love you. Yeah I had sex with a lot of people." Sasuke said. "You're not exactly helping." Naruto muttered. "You didn't let me finish. I have had sex with a lot of people but you're the only one I make love to." Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him before his lips broke out into a smile. Sasuke leaned in and pecked his lips; Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back in for a more passionate one.

They started to kiss and hands began to roam and then Naruto ended up on his back on a large towel with Sasuke hovering above him, kissing him senselessly. Sasuke reached his hand down, slipping into Naruto's trunk, and grasped his limp member. "Oooh!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke pumped his dick until it was a full, leaking erection and pulled Naruto's pants off. He traced Naruto's tattoo with his tongue and then continued. "No fo-foreplay. Just go." Naruto begged. Sasuke nodded before putting two fingers to Naruto's lips. Naruto grabbed his wrist and sucked in the digits, swirling his tongue around them, coating them with saliva. "Uhh, Naruto." Sasuke groaned. Naruto while sucking on Sasuke's fingers, he used his other hand and tugged on Sasuke's trunks.

Sasuke got the message quickly and shed the offending piece of clothing. Naruto bucked up and their erections grazed each other, making them both moan. Sasuke removed his now saliva dripping fingers and kissed Naruto while grinding into him. He reached down and inserted a finger, then another and started to scissor him. Naruto winced slightly before moaning as Sasuke hit his pleasure spot. "Ahh…harder…Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke thrust his fingers into Naruto, hitting his spot dead on.

He then flipped Naruto so that he was on his knees. His leaking cock dripping pre-cum on the towel. Sasuke entered him in one swift move and Naruto moaned wantonly. "Ahh! Sasuke! Mmm…nnngh!"

"How are you s-so tight?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. He pulled out and thrust back into the delicious heat, he kept thrusting, feeling his release coming on. "Sasu! I'm..haa…so c-close! Uuuhhh!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke reached under Naruto and grabbed his erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried and Sasuke felt his hand being coated with sticky white cum. With a few more jerky thrusts Sasuke came deep into his lover. They collapsed onto the beach towel, panting and coming down from the high ecstasy. "Wow." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. He brought his hand up and licked his fingers clean. Naruto blushed and looked away as Sasuke chuckled. He rested his head on Naruto's chest and nuzzled his face into his neck. Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair and curled up into him in a lover's embrace.

"You know the list became longer." Sasuke mumbled into his neck. "What list?" Naruto asked. "Where we've done it, list." Sasuke responded. Naruto blushed, "You're such a horny bastard.

"I was thinking a hot spring next time." Sasuke said. "Horny teme." Naruto muttered before curling up to him and muttering "Let's go Saturday."

**Eek! Naruto you're just as horny as Sasuke!**

**Naruto: Am not!**

**Sasuke: What about that time when you put – **

**Naruto: Don't say it out loud Teme!**

**Ali: Horny couple, aren't they?**

**R&R Jan E Everyone! ^.^**


	13. First Day Festival

**Heyyyy…what's up?...Sup.**

**Sasuke: *whispers* pathetic.**

**Naruto: *whispers* pitiful.**

**Paulo: WHY ARE WE WHISPERING?!**

**Ali: *glares***

**Sasuke and Naruto: *glares at Paulo***

**Disclaimer: Heyyy, I don't own Naruto, don't sue me!**

"Don't forget to tell him!" Itachi reminded as Sasuke walked to the door, his bag slung over his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said with a wave of his hand. "Is that the 'okay I'll do what you say' yeah yeah or the 'leave me the fuck alone' yeah yeah?" Itachi asked annoyed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later." Sasuke said as he closed the door as Itachi threw what was in his hand a.k.a. a knife.

He got into his Mercedes and drove to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. "This is your fault!" He heard Naruto yell. He sighed this was going to be a long first day. "How is it my fault?" Kyuubi asked, yelling just a loud, as Sasuke felt around the top of the doorway for the spare key. He opened the door and found the too brother's arguing. "You're the one who ordered it!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke's eye landed on him. Sasuke could feel an oncoming nose bleed. Naruto was pouting utterly adorably and was wearing a uniform too big for his small form. He wore the pants and the shirt was tucked in but the sleeves were too long and hung over his hands. He looked like he had borrowed Sasuke's shirt after sex.

"Naruto." Sasuke purred as he came up behind him and hugged him close. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered surprised. "You look so fuckable right now." Sasuke purred as he tugged on Naruto's ear lobe, making him shudder with pleasure.

"The hell are you doing to my little brother?!" Kyuubi yelled. Sasuke then looked up with a bored expression. "Are you really that slow? I think it's pretty obvious." Sasuke said as he continued to attack Naruto's neck leaving bite marks, Naruto mewled in appreciation. "Stupid horny Uchiha!" Kyuubi yelled as he threw Sasuke outside. Sasuke scowled at his love time being interrupted but got up and dust himself off and waited by the door patiently.

"Why would you let him do that?" he heard Kyuubi yell.

"Cause it felt good?" Naruto answered unsure. He smirked as he heard Kyuubi sigh and then heard clothes ripping. _Hmm, Naruto in ripped clothes…Naruto naked…Naruto moaning under me in pleasure…_ When Naruto came out, his uniform fit him perfectly. "Tch." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto his perverted fantasy ruined by clothes, then did a double take, maybe this way it was better. Now it was tighter and hugged Naruto's girlish curves and ass. _Yes, Much better._ Sasuke thought as he eyed Naruto like a piece of candy in front of him.

"Let's go teme!" Naruto yelled as he made his way to Sasuke's car, his orange school bag on his shoulder. "Dobe."Sasuke muttered before he got into his car and then drove. He parked his car and went to open the door for Naruto. As soon as his hand touched the door's handle he was pushed into the car. "Sasuke-kun!" his fan girls screeched. Naruto looked from inside the car and he felt a vein in his forehead pop out. He opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Oi! Let go of that." Sasuke sneered as a fan girl grabbed his ass. Naruto felt anger course through his veins. "Hey!" he yelled. The fan girls looked at him for a moment and then went back to fondling their idol.

"Hello! Sasuke's lover talking here!" Naruto said. The girls turned to glare at him. "As if my Sasuke-kun would ever settle with you." A girl said. "And why not?" Naruto growled.

"You don't seem good in bed." She said and went back to run her hands over an annoyed Sasuke's chest. "Well Sasuke's seems to think so." Naruto said smugly. The girl's eye twitched. "Why you blonde idiot!" she yelled. "You wanna go sister?!" Naruto yelled back getting in her face. "Okay, that's enough." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket and lifted him away the girl. "Bansh- Ladies, stop flaunting over me, Naruto is my boyfriend and I own his ass every single day." Sasuke said and for good measure squeezed Naruto's ass.

Some fan girls swooned at the beautiful yaoi in front of them while others made disgusted faces and one glared hard at Naruto. Naruto glared at her back with equal hatred, he had yet to forget what she did. The fan girls dispersed fairly quickly and Sasuke and Naruto entered the school building. They went to the office and got their program cards and got ready to go to class. "I'll see you later." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto. "Mmm." Naruto agreed before they both went towards their own part of the building.

Naruto glanced at the card in his hand and grimaced, Orochimaru for biology. He heard from upperclassmen that he was vile and a pedophile. He once passed him on the way to a class and his oily black hair and creepy yellow eyes freaked him out. He would see his face every day at the beginning of the day. He resigned to his fate and walked into the classroom. There were tables of two; three in each row and 5 rows, there was two chairs at the teacher's desk. Everybody was chilling with their friends, talking about their summers since Orochimaru wasn't in the room with them. He quickly found two of his friends and saw two of Sasuke's friends.

"Gaara, Shikamaru!" Naruto called as he took a seat next to his friends. "Hey Naruto, you got Orochimaru first period too, eh?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded and turned to Gaara who was staring at Sasuke's friend Neji or it could be Temari. "So we have older guys in this class too?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru tsked "Yeah, there mixing classes up a bit with the some upper and lowerclassmen. Troublesome if you ask me." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked Gaara and at his line of vision and saw he was ogling the Hyuuga. "Gaara's got a crush." Naruto sang into his ear. Gaara had a faint blush on his cheeks. "No." Shikamaru said. "Gaara's got someone owning his ass." He added with a snicker. "Shut up." Gaara growled as he swung at Shikamaru who lazily dodged it.

"You're uke?!" Naruto asked loudly getting a bit of the classes attention. Gaara blushed and dropped his head into his hands. Neji was looking at him smirking. "Why don't you just grab a megaphone and announce it to the world." Gaara muttered. "Do you know where I can get one?" Naruto asked teasingly. Gaara glared at him. Shikamaru snickered and Naruto laughed at Gaara's misery.

"Stop misbehaving and line up by the door. Hope you had your fun where you're sitting because I'm changing seats." Orochimaru said as he opened the closed the door behind him. Everyone groaned. "One of you lucky students will be my teacher's assistant, that means I might ask you to stay after this class or after school itself. No complaining with the seat changes." Orochimaru continued as he looked at the new students. His eyes landed on Naruto who was fidgeting cutely under his creepy gaze. Orochimaru smirked.

"Okay you two in the back." Orochimaru said as he pointed to Shikamaru and Temari. He pointed to Neji and Gaara and sent them to the middle. He kept doing this until Naruto was the only one standing. "Uzumaki, congrats you're my teacher's assistant." Orochimaru said, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to licks his lips. "Shit." Naruto muttered. "Did you say something?" Orochimaru asked. "Hooray?" Naruto said and Orochimaru eyed him, well eyed his ass was more like it. Naruto walked to his chair next to Orochimaru's, he could feel eyes on his ass but he chose to ignore them.

"Alright then, I am going to assess your prior knowledge on this subject with an exam, although it doesn't count toward your grade, it doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Orochimaru said as he grabbed papers from his desks. "Cheating will not be tolerated, if you score lower than 65% than you will stay after school to work with me to improve your grade, I don't want to hear any complaints. After you completed your exam you will wait five minutes and I will grade it since it's only multiple choice, then you may go, and then make sure to pick up a set of the curriculum rules." Orochimaru said. Everyone muttered an okay as they received a copy of the exam. Everyone had their attention on the test ad Orochimaru gave Naruto his copy. "Here you go Naruto-kun" Orochimaru purred as he ran his hand down Naruto's back. Naruto shivered in disgust but managed a thank you before he began his test. One by one the classroom emptied itself, Shikamaru being the first one to leave and the only one to score a perfect score. No one got below 65 though many came close to.

"Naruto, times up." Orochimaru said as he took Naruto's paper. Naruto pouted, biology was never his strong point, and he certainly didn't want to stay after school with this pedophile. "Tsk tsk Naruto, you scored a 64." Orochimaru said. "What? But you can let me off the hook right, it's just one point." Naruto begged. "Rules are rules, and I can't change them, even for my favorite student." Orochimaru said as his tongue came out to lick his lips again. Naruto felt chills run down his spine. "You'll have to see me after school starting tomorrow." Orochimaru said. Naruto nodded dejectedly before he grabbed his test and left. Unknown to him, He actually scored a 78% but Orochimaru wasn't going to tell him that, now was he?

He made his way to his other classes, some with his friends while others he was alone, not that he minded he made friends easily. Though in Kakashi's class there was a guy who kept pissing him off, calling his dick small. His other classes were a lot better than Orochimaru's and the teachers too, except for gym, Gai-sensei was too weird, who wore green leotards nowadays? He finally got to lunch and was exhausted as he slumped down in a booth with his lunch tray. "Hey Naruto, we got lunch together, why you looking so down?" Kiba asked as he sat down across Naruto. "I failed Orochimaru's test and I have to stay after school with him." Naruto answered. "Yikes." Kiba said with a frown on his face, "Hey it's be okay, just a few days probably." Kiba said as he patted Naruto on the back.

"Arf!"

"Kiba?"

"Yea?"

"Why is Akamaru on your head?"

"I snuck him in."

"Oh."

"Yup"

"Why wasn't he at the beach?"

"Had to get shots."

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your brilliant conversation but I'd like to sit." Gaara said. Naruto looked up and him and smiled, before realizing he was just insulted and glaring at his red-headed friend. "So how are things with Neji?" He asked. Gaara looked away, turning his head to the side. "Fine." He said. Naruto noticed a fresh hicky on Gaara's neck, "Ohmygawd! Gaara, did you do it on campus?" Naruto asked. Gaara blushed. "You dog!" Kiba exclaimed laughing his ass off. "You should talk dog-breath!" Gaara said as he covered his marks. They ate lunch, fooled around and talked.

"So are you guys going to the festival?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, me and Neji are going." Gaara answered. Naruto looked around confused. "What festival?" He asked. Kiba looked at him like he was stupid, well… "So you haven't heard?" Naruto shook his head. "There's a festival after school on the huge field in the back of the school wtih trees, hills, all the nature goodies. It's to welcome the students back." Kiba explained. Naruto 'oh'ed and drank the last of his soda. They then said bye to each other as lunch came to an end, going to their classes. _I wonder if Sasuke would like to go. _Naruto wondered as he finally made it to his last period class. French. Hooray, Iruka was teaching, which meant Naruto could relax and doze off. He woke up just before the bell rung and as he walked out the classroom, he got a text from Sasuke. _Meet me by my car. I'm driving you home. _The text read.

Naruto made his way to the parking lot and found Sasuke leaning on the passenger door.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted. Sasuke motioned Naruto to come closer to which Naruto did, he kept leaning until his ear was next to Sasuke's mouth. "Missed you." Sasuke whispered causing Naruto to blush adorably. Sasuke kissed his cheek and opened the door for him. He got into his car and drove to his house. "I thought you were taking me home." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'll take you home after we go to the festival." Sasuke said as they went into his house. "We're going?" Naruto asked. "Of course." Sasuke answered. Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke to his room. "It starts in 30 minutes that should give you enough time." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto an orange and black cloth. He opened it and saw it was a yukata. It was orange but the rims and obi where black. "I love it!" Naruto said as he hugged it to his body. Sasuke smiled. "Glad you like it." He said as he kissed Naruto on the lips gently.

"Okay, out, out! I want to get ready." Naruto said as he began to shove Sasuke out the door. "I've seen you change in and out of clothes before Dobe." Sasuke said, "Shut up perverted Teme." Naruto said as he closed the door and started to dress. Sasuke went to another room and dressed himself. Naruto came out looking adorable, the sleeves of the yukata past his hands. Sasuke was debating whether or not they should go to the festival or just have sex all night long. Naruto was looking Sasuke up and down and debating the same thing. Sasuke's yukata was dark blue with red rims and the Uchiha emblem on the back. Sasuke put his hand around Naruto's waist and led them to his car. His eyes darted to the small of Naruto's back and gave a small smile at seeing the Uchiha emblem on it.

They got to the festival and immediately started to go to every booth. "Sasuke! Let's play that one." Naruto called like a fat child in a candy store. Sasuke followed after him. They each got a paper scooper and sat in front of a small tank of goldfish. Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration and stuck the tip of his tongue out of his lips. He dipped the scooper in and tried to get a fish and failed. Sasuke tried and failed too. This continued for five minutes until Naruto finally got a little goldfish. They continued onto several other booths, snacking on those dumplings on a stick, it was already dark and the festival was lit up by colorful lanterns. "Who's a cute little fishy?" Naruto cooed. "You are, yes you are." Naruto continued. Sasuke was glaring at the little fish, and the fish seemed to smirk at him before blowing little bubbles cutely. "You're so kawaii!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke, let's go find a good spot to see the fireworks." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and motioned for Naruto to follow him. He continued to a small hill surrounded by trees. They had a full view of the festival. Naruto stared in awe at the bright lights that glowed softly. Sasuke found himself smiling at how cute Naruto looked. They sat down on the grass field and waited for the fireworks, Naruto still captivated by the sights. Sasuke leaned closer to him and cradled the side of his face before kissing him softly. He molded their lips together perfectly before slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth making him moan gently. Fireworks went off and Naruto opened his eyes in the kiss. Blue met onyx and the kiss deepened. Sasuke pushed Naruto down below him and continued to kiss him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer and lining up their bodies. Sasuke's knee parted Naruto's legs and pressed into his groin softly. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's fingers undid the front of Naruto's yukata easily leaving him in only the light material of his boxers. He brought his lips to Naruto's clothed heat and lightly kissed and sucked in different places.

Naruto arched at the touch and gasped, begging for more. Sasuke looked up at him before slowly dragging Naruto's boxers down his creamy legs. When his boxers were discarded to the floor Sasuke looked at his prize with gleaming eyes. He took Naruto's tip into his mouth and lightly sucked, being rewarded with moans and pants of his name. He took more of Naruto in him, bobbing his head up and down, while holding Naruto's hips down. Slowly he released Naruto with a 'pop' and looked at his blonde partner. "Sasuke…ahh…I need…oooh…you inside me" Naruto managed he threw his head back and moaned when Sasuke slid two fingers into his slick tight heat. He stretched his lover roughly earning groans from the blonde beneath him.

"Now Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto cried pushing himself down on the fingers. Sasuke undid the front of his own yukata, the sleeves still on but the sides falling around them like a shawl. He positioned his tip at Naruto's entrance. He thrusts into the heat and moaned Naruto's name as he felt him squeeze around his length. "M-move." Naruto said after getting accustomed since they went slightly dry. Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in, "Ahh!...harder…please!" Naruto begged as he lifted his hips to meet Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his face was flustered and a light sheet of sweat was on his body, his eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust and love. His mouth was opened in a silent scream of pleasure and his erection bobbed up and down as Sasuke thrust into him. He leaned down and kissed Naruto hard on the lips, a clash or tongue and teeth. He reached in between them and grasped Naruto's erection and pumped him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he came onto their stomachs. "Naru-to." Sasuke grunted as he gave a last jerky thrust before he came deep in his lover. He fell on to his side, next to Naruto cuddling up to him. "Really, sex on campus?" Naruto asked. "Of course, next is probably a closet somewhere in school, or the gym." Sasuke said. "You're so horny." Naruto muttered.

"Oh right, Itachi wanted me to tell you that you're going to be living with us so is Kyuubi" Sasuke said. "When do I pack my things?" Naruto asked. "Oh your things are already over and settled in my house, well except your bed; you won't be needed that so I had it burned." Sasuke explained. "What? Why?" Naruto asked. "Cause you're sleeping in my bed." Sasuke said. "When don't I?" Naruto muttered.

**There you go, sorry it sucked and that it was late on top of that.**

**R&R**

**Ja Ne everyone!**


	14. Much Better

**HELLLOOOO! I missed you!**

**Sasuke: *scowls* she brought a new chapter**

**Ali: Don't scowl**

**Sasuke: How can't I when that happens.**

**Ali: It's normal to bitch when you're on your period Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: I not a fucking girl! And that's not what I meant!**

**Disclaimer: I own my ideas, I don't own Naruto, and I am not that creative. Seriously where do people come up with these things?!**

"Sasuke, it's not my fault that I have to stay to study." Naruto said as he looked at his watch. 3:00 p.m. Sasuke frowned. "Yes it is dobe, stop being a dobe and then you won't have to stay after school. This is cutting our time together." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you promise." Naruto said as he cradled Sasuke's face with his hand.

"How?" Sasuke asked smirking, suggesting various things. "No sex for a week, I think you're addicted." Naruto said as he walked away from a dumbfounded Sasuke. "Wait, I was kidding, really. I'm not addicted; let me show you after a round of… A week really?" Sasuke asked. He growled as he was ignored, honestly it was his own fault, stating how he'd show Naruto that he wasn't addicted by suggesting a round of sex, not the best way to convince Naruto that he _wasn't _addicted to sex.

"I'll pick you up in an hour and a half." Sasuke called as he got into his car. "Thanks Sasuke. Room 2-B." Naruto thanked as he walked back into the building and up the stairs to Orochimaru's classroom. He walked in and saw that no one was inside. "Hello, Orochimaru –sensei!" Naruto called as he walked to wards the window. "Oh well, guess I get to go home." Naruto said as he peered through the window. "Sasuke's still outside." He said to himself as he turned to go out the door. A loud slam caught his attention and he saw Orochimaru standing there smiling in front of the door. "Sorry I'm late, let's get started." He said as he brought a small pile of papers to Naruto. Naruto took them and sat down in his seat and began to work.

"Remember that it's the dominant allele that we're talking about."

"But how does that apply here?"

"The dominant allele is the trait that will most likely appear phenotype wise."

"Oh I get it."

An hour had already passed and since Naruto started working on his worksheets and his mind was wandering. Was no sex for a week really appropriate? Honestly he liked having sex with Sasuke 24/7 so Sasuke wouldn't be the only one suffering. But if Sasuke really loved him he wouldn't mind, right? Well he could since sex was a part of their relationship; it was like saying I love you. He would probably miss sex, but it was just a week.

"Naruto." Orochimaru purred and Naruto looked up into Orochimaru's beady yellow snake eyes, his face right in front of Naruto's. Orochimaru fisted his blonde hair and pulled his head back before smashing their lips together in a dry kiss. Naruto was in pure shock, mixed with disgust, and he snapped out of it as Orochimaru probed his lips with his long tongue. He pulled away harshly. "O-Orochimaru-sensei, Stop!" Naruto cried as his air was pulled harshly and his neck sucked on. Naruto pushed as against Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru pulled him close and smashed their lips together again, cutting Naruto's lip a little. His hand snaked in between them and began to knead Naruto's limp member. "St-stop! Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled as he flailed all around.

"Yell all you want, but all teachers are gone in this wing, it'll be a miracle if they hear you." Orochimaru whispered into Naruto's ear, licking the shell. Naruto shivered in disgust and fear. "Pl-please, s-stop." Naruto begged as tears pooled in his eyes. Orochimaru chuckled, "Are you sure you want me too, this part of your body quite likes me." Orochimaru said as he kneading Naruto's growing erection.

"No." Naruto whispered in denial as he saw that he was hard. Why was his body reacting to another person's touch, he loved Sasuke. He should only react to Sasuke's touch. He felt sick to his stomach and his heart felt heavy in his chest. He wanted to moan at the feeling, but the thought made him sick. He felt dirty and like he was betraying Sasuke. "Don't you mean yes?" Orochimaru purred as his pale and cold hand slid under the waist pants of his uniform to grasp his erection. The hand felt cold on his heated flesh, he didn't like it but his body did. He moaned against his will. He wanted Sasuke's touch; he wanted Sasuke, only Sasuke. "Sasuke." He whimpered longingly.

"Sasuke's not here." Orochimaru said as he undid Naruto's jacket and then shirt. He trailed his free hand over Naruto's chest; he started to flail around more. Then Naruto's eyes perked up, Sasuke's words rang in his ear. _"I'll pick you up in an hour and a half."_ Sasuke's coming. His eyes darted to the clock and he almost laughed with joy and relief as he read the time. 4:25. Five minutes, Sasuke was probably already parking his car. Naruto elbowed Orochimaru with his new found hope and race to the window, just like he thought he saw Sasuke's car and Sasuke step out.

"Sasuke." He whispered in relief as he was suddenly yanked back, his pants was pulled down roughly. Orochimaru knocked him on his back on an empty lab table and shoved a saliva coated finger into his entrance. Naruto hissed at the rough intrusion. "Stop!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get away. Orochimaru heard a car door slam outside and his eyes narrowed. "You called someone, naughty boy, you'll have to be punished." Orochimaru chuckled evilly as he shoved two more fingers into Naruto, brushing his prostate. "Ahh!" Naruto moaned in both pleasure and pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called through the empty hall way. He looked around and saw the sign above the door, 2-B. He opened the door and saw nothing, just a couple of sheets on the desk. "Naruto!" he called again. Didn't Naruto say he was going to be here?

Under Orochimaru's desk, sat a crying Naruto, Orochimaru penetrating him slowly. "Sa-" Orochimaru's hand quickly covered his mouth. "Do you really want to do that?' he whispered lowly in Naruto's ear. "Do you honestly think Sasuke would want you now, this isn't the first time I've taken one of Sasuke's bed toys. After I used them, he throws them away. But I've heard rumors from his fan girls. You're special, right?" Orochimaru said teasingly as he gave a sharp thrust of his hips. Naruto's small cry was muffled to nothing.

"Damn, where is that Dobe?" he hear Sasuke muttered. He wanted so badly to yell out that he was here. "As if. Love probably won't come in handy here. Who would love his partner if he found out he was a little whore being fucked by someone else? Orochimaru asked in Naruto's ear. Tears poured out of Naruto's eyes as he heard the door close and Sasuke's footsteps fade down the empty hallway. They stayed still for a while until they heard a car starting. Naruto thrashed around, "Let go of me!" he yelled and he escaped Orochimaru. He raced to the window and saw Sasuke's car pulling out of its parking space.

He was yanked back and he felt cloth tied around his hands, binding them together. He was shoved onto a table on his back and Orochimaru penetrated him hard and rough. "Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled. Orochimaru hissed in pleasure as Naruto squeezed around him. "Maybe Sasuke will keep you; you're such a good tight fuck." Orochimaru said as he thrust into Naruto.

"Oooh, nngh, ugh!" Naruto moaned as Orochimaru brushed against his prostate. "Moan like a good little whore.' Orochimaru demanded as he thrust hard into Naruto. He yelled and kicked and thrashed but it still felt good. His body still felt good, he wanted to come, and he wanted to be thrust into harder and faster. Just not by him. He wanted Sasuke, Sasuke, only Sasuke. "Sasuke!" he yelled out. "He's not coming." Orochimaru teased. "No one is." He said as he groaned loudly at feeling Naruto clench around him.

Orochimaru grabbed his erection and moved his hand up and down, pumping the hard member in time with his thrusts. "Ahh…ugh!" Naruto moaned. He could feel himself to close to the edge, just a little bit more. "H-harder!" Naruto found himself crying. He was surprised at how his voice sounded, raspy and begging. It brought more tears to his eyes. Orochimaru smirked triumphantly as he did just that. Naruto cried out as he came onto Orochimaru's shirt, staining it with his cum. He felt so low and dirty. "Pull out please, pull out!" Naruto begged frantically. Orochimaru ignored him and kept thrusting into him. "Please, please!" Naruto begged. "Pull out!" Naruto screamed. Orochimaru groaned and Naruto knew it was too late, he could feel Orochimaru pouring his release into him. He felt it drip out of him and onto his pants. He started to cry harder. Why, why, why had he cum, he shouldn't have.

"That was delicious. Thank you Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Orochimaru purred. "No!" Naruto yelled at him. "No?" Orochimaru asked, and then he chuckled. "Are you sure? I could easily have to expelled, being the second day of school or not. And do you want Sasuke to find out about this?" Orochimaru threatened. "You wouldn't" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I just fucked your whoring little hole, I definitely would." Orochimaru said with a sly grin. Naruto shivered, he pulled his pants up, buttoned his shirt and then grabbed his school bag. He ran out the room silently crying.

Naruto walked home with a limp, he was almost there when he remembered that he had moved. He sat on some steps as he thought about what happened. It had started to drizzle a long time ago, but Naruto only sat on the steps, a leg propped up and his forehead resting on the knee. His tears blurred together with the rain water and his eyes were glazed over with pain and anger. He was angry with himself.

He was just raped and he couldn't stop it. He felt trapped and he couldn't escape. It hurt so badly, his stomach churned painfully and his heart was empty, hollow. But it felt so heavy in his chest. He felt his stomach flip and he ran to a nearby small bush and emptied his stomach. His throat burned from vomiting and screaming. He could hear his moans in his head. He had asked, no begged, for release from Orochimaru. He wanted to be thrust into, he was a whore. He cheated on Sasuke. He could feel the sweat and cum on him from what happened. He felt it slide down his leg as the water drenched him. He felt his phone buzz. His empty eyes looked down at the phone in his hand and he felt like he was on the verge of tears once more. 'Teme' kept flashing on the screen as rain drops started to cover the screen. They began to fall harder and faster, drenching Naruto to the bone. He hugged his bag to his chest as he ran under a bus stop. He sat there on the wet bench as the water fell around him.

His phone kept buzzing in his hand. He pressed the red button and watched as the phone beeped and then the screen went black, then the time started to flash. How long had he been wandering around in the rain. It seemed like a few minutes but it was already 9 pm. Hours had passed, and he really hadn't noticed, he welcomed the sharp sting of the cold rain as it hit his face. He had a blank look and his eyes were glassy and fogged over. He stood up and started to walk home when two more hours passed, everyone should be asleep by now, and he would sneak in through the back door. He walked through the rain quickly as he hugged his bag to his chest, under his jacket to keep it dry.

He reached the mansion and saw all the lights turned off. He entered the house from the back and quietly took of his soaked shoes. His socks weren't any drier, they were just as soaked. He dropped his dry book bag on the couch as he past the living room and he silently went up the stairs. He went into his room, he had insisted he get his own room and bed even though the last one was burned, and peeled his clothes off. He entered the shower and turned on the hot water. He scrubbed him skin roughly, wanting to get all the sweat and other fluids off his body. His skin turned a bit red and he hissed slightly as the water touched his raw skin. He got all of Orochimaru's fluids out of himself and slumped against the shower wall when he was done. His eyes were poufy and red from crying and he washing his face badly until his face was passable.

He got out the shower and dressed in his light blue pajamas and crawled into bed and sighed heavily before closing his eyes. Images of what happened flashed through his mind and he snapped his eyes open. He sat up instantly and dropped his head into his hands.

"NARUTO?!" Sasuke called as he entered Naruto's room. Naruto's head snapped up to side to see Sasuke. Sasuke. How was he going to face him? He cheated on him; he was entered by someone else, filled by someone else. Sasuke would never accept him, and he couldn't even bare to tell him. Even if Sasuke slept with him, Naruto would still be lying in a way. He was dirty and Sasuke didn't deserve dirty. He deserved someone better. He deserved anyone but him.

"Naruto where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you." Sasuke said as he practically zipped across the room. "I was at Kiba's." Naruto lied. Sasuke looked at him. "Your lips cut." Sasuke said as he gently cupped Naruto's face and ran a thumb over the healing cut. Naruto flinched and pulled back. _Don't touch me, I'm dirty. _Naruto thought.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto got up and grabbed Sasuke's hand and led them to the door. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned. He raised Naruto's face and kissed his lips gently; Naruto only pulled away and looked to the side. "Sasuke." Naruto said softly. "I quit." He said. Sasuke chuckled. "Okay, doesn't matter if you're my maid or not." Sasuke said.

Naruto reached with both hands and pulled Sasuke's hands away from his face. "I don't love you anymore." He whispered, lying thoroughly. Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink and crack. "What?" he asked unsure of what he heard. "I don't love you anymore." Naruto repeated.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asked desperately. "No, no it's me." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that 'it's not you it's me' crap, why all of this all of a sudden?!" He asked angrily, but you could hear the desperation and the sadness in his voice.

"I don't love you anymore, what's makes it so hard to understand that?!" Naruto yelled at him, he was trying to desperately not to break down and cry, and just spill his guts out.

"The fact that I still do!" Sasuke yelled. "I still love you," He whispered. "and I don't want you to go." Sasuke said as he leaned in suddenly and kissed him roughly, all his feelings of love and need being conveyed into that one kiss. He swiped his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip, pleading for permission. Naruto kept his lips shut, though every fiber in him wanted to open up and wrap his arms around Sasuke, to lay with him in bed, to make love with him. Sasuke tried again before getting the same respond and he pulled away. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the hurt expression on Sasuke's face. His eyes glistened like tears in his eyes.

Seeing Sasuke like that he felt tears in his own eyes. He took Sasuke and shoved him outside, locking the door after he shut it. He slumped against the door and cried softly, all over again. Sasuke sat on the other side of the door in the same manner. His knees propped up and his face hanging, his bangs covering his face. But even with his bangs shadowing, the tears that flowed down his cheeks were clearly visible.

"Please Naruto." He begged though the door.

"Go away! I don't love you! I hate you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. It cracked his own heart, saying those words and lying to Sasuke. Sasuke's own heart shattered and the pieces felt heavier broken than whole.

_Sasuke deserves better. _Naruto kept repeating in his head. _Much better. _

**That's soooooo sad!**

**Paulo: I need a tissue!**

**Sasuke: Me too!**

**Naruto: The fuck?!**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone! And don't hate me!**


	15. Another

**Thank you DudeYBL! And thank you DudeYBL's brain for sprouting ideas! Why can't Paulo be like that?!**

**Paulo: Excuse you! I have been thinking up chapters for Screw me over and you have not been very grateful! **

**Ali: Stop nagging me woman!**

**Paulo: I have a dick! **

**Ali: Suuure you do.**

**Disclaimer: I hate this part; it's where I tell you guys I don't own Naruto!**

Naruto woke up with an ache in his neck he looked around with sleepy eyes, he wasn't on his bed. He got up and saw he had fallen asleep on the floor, leaning against the door crying. _Why was I crying?_ Naruto wondered. Yesterday's events then hit him like a ton of bricks. He scrambled to get to the bathroom and he leaned over the toilet bowl, emptying his stomach. Not that there was much since he hadn't really eaten breakfast or dinner yesterday. He looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He eyes were dull and glassy, his hair wasn't the shiniest and it drooped, and he had bags under his eyes as well as tears marks on his cheeks. He grabbed a small amount of cold water and splashed it in his face. Yesterday's words were still buzzing in his head. _I hate you, Sasuke!_

_Snap out of it, Naruto. Sasuke will get over it, he'll find someone else. _Naruto reassured himself, but the very thought of Sasuke, holding and loving someone else made his stomach churn and his throat dry. He looked at the small digital clock that sat on his bed stand, 6:00. His classes didn't start until eight and Sasuke wouldn't wake up until 7 so he could sneak out without having to deal with that pain, or Kyuubi and Itachi questioning where he was. He got his uniform out and looked at it, there was cum dried on it, crisping. It made Naruto's insides lurch with disgust. He threw the uniform on the floor and looked in his closet for and extra one. He put it on and quietly made his way down the stairs, he could hear soft snoring coming from each room.

He tiptoed to the door and slipped his shoes on and slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the door. "Naruto, what are you doing awake?" Kyuubi asked as he saw his little brother opening the door, he took in his uniform and quirked an eyebrow. "You're classes don't start till eight." Kyuubi said. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but went into a coughing fit. Kyuubi looked at his brother concerned.

"Are you okay? You feel hot." Kyuubi said as he pressed a hand to Naruto's forehead. "I'm fine Kyuu." Naruto said in a raspy voice as he pulled away from his brother's touch. "I'm leaving early, that's all." Naruto said as he began to go out the door.

"Two hours early?" Kyuubi asked doubtfully. "So what? Just leave me alone already." Naruto practically yelled as he walked out the door and slammed it on his way out. Kyuubi stood there frozen, that was the first time his little brother ever raised his voice at him, ever. Kyuubi felt hurt as he hung his head and went to find Itachi for a little bit of comfort.

Naruto felt even worse now, he had just taken out a small amount of anger out at his brother who had no fault in it. He walked out the Uchiha manor and walked down the street heading for a Starbucks. He got there and orders a hazelnut coffee before sitting down. He just sat there taking small sips of coffee as he watched people walk past his window seat. Every time a couple, laughing, smiling, and kissing, would pass by he would clutch his coffee and look away. He didn't see the couples; he only saw Sasuke and himself. He had a solemn look on his face and was staring so intently on his coffee that he failed to notice Kiba and Gaara come in. "Yo, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed as he saw the sullen blonde.

Naruto's attention was still on his coffee when Kiba and Gaara slid into the same booth Naruto was in. "Yo!" Kiba said as he waved his hand in front of Naruto's face. "Huh? Oh, Hi guys didn't see you there." Naruto said sadly. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at Naruto concernedly. "Naruto, you okay?" he asked.

"Mmhm." Naruto said nodding and taking another small sip from his coffee. "Look ramen!" Kiba yelled. Naruto blinked before giving Kiba a questioning look. "Was it Sasuke?" Gaara growled. Naruto immediately looked away at the mention of Sasuke. "I'll kill the bastard." Gaara said getting up. "No!" Naruto said as he grabbed Gaara's hand; it was the first time he actually showed any emotion. "I-it's not him, I b-broke up with him." Naruto said, choking a little bit on the word broke.

"Why?" Gaara asked. Last he knew, Sasuke and Naruto were madly in love and proving it to everyone by going at it like rabbits. "I just d-don't l-love him anymore." Naruto lied. Kiba and Gaara exchanged looks; this was definitely not the whole truth. Naruto looked to...zombie-like. It was as if he wasn't even functioning like a human anymore. It was more like he was just breathing and moving, a robot.

"Alright if you say so." Kiba said, not pressing anything further, at least for now. They walked to school together; usually Kiba and Naruto would talk up a storm, enough that Gaara would just have to listen. But today Kiba was quiet as was everyone else. They walked in silence until Naruto and Gaara left Kiba to go to their first period class.

"Good morning class." Orochimaru said as he entered the room, he was looking directly at Naruto who just stared back with empty eyes. Orochimaru grinned, oh how he just loved breaking souls and relationships. "Well today we'll be discussing genetics, alleles, phenotypes…"

Orochimaru's teachings were lost on Naruto; he was just staring out the window, nibbling on the tip of a pen. It made him remember. It was the same window he looked out from when that was happening. Sasuke was waiting for him outside that window, he left. He could see Sasuke standing out the window, looking up at him, being surrounded by fan girls. Wait, fan girls? Naruto sat up a little; that was Sasuke, he was late. He could hear the fan girls' cries. "Sasuke-kun, is it true, you broke up with that ditzy blonde?" a girl asked. Naruto glared at her from the window and looked away as Sasuke met his eyes.

"Kyaa~ so it's not true?" the girl asked sadly, Naruto's head snapped back and he looked at Sasuke who was staring him straight in the eyes. "He broke up with me." he whispered softly, but Naruto knew exactly what he said since he mouthed the words slowly. His eyes saddened and went half-lidded. "That's his loss, he didn't know what he had." Another girl said. Naruto's hand clenched around the pen he had been holding. They didn't know anything, so why the hell were they talking?

"Naruto!" Orochimaru yelled causing Naruto to turn his head lazily to the side to face him. "Yes?" he asked. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, "Pay attention in my-"the bell cut Orochimaru off and everyone filed out of the room, Naruto being last. Orochimaru caught Naruto by the shoulder, "See me after school." He said wickedly and he grabbed Naruto's ass. Naruto bit his lip from yelling out and dug his nails into his palm to keep from lashing out and probably getting expelled.

"Ok, Orochimaru-sensei" Naruto replied tiredly as he walked to his next class.

"Uchiha!" Gaara growled as he spotted said person walking through the empty halls. "I'm not in the mood." Sasuke said as he walked by the furious red head. "Naruto's not in the mood either, why is that?" Gaara asked accusingly. Sasuke whipped around. "Hell if I know, I only stood there while he ripped my heart out." Sasuke sneered and continued his way to class. Gaara's eyes widened at the very un-Uchiha like outburst of emotion from Sasuke. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said as he kicked at locker out of anger. "Calm down and tell me." Gaara said as he gave Sasuke a sympathetic look. "I really don't know, yesterday he had to stay after school for some teacher and I said I'd pick him up in an hour and a half but he wasn't there. Then he shows up late at night, while I've been going crazy looking for him, then he just tells me that he doesn't love me anymore, that he hates me." Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing sadly at the last three words. "Naruto loves you more than anything." Gaara said, there was no way Naruto would just do that, it wasn't like him at all. "Yeah, I thought so too, but here I am single, the dumpee not the dumper, so we know how that went." Sasuke said sarcastically while gesturing to himself.

"Quit whining and feeling sorry for yourself; let's just corner him and ask him what's the deal." Gaara said as he continued to walk, it was almost lunch time and he was almost sure Naruto wouldn't miss lunch. "Corner him, are you sure that's the way?" Sasuke asked. "Trust me, I've known him longer and when you corner him, he just blabs away." Gaara said smirking. Sasuke didn't like that smirk, it crept him out, and nothing crept him out. He followed Gaara none the less. They got to the lunchroom and immediately looked for bright blonde hair. "He's not here." Gaara said. "He's missing lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"It must really be serious." Gaara said. "Is he hiding something?" he added. "I don't know. Lately I really don't know a lot about him." Sasuke said sadly.

Naruto was currently on the roof, nibbling on some bread he had bought. It was nice to get away. He felt a little better, though the pain was digging in him nonetheless. He heard the bell ring over the speakers and threw the last of his bread away. Two more classes and then another session with Orochimaru. At least it wouldn't hurt so much now. He wouldn't be hurting Sasuke, just himself, he could bear the pain alone. He would do anything for him.

He slept through geography and French and lazily made his way to Orochimaru's classroom. "Hey, that's Naruto." Gaara said as he peeked behind a corner with Sasuke. "Ok, remember what I said, just corner him ok." Gaara said as he patted the Uchiha, receiving a glare, and then walking away. Sasuke took a deep breath before walking to class 2-B. He peered through the window just in case.

"You're so delicious Naruto." Orochimaru purred as he nibbled at Naruto's neck. Naruto simply sat on top of the desk staring into space, his eyes empty and small tears rolling down his face, his back turned to the door.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Orochimaru began to mark _his _blonde. He was about to open the door when he heard Orochimaru chuckle, "Why so down, Naruto?" He let his tongue roll out Naruto's name, "You were so eager yesterday, are you like this with the Uchiha?" He asked tauntingly as he stared at Sasuke through the window. Naruto shivered at the mention of Sasuke. "I broke up with him." he whispered sadly. "For me? You shouldn't have." Orochimaru said as he smirked, loving the way Sasuke's eyes widened before he turned and left just as quickly as he had come.

Sasuke ran through the halls, his stomach lurching and his heart weighing him down. He ran to his car, ignoring the looks he got from other people. He got in, started it up and drove to the nearest bar. He slammed the door of his car as he got out and entered the bar. He ordered a mixture of Everclear and Vodka. He downed it, welcoming the burning sensation that it caused his throat as it went down. His eyes scanned the room, landing on a guy with dull blonde hair and blue-green eyes and a cheap tan. _He's not Naruto, but he comes pretty close._ Sasuke thought, and before he knew it he was already making his way over to the guy.

"No!" Naruto, reacting strongly for the first time. "I'd never do anything for you! I did it for Sasuke; I didn't want to hurt him." Naruto said.

"Sasuke has always been there for me" Naruto said as he remembered Sasuke comforting him during his troubles with Gaara. "He cares about me and I love him with all my heart. Yeah I hurt him a little when I broke up with him, but it's nothing compared to how I would have if he found out. I am not a whore! I'm not doing this to please you; I'm doing it so the person I love doesn't get hurt." Naruto said. Orochimaru stared at him before glaring at him.

"Do you honestly think I care? You're a whore as far as I'm concerned and unless my opinion changes, I will continue to use you like one. And just to let you know" Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's dull hair and pulled on it so Naruto was looking at him and wincing in pain. "My opinion never changes." He growled as he bruised Naruto's lips with a kiss. Naruto bit Orochimaru's lip, drawing a bit of his blood into his mouth which he spit into his face. "My opinion of you isn't very nice either. And trust me my opinion won't ever change." Naruto growled.

Orochimaru grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor making him groan in pain as his back hit the floor, he knew it was going to bruise. "Don't talk like that to me, whores shouldn't talk back." Orochimaru hiss and lifted his shirt and punched him repeatedly, hitting everything he deemed unneeded. He scratched at Naruto's arms, legs and torso. Orochimaru was mindful, while he was beating him, not to touch his face or neck, or any other things that people could easily see. He didn't want their secret out, that would mean the fun would end and he didn't want that. Once Naruto's body was bruised and he was moaning in pain Orochimaru spoke. "Now, let' continue shall we?" Orochimaru said as he started to kiss Naruto's bruised body, which shook as sobs racked over it.

Sasuke walked up the stairs, frantically kissing the guy who had caught his attention, his mind to hazy to even process the fact that he had yet to ask the man his name. His hands roamed around his body and the man he touched moaned. They barged through an unoccupied room and the man fell on the bed with a soft thump. He kissed the man hard on the lips, so desperately trying to feel the man under him. His hands continued to tear off their clothes, frantically seeking warmth; another's body. His hands traced over the man's side. His thoughts immediately traveled to a blonde dobe with blue eyes.

His eyes narrowed and he muttered a curse under his breath. "Dammit." "What's wrong Babe?" the man under him asked flushing from their activities. He looked down at him, seeing only Naruto, flushed and panting. "Nothing." He said as he continued. He kissed the man's chest, he couldn't help but compare.

_Naruto's skin is softer._

_ Naruto's hair is brighter, his eyes bluer, his skin tan._

_ Naruto's moans are better, sultrier. _

_ I love Naruto._

He continued though, ignoring all the facts and remembering the way Orochimaru has kissed him without any protest, his hand slipped to the nightstand where a small bowl of condoms and lube bottles were. He grabbed a condom and slipped it on, then pouring lube onto his fingers. He inserted to fingers and heard the man moan his name. He wanted Naruto, but he wasn't him, and it was clear he wasn't going to get him. He thrust his fingers in and out, the room being filled with moans from the man. He stretched him for a while before lubing his condom covered erection.

"Please! N-n-no more!" Naruto begged as he cried and clawed Orochimaru's chest and back. He wanted it to stop he wanted it to stop now! But it wouldn't, he just kept going. "Stop! Pl-please!" Naruto sobbed. "Why would I?" Orochimaru grunted. Then Orochimaru thought and spoke again. "Do you think Sasuke's doing the same?" He asked catching Naruto's attention. "I bet he's already pounding someone else, since he doesn't need his little whore anymore." Orochimaru said as he poured another load into Naruto making him sob louder.

_Sasuke, have you already found someone else? _Naruto thought as he lay there, bruised and raped.

Sasuke positioned himself at the guy's entrance and looked for permission and received it in the form of a hasty nod.

**Kyaa~ Cliffhanger ! I didn't think I had it in me!**

**Once again thank you DudeYBL! **

**And Ebi, shut up!**

**Paulo: Ebi's here, where? I wanted to ask her on some pointers on how to torture, I mean, make you happy?**

**Ali: Bastard!**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone! ^.^**


	16. Aikihito

**I apologize deeply for not updating two days in a row.**

**Paulo: Sexy guys having butt sex, mmm *licks lips***

**I know right, just being random!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a very talkative and annoying gay man, anyone wants to buy him from me? He's on sale! 100% off~**

Sasuke looked down at the man sweating and panting beneath him. Beads of Sweat were plastered on his forehead and his erection was proudly on display and throbbing in need of release. "Hurry, Sasuke!" The man yelled. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't remember telling the man his name, yet he had been screaming it all night. Was he really that drunk? He looked into the man's dull blue green eyes and wished so much that they were the vibrant blue he had grown to love. He stood up and tore the condom off with haste as e took his pants and shirt and started dressing. The other man sat up surprised, here he was hard and needy and Sasuke was going to leave him here alone. "W-wait! What the hell man?" He asked angrily.

"I can't do this, not with you." Came Sasuke's curt reply. He buttoned up his shirt and slipped his socks on followed by his shoes. "Yo-you can't just leave! I'm freakin hard as a rock." The guy yelled. Sasuke looked down at him and saw that this man was very close, the man then took notice of how Sasuke was lacking a hard on. Sasuke, though out the whole thing, hadn't found himself aroused by anything the man did. His moaning where that of a whore's and his skin was…it was just…not Naruto's. He gave him a smirk. "Have fun with your hand." He said as he walked out the room zipping up his pants. "Jackass." The man growled and glowered at his erection before deciding to go out and find another guy.

Sasuke walked through the bar, his head fuzzy and breathing in the smell of alcohol, smoke and sex. It was disgusting. Why was he here anyways? Oh yeah, Naruto had cheated on him by screwing the science teacher. The thought made him livid. He kept seeing Naruto's submissive form as Orochimaru kissed at his neck. Images of Naruto moaning under Orochimaru invaded his mind, Orochimaru kissing him, holding him, loving him. It made Sasuke sick; he should be the only one that could touch Naruto. But he wasn't the only one; he wasn't event the first one. The thought of Naruto being with other people made Sasuke's heart go numb.

He got into his car and turned the radio on; music would take Sasuke's mind off of Naruto. He listened to the man and heard he was taking calls. "Ok! Caller 19 you are on air! What song would you like to here and why?" the man asked. Sasuke crinkled his nose. This man was nosy. "I won't give up, and the reason is just that I recently went through a bad break-up." The guy said. "You and me both buddy." Sasuke muttered as he turned a corner. "Sorry to hear that, well here's the song and hey, that person didn't know what they had." The man said as the music started to play.

"You and me both buddy." Naruto said bitterly as he listened to the reason why the guy wanted to hear the song. He turned the volume up on his iPod as the music started to play and then started to walk a bit faster, a limp and a wince in every step. An occasional cough as well, he could feel his throat sore up. It felt like the flu maybe.

_Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..._

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_There's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_Yay a crummy love song, just what I needed. _Sasuke thought as he sighed. He turned the volume up none the less.

Naruto glared at the sidewalk as he walked on it, he wanted to forget Sasuke, not think that there was a chance that they'd get back together. He wasn't looking up anymore, but a small part of him hadn't given up on them. _Stupid song. _Naruto thought, but his head bobbed up and down to the soft melody.

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

Sasuke pressed on the gas pedal harder, hearing the wind zip by through the windows. His hands clenched at the wheel. He didn't want to give up; he couldn't because he still loved him. But he had too, because it was just one-sided.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to the lyrics, if only space was what he needed. He didn't need space, he wanted Sasuke pressed against him and whispering that he loved him into his ear. That could have happened any other day when they were together, but now…now he gave up.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

Sasuke wasn't walking away so easily, he was just accepting the fact that Naruto didn't love him. Okay maybe just acknowledging the fact, not quite accepting. He turned the wheel as he started to pull into the driveway.

Naruto wished that in the end they were still friends, but they weren't even that. Naruto probably couldn't go in the same room as Sasuke without breaking into tears or feeling his heart throb painfully. He started to sing along, walking up to the manor.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

Sasuke noticed Naruto walking up the side walk, singing softly to himself. He lowered the volume a tiny bit and listened. The Naruto singing the same song he was listening too. He reached the doorstep when he turned and noticed Sasuke's car, his window rolled down and the raven peering out of it at him intently.

Naruto heard the faint rumble of a car engine and turned to see Sasuke parked in the drive way. His heart began to hammer as he continued to sing.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

He sang the last few words slowly as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. He then frowned, no, he wasn't looking up. He was looking at what was in front of him. He was looking at Orochimaru's sessions and the touches from Sasuke he would never feel again.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the frown and at the song. He put the car in park and rolled up the tinted window, not bothering to give Naruto another glance, he gave up. The skies were looking awfully rough, so he wasn't going to look up to get pelted with rain to his face, and probably struck by lightning. Not that he'd feel it; he couldn't feel much now anyways.

Naruto gave a sad smile; at least Sasuke was over him. He opened the door and went inside and found Itachi glaring at him. He backed away slowly and until he felt the door behind him. Sasuke then decide to open the door and have Naruto fall on him. He caught him, hooking his arms under him. Naruto yelped in pain and pushed away from Sasuke. Both Itachi and Sasuke gave him weird looks, Sasuke's eyes holding concern as well.

"Naruto, why were you mean to Kyuubi this morning?" Itachi asked. "I was having a bad morning." Naruto answered. "You made him sad!" Itachi said. "Well, I've been sad about a lot of shit but I'm not complaining." Naruto said rudely. "That's considered complaining" Sasuke said. "You can shut up." Naruto growled. "Why are you being like this Naruto?" Itachi asked now concerned, he was just teasing and he then snapped at him.

"Like what?" Naruto growled annoyed. Everyone today looked and questioned him because of how he was acting. What was he acting like? Didn't he have the right he act the way he did? He just broke up with the person he loved and was being raped by a fucking pedophile. Nobody should be judging him right now, and no it didn't matter if they didn't know. They should all just fuck off.

"Like this, what's with the attitude?" Itachi asked as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Ow." Naruto hissed and winced. Itachi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Naruto are you hurt?" he asked. "NO!" Naruto yelled all too quickly. Kyuubi came down when Itachi asked his question. "Naruto" Kyuubi began concerned.

"I'm okay, perfectly okay, just a rough fuck." Naruto muttered bitterly as he started to walk away. "Be gentle with my little brother." Kyuubi lectured Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't paying attention, so it wasn't kissing or just little intimate touches with Orochimaru, it was sex too?! Sasuke walked right past Kyuubi and to Naruto, twisting him around. Naruto groaned in pain and it made Sasuke angry. "We break up two days ago and you're already fucking someone?!" He asked angrily, Itachi and Kyuubi's eyes widened. When had this happened?

"Fuck off Sasuke; it's none of your business. Who I choose to let sleep" _rape _"with me is none of your concern. I broke it off with you already, get over it." Naruto sneered before walking up the stairs and going to his room, flinging the door behind him effectively closing it with a slam.

"Sasuke," Itachi said getting his brother's attention. "did you guys really break-up?" he asked. Sasuke turned to his brother, his eyes tinted with a hinge of red, making him look demonic in a way. "Yeah, he dumped me." Sasuke said. "Why?" Kyuubi asked. "I honestly dunno. But I know this the fucking whore was getting screwed by someone else when he did." he growled as he turned to go to his room. "Do not call my baby brother a whore!" Kyuubi said as he slapped Sasuke across the face. "Why the hell are you pissing over me?!" Sasuke yelled at him as he pushed Kyuubi into Itachi. "Sasuke! Control yourself!" Itachi exclaimed.

"No, fuck control. I don't have any of it right now. How the hell am I suppose to deal with the fact that my boyfriend, the one I loved with all my heart cheated on me?!" Sasuke yelled losing what little control he appeared to have. Itachi and Kyuubi chose to stay quiet; they didn't know how to answer that, not one clue.

"Anything? Huh? No, I didn't think so." Sasuke said as he marched up the stairs, closing the door the same way that Naruto had. Itachi and Kyuubi gave each other looks. They both knew none of them were going to come out of their rooms at all. And they didn't.

*Next Day*

Naruto woke up at the same time, bright and early, not wanting to face anyone. He sat up in bed and immediately fell back at the pain in his ass and then hissed as he landed on his back which was bruised and scratched. He got up and then started his morning routine. He practically ran out the door when he heard rustling come from Sasuke's room. He got to school and just sat down in his first class, alone. He liked it this way, blissfully silent, almost painful. Here no one could touch him, or bother him with talk or any other way. He was alone, and it hurt, but he liked it, he liked it just fine.

"Naruto what are you doing here so early?"

He turned and glared. "You're right, I'm too early. I'll just leave." He said as he got up and went for the door. "Now, now I never said you had to leave. I don't mind a morning fuck." Orochimaru said as he closed the door just as Naruto's hands clasped the handle. "I do, you left me sore and bruised." He growled. "Who doesn't like it rough once in a while?' Orochimaru teased. "That wasn't rough, that was abuse. I know rough, rough feels good, Sasuke feels good. You feel like shit." Naruto sneered in his face as he tried to open the door but Orochimaru's grip didn't let him. "Watch it; I know you don't want to be a high school dropout when it's only your second year." Orochimaru warned. Naruto glared at him before looking away and glaring at something else.

"Fine, but not right now." Naruto said. "I want to be inside of you, I want to feel you around me, and I want to make you mine." Orochimaru purred. Naruto's eyes widened and he suddenly saw red. He whipped around and punched Orochimaru with force he didn't know he had. "Don't ever, ever say those words to me, ever again." Naruto growled before realizing what exactly he had done. "I-I'm sorry for hitting you, I…I-" Naruto was cut off with a punch to the gut. He doubled over in pain. "Don't raise your hand against me; don't forget your status whore! I won't expel you, but be sure as hell that you won't walk for a few days." Orochimaru promised. Naruto groaned at the thought. "Whatever." He mumbled pain before slightly limping out of the room. He waited until the bell rung then entered the room. He ignored Orochimaru and all his other teachers up to lunch, not to mention he didn't his friends the time of day. He was currently sitting in the courtyard chewing on some pocky.

"So wanna hear what I did last night?" he heard some guy ask loudly, obviously trying to get attention, he ignored the urge to roll his eyes. "I slept with Sasuke Uchiha." The guy boasted. Naruto almost chocked on his pocky. He turned his head to look at the guy and was vaguely reminded of himself; though he was pretty sure he was a lot better. "Sasuke said I was the best, and that he loved Me." the guy bragged. "Seriously, Akihito?" one of his friends asked. "Mmhmm." Akihito confirmed. The poor box of pocky and the pocky inside were crushed as Naruto tightened his hand around them into a fist.

"He even said he dumped that loser boyfriend of his for me." He said, before oh-ing and looking at Naruto. "I think that's him, I can see why he dumped him."

"Fuck off." Naruto growled. "What, are you jealous? Sasuke probably never slept with you." He said. "Shut up, you don't know shit." Naruto said as he walked away. "You know rumor has it that Sasuke dumped your ass cause you were a cheating whore." Akihito said. Naruto wiped around and connected his fist with Akihito's face. Akihito growled and tackled Naruto, trying to land a blow at him. Naruto rolled over, now on top of Akihito and punching him repeatedly. Akihito kicked Naruto off oh him, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "So you that jealous, Sasuke doesn't want you anymore, can't you accept that slut?" Akihito said as he lunged at Naruto. "You probably never even slept with Sasuke." Naruto growled accusingly as he dodged a punch.

"Then how do I know that he barely moans, that he just grunts. Not that it's not a total turn on." He said. Naruto's eyes widened and then he flew at Akihito ready to rip him apart. A crowd cheering them both on as they circled them.

"Sasuke!" Gaara called as he saw the raven walking out into the courtyard. "Hn" Sasuke grunted in response. "Do you know Akihito?" Gaara asked. "No, why?" Sasuke answered. "Cause he's saying he slept with you yesterday." Gaara said. "What does he look like?" Sasuke asked. "Blonde, blue-green eyes, fake tan." Gaara described. "Shit." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"So you slept with him, after two days of breaking up with Naruto, what the hell?" Gaara asked angrily. "Please, I didn't sleep with him though I came pretty close, and Naruto cheated on me, so screw that." Sasuke said. "They're fighting." Gaara stated simply. Sasuke whirled around the face Gaara, "What?" he asked.

"Over there." Gaara pointed. Sasuke turned to look in the direction the Gaara was pointing in and saw that a huge crowd was forming quickly. "Asshole!" he heard someone yell. He walked over there and shoved his way through the crowd. He found Naruto and Akihito wrestling on the floor, trying to pin each other. "Get off of him." Sasuke growled as he grabbed Akihito around the waist and pulled him off Naruto.

"What is going on here?!" they all heard someone yell. The students that were circling them quickly left as they heard their principal's voice. Sasuke stood, holding a kicking Akihito and Naruto was getting off the floor, wiping away blood from his mouth. "I do not tolerate fighting!" she yelled and then she turned to Naruto. "Brat! What got into you?" she asked. Naruto looked away. "Nothing." He mumbled. "Nothing, doesn't make people want to tare each other apart limb from limb, what happened?!" She demanded to know. Naruto just looked at the ground and Akihito calmed down and Sasuke let him go. "He was just jealous." He said smugly.

"Fuck off you jackass! FYI I dumped duckbutt, not the other way around. Get your facts straight before you pick a fight." Naruto yelled as he got up and started to go inside, his lunch was completely ruined. "Naruto, you're not going unpunished, detention for a week with Orochimaru." Tsunade said and it sent shivers up Naruto's spine. Sasuke saw how Naruto shivered; mistaking disgust for pleasure. He turned to Akihito and glared, it silently told him that if he dragged him into his lies again, a few bruises were the least of his worries.

"Sasuke take these two to the nurse's office." Tsunade said as she went back to her office inside. Sasuke nodded and turned to them, leading the way and standing between them so they didn't get into anymore fights. He entered the room and saw Shizune sitting there filling out paperwork. "Kangoshi-Shizune." He said getting here attention. "Fighting is against the rules." She said as she looked at them both. Akihito was the one worst case between the two, or so she thought, she didn't have x-ray vision, so she couldn't see Naruto's legs and chest were covered in bruises. "I'll treat Akihito; Naruto only has a few cuts on his face. Sasuke can you just clean those for me and he'll be good to go." Shizune said and Sasuke nodded, though he wasn't looking forward to it and neither was Naruto.

Naruto sat down on one of the beds surrounded by the plain paper curtain and waited for Sasuke. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Naruto scolded himself. _Why would you get in a fight over him, it'll make him suspicious. _Naruto groaned, the other voice in his head talking now. _But I can't help it, that jackass said he slept with him, Sasuke is mine!_

Naruto pulled on his hair a bit. "Quit that, you're going to hurt yourself even more, dobe." Sasuke said as he came in with a cotton ball dipped in rubbing alcohol, holding it with two sticks. His heart began to throb painfully in his chest at hearing him call him 'dobe'. "Shut up, teme." He whispered weakly. Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. He pressed the cotton ball gently to a cut on his cheek, running across his whiskers, making Naruto hiss and pull back. "Gently Teme!" He growled. "Baby." Sasuke muttered before leaning in closer and just pressing it harder. "No, just let me do it if you're going to do it like that." Naruto said as he moved on the bed away from Sasuke. Deja Vu anyone?

"No, you won't clean them right being the dobe you are." Sasuke said as he got up and kneeled on bed and moved towards Naruto. Naruto fell back on the bed and started to reach for the cotton ball. "Just stop." Sasuke said as he grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head. Well now, this was a compromising position.

**I think I'm getting better! I love torture. 3**

**Paulo: You're plain wicked. **

**But you love me anyways! **

**Paulo: No, I would have left you a long time ago, if I could. But it's impossible since you CHAINED ME TO THE WALL! PSYCHOTIC BITCH!**

**Oh Paulo, flattering will get you nowhere. *blushes slightly***

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone! ^.^**


	17. The Truth!

**Hello everyone that enjoys and reviews my story! **

**Paulo: Let's hope it's good.**

**Ali: I wrote it!**

**Paulo: My point exactly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Period!**

**(Hey I figure out how to do the line break thingies! vvvv**

* * *

Sasuke stared into those big blue orbs and Naruto stared into his onyx ones. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he saw the way Sasuke was leaning in. His heart started to thump erratically in his chest, like it wanted to meet Sasuke's heart. The area on his wrists where Sasuke was touching was on fire, scorched, and he loved the feeling, he wanted it everywhere. He lay absolutely still, half of him said 'Push him away idiot!" and the other said. 'Lean closer, CLOSER! Almost there…' Sasuke couldn't help but just lower his head down and capture those teasing, pink, plump lips that kept beckoning him with every single movement.

Their lips touched for the smallest second and Sasuke and Naruto both felt sweet, delicious electricity swept their bodies and they both moaned at the simple touch. Sasuke's eyes wanted to snap open and ask Naruto why he was letting him do this. But that would mean pulling away from the lips he was currently moving his own against and he definitely did not want that. Who knew why Naruto was kissing back, it may never happen again, and Sasuke was well aware of that as he started to probe at Naruto's closed lips with his tongue. Naruto moaned in pleasure and in doing so allowed Sasuke access to the sweetest treat Sasuke had ever had, a treat that was very much forbidden, but he was going to enjoy this beautiful sin each and every way he could.

He let his tongue wander around the familiar, and yet so foreign, cavern. It was trying to memorize the feel of his tongue against his teeth, inner cheek, and the roof of his mouth all over again. After all as far as he knew, it would probably be the last time. He finally let his tongue touch Naruto and they both moaned at the familiar sensation. Sasuke cautiously let Naruto's wrists go, he still didn't know if Naruto was just caught up in the moment and if he would push Sasuke away as soon as he could. The results…were just like he had anticipated. I'm just tickling your peach; the results were quite the opposite.

Naruto felt his wrist let go and he missed the hot touch, but decided it was ok if he could just deepen the kiss. His arms immediately flew to wrap themselves around Sasuke's neck. He brought Sasuke down on him; their bodies aligned perfectly give or take a few. He playfully nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip and he gave a low groan before plunging his tongue harder against Naruto's who had yet to act. He felt Naruto's tongue start to tease his own and they started to play and lunge at each other. The kiss was pure passion and something that surprised both Naruto and Sasuke. Love. Both thought that the other had completely forgotten about them so why was the kiss so love filled?

They could ask questions later, now their mouths were busy doing something far more interesting than rambling away. Then they both needed air, but Sasuke wasn't going to take the chance of having Naruto reject him now for any reason whatsoever. So instead he kissed his way along Naruto's jaw line and down to his neck. Oh how he missed this tan and beautiful neck. He sucked hungrily on the flesh making sure to leave it bruising and red. He littered them all over Naruto's neck. "Hah…angh!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke tongue massaged the newly made marks. Sasuke's hand trailed down his side and Naruto suddenly felt uncomfortable, it wasn't Sasuke per say, it was more like what he was doing. It felt amazing, but there was a pressing pain at his side. He looked down through lusty, half-lidded eyes and noticed Sasuke's hand travel under his shirt. Hand's couldn't see, so Sasuke couldn't see his bruises but the way he was massaging him he could feel the dull ache of them. He saw how Sasuke was working his way down and the hand grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and started to lift at a painfully slow pace.

That's when Naruto realized the situation he was in. He couldn't have sex with Sasuke, he was littered in bruises and marks left by Orochimaru, that would disgust him. He didn't want Sasuke to be disgusted with him. He put both hands on Sasuke's chest and got ready to push the love of his life away again. "Don't…please don't." he heard Sasuke beg slightly. He felt sadness bubble up in him and the tears reaching his eyes. _I'm so sorry Sasuke, I still love you, but _"You really shouldn't." Naruto spoke the last of his thoughts out loud.

"Sasuke-kun, are you done yet?" They heard Shizune ask. The fear of getting caught gave Naruto the strength that he really didn't want to push Sasuke away. He saw the look in his eyes and looked away before touching his lips. They were swollen from the kiss and probably red and dripping, just like Sasuke's. "Naruto-kun, Orochimaru is here to see you, he wants to discuss your detention punishment before the last of lunch's period ends." She added. Naruto immediately sat up straight, rigid with fear. He got up without glancing at Sasuke and made his way to the door. _It's not a punishment if he likes it._ Sasuke thought angrily as he followed Naruto out the door. There leaning against the wall was the sick son of a snake. He looked at Naruto gleefully until he noticed the kiss swollen lips on both boys.

_Yeah, I kissed him and he kissed back. Whatcha gonna do bout it?_ Sasuke beckoned with his eyes. Orochimaru only seemingly glared at Sasuke before turning to Naruto, "I heard you misbehaved and caused a scene, you'll have to take your punishment like a man." Orochimaru said, Sasuke swore he heard a malicious tone underneath his regular voice. "Yes, Orochimaru-sensei." Naruto replied and Sasuke heard a faint hint of something under his calm voice. Anticipation? Anxiety? Or did it sound more like fear? Sasuke was a bit confused but snapped out of it when he saw Naruto and Orochimaru already walking away, Orochimaru's hand dangerously close to his dobe's ass. Orochimaru turned to look at him and gave him a triumphant smirk. Sasuke just walked away angrily, though he couldn't stop from bringing his fingers up to touch his swollen lips. _He kissed back! He KISSED BACK!_ Inner Sasuke cheered. But the real Sasuke just kept thinking over and over, _but he still went with him._

* * *

Naruto received a quick and brutal session with Orochimaru and was slapped hard for kissing Sasuke and then coughing during his beating. It wasn't his fault his body decided that it needed to cough and not to mention that he felt like he was burning up. The coughing fits were becoming stronger and stronger but he chose to ignore them. He got through the day easily but he ended up bumping into Sasuke way too many times and it made him realize. When he didn't wan to jump Sasuke, he wanted to spill guts, tell him everything, so he decided that he would get an apartment for himself. He just couldn't handle being with Sasuke so long; it was going to kill him if he had to stay in the same room with him anymore, of course Sasuke had yet to find out, the only one who knew was Kyuubi and it had already been a month since then so he knew he was close to telling Itachi. And like always Itachi would spill to Sasuke. The fevers had started to get worse, but he continued to ignore them, even now Naruto felt immense heat rock his small body. He felt the ache of the new and old bruises from Orochimaru's beating. His head felt heavy but he had gotten used to that since Orochimaru would bang his head against the floor or desk occasionally from time to time.

He got through the week of detention with no more than just two sessions for some reason, but after a few more weeks Orochimaru became a lot rougher. He started to lash out at Naruto for any little thing, not moaning or not screaming, or releasing before him.

Yes the kiss with Sasuke never left his mind; it was the way that he had gotten through Orochimaru's severer beatings. He just imagined the warmth and the comfort and the scorching feeling that happened when Sasuke touched and kissed him. He just felt him, not Orochimaru and it helped dull the pain a lot more. He was currently in his room looking through the newspaper for jobs and apartments when there was someone banging on his door. He opened the door and found Sasuke standing there looking at him through eyes tinted the tiniest bit red, the emotion in them was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked forgetting that he had stopped working for Sasuke a long time ago. He missed that time. Sasuke missed that time too, so he didn't do anything to correct him, instead he said what he came here to say. "Why are you leaving?" he asked angrily. Naruto's eyes widened in realization before he picture Kyuubi spilling his insides to Itachi. "I need to get my own apartment." Naruto lied. "Liar." Sasuke growled. Well he hit the nail head on.

"I am not lying, I just want to be more independent and it is not gonna happen if I keep freeloading off you." Naruto argued. "Is it because I kissed you?" Sasuke suddenly asked. The question caught Naruto completely off guard. He blushed bright red and his eyes twinkled with embarrassment but a longing too. "No that kiss didn't mean anything, just got caught in the familiar moment. That's it." He said reassuring himself more than Sasuke.

"You can't leave, you don't even have a job or an apartment picked out!" Sasuke yelled losing his temper at hearing Naruto saying that that kiss (1 ½ pgs!) meant nothing. It most certainly meant something to him. "How would you know?!" Naruto asked angrily too, did Sasuke think he was useless or something?

"You're friends told me, you asked if you could stay with them but they said not until you tell them why you ended us. So where exactly do you plan on going?!" Sasuke asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head frustrated that Sasuke had a point. Sasuke took that as a different sign, a sing involving a snake like pedo.

"I see, you want to get away from me that badly?!" Sasuke asked angrily. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused. "Don't act dumb, Orochimaru, you're with him right?" Sasuke shouted. Naruto's head begun to spin as Sasuke finished his outburst. "Well see if I stop you; hope you have fun fucking each other's brains out!" Sasuke yelled as he left the room slamming the door, locking it in the process. Naruto's head began pounding and he felt pressure everywhere on his body. He felt his heart start top beat uncontrollably and the pressure in his chest was so much. He reached out for the door but he just couldn't move. Darkness started to etch its way into his vision. The corners of his eyes were blinded to the darkness that was spreading. His mind kept repeating the same thing over and over again, like it was impossible for it to have ever occurred. _Sasuke knows, Sasuke knows, He knows!_ Naruto thought as his vision was swallowed by darkness and he started to fall forward right at the door.

Sasuke stomped down the stairs angrily after leaving Naruto's room. He was livid and he could only see red."Hey Sasuke's where 's Naruto?" he heard Kyuubi ask. "In his room!" Sasuke snapped at him as he walked out the door and slammed it shut making Kyuubi wince. "Well, he's pms-ing." Itachi said as he came up behind Kyuubi. He followed Kyuubi as they made their way to Naruto's room. Kyuubi knocked and heard loud and dull thump on the door. "Naruto?" he called. He didn't get an answer. "Naruto?!" He called again this time a worry biting him. He heard groaning and then another dull thump before he looked down at the crack where the door and almost fainted when he saw the small trickled of blood that flowed through.

"NARUTO!" Kyuubi yelled and began to push all his weight on the door. He bust the door open and found Naruto on the floor, his face flush and a cut on his forehead that was bleeding heavily. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at his little brother, bleeding and unconscious. He ran to his side, "Call 119!" He yelled at Itachi and Itachi rushed to the phone. (119 is the medical number for Japan). He gently wiped away the blood covered hair away from Naruto's face and his breath hitched.

"ITACHI! HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Kyuubi yelled frantically, there were tears pouring out of his eyes as he ripped his shirt and pressed it to the cut on Naruto's head. Blood began to stain the shirt and his fingers, he couldn't lose Naruto; he was the only family Kyuubi had left. He could hear Itachi yelling into the phone and then a slam as it connected with the receiver and they immediately heard ambulance sirens.

They were wailing loudly but Kyuubi's eyes were glued to Naruto's paling face. "Itachi!" He called. "Shh, I'm here, I'm here." Itachi said as he wrapped an arm around Kyuubi. Kyuubi cried harder and then heard the door being thrown open and heard footsteps pound up the stairs. Paramedics came in with a gurney and different things rushing to Naruto. Kyuubi was pushed back and there were people huddled around Naruto. "NO, let me go! He's my little brother! PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME GO!" Kyuubi begged as he fought against Itachi's grip. "Kyuubi calm down, you'll get in the way." Itachi said as he dragged a screaming and flailing Kyuubi out the room.

"NO, how can I calm down?! He's dying Itachi! HE'S DYING!" Kyuubi yelled as he thrashed against Itachi. Itachi held him tightly to his chest, ignoring the fists that pounded away at his chest trying to get away. "He is going to be okay! Calm down, this is Naruto, not someone else. He is NOT GOING TO DIE!" Itachi growled out, he was just as scared as Kyuubi was though he didn't show it.

They heard the paramedics yell 'Clear' before they heard a shock and a thud. Kyuubi cried harder as he heard the, "Another one!"It wasn't working, his heart wasn't beating! "We have a heart beat! Put him on the gurney, hurry!" A paramedic shouted and Kyuubi felt his stomach drop in a good way. He was so relieved; he grabbed Itachi and buried his face into his chest. "He's alive!" He said against the strong chest. "I told you." Itachi said though he was just as relieved as Kyuubi.

They watched the paramedics take Naruto down the stairs, his shirt torn open. Kyuubi gasped as he caught of glimpse of Naruto's bruised front. "Naruto." He whispered. He followed the paramedics down and Itachi followed with his keys in hand. "We'll follow in the car, they need room to work." Itachi said to Kyuubi and Kyuubi nodded and followed Itachi to the car, it was a short ride to the hospital and they both rushed in and watched as Naruto was stitched up and hooked up to and IV machine and some other machines that kept beeping. Naruto was pale and they had made him take multiple medicines. It was after two hours that they were allowed to see Naruto, but he was already asleep. Kyuubi had been crying the whole two hours, his eyes were puffy and his face red from tears. Itachi's shirt was covered in tear stains as he held Kyuubi. The doctor called them in when Kyuubi had managed to calm down somewhat. "He suffered a blow to the head and has been in a severe state of Mononucleosis, which is a severe version of a common cold. He's been like this for about a month or so. Everything is perfectly fine with him now; we gave him all the medicine he needed to take down the fever and any other problems with his body. He also seemed to be suffering from severe stress. He should be back to normal physically if he wakes up." The doctor informed them.

"What do you mean if he wakes up?!" Kyuubi said starting to panic. The doctor looked at them both, the stoic mask that he wore whenever telling people bad news was slipped in place.

"Well, the blow to his head and the sudden amount of stress on his body and mind caused him to go into a comatose state. We aren't sure when he will wake up." The doctor said. Kyuubi just kept hearing the word coma being repeated again and again. He fell to his knees crying his eyes out. Itachi knelt beside him before he remembered what the doctor had said. He looked at Kyuubi and then at the doctor who opened his mouth to speak again but was silenced as Itachi shook his head. He took Kyuubi to Naruto's side and left him at Naruto's side, waiting a few minutes before Kyuubi cried himself to sleep, the stress and exhaustion finally getting to him.

He left him after putting a blanket over his shoulders and walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. "You said he should be back to normal _physically_ when he wakes up." Itachi said. "I said if he wakes up." The doctor corrected. "I know what you said." Itachi growled. The doctor chose not to argue, he didn't want any hope destroyed on his hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki had been sexually abused, had been for a month or more." The doctor plainly stated. "What?" Itachi asked surprised. "There was no evidence to suggest who did it but there is evidence of rape." The doctor explained. "Continue." Itachi ordered and the doctor nodded.

"You see when Mr. Uzumaki arrived here; we made a full body examination. We found his body was covered in bruises, he had a healing laceration on the back of his left thigh, directing to his anus. We check since there were bruise, we suspected abuse, but the laceration pointed to rape. We examined him more thoroughly, doing a rape kit as well in case any fluids were found. Naruto was raped; we have the evidence that proves it. The reason that he is also in a coma is because of this two. He suffered multiple small blows to the head during these attacks and the attacks were very stressful on his body and mind. It seemed that one particular event triggered a great amount of stress that caused him to lose consciousness and hit his head on the door. This wasn't just a random attack, . I suspect that Naruto knows his attacker and I know that the attacks have been more violent and more frequent than when they first began." The doctor informed. Itachi sat down as he took all of this in. One thought running through his head. _I have to call Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke slammed the front door as he left the house. He got into his car and started to drive like a maniac all around the place. Naruto had torn his heart out all over again. He hadn't felt so hopeless and lost since the time Naruto yelled at him that he hated him. He was livid, though he was calming down. He didn't have a destination, he was just driving. Images of Orochimaru popped into his head and then, suddenly, he had a destination. And he was going to beat the crap out of someone when he got there. He pressed the gas pedal harder and swerved around the streets, he heard ambulance sirens and slowed down and made way. He felt his heart constrict a little bit when the ambulance passed. A car followed and Sasuke though he saw Itachi and Kyuubi, but he thought it was just not real. He ignored the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he drove, until he reached an apartment building. He checked the names and recognized the name of the man he wanted to kill so badly instantly. He made his way up to his apartment, he had calmed down somewhat, his eyes still held that malicious red in them but he no longer saw red, he was angry now not livid.

He was about to knock when he heard his phone ring, the bad feeling seemed to rise from the pit of his stomach to his chest. "Aniki?" he answered. He heard the rugged voice of Itachi break through the receiver. "Sasuke, I need to tell you something." Itachi said. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"You might want to come to where I am first though, its-"

"Just tell me." Sasuke snapped. He heard Itachi sigh, before his voice was heard again. "Naruto's in a coma," Itachi said. Sasuke felt sick, he wanted to throw up. He needed to know where he was. "That's not all." Itachi suddenly said pulling Sasuke out of his panic stage. "Sasuke…Naruto was raped."

Sasuke's mind flashed to all the times he had seen Naruto shiver at the mere mention of Orochimaru's name, the way that he would stiffen up whenever someone suggested that they would be alone, whenever Orochimaru was near him. It wasn't shivers of pleasure, Naruto was terrified of Orochimaru, and he hadn't even noticed. How could he claim to love Naruto when he couldn't even protect him? Flashes from the night they broke up swept his mind, that's when it had started. Everything made sense, why Orochimaru always wanted to be alone with Naruto, why Naruto still kissed him back because he loved him, why he couldn't be in the same room as Sasuke.

Sasuke's hands clenched at his side. "We're at Konoha hospital, it's only…" Sasuke couldn't hear anything that Itachi said. He was staring at the door in front of him; it was the only thing that stood between him and Naruto's soon-to-be-dead attacker. He dug his nails into his palm and pressed the end call button. He knocked on the door, trying not to break it down, his head lowered and his eyes glued to the floor.

"Sasuke, what can I do for you?" He hears the vile snake say. He raises his head up and looks into those cold yellow snake eyes. An image of Naruto lying in a hospital flashes in his mind. The next thing he saw was red. Red like the color of pure blood. And it was blood that he was looking for.

* * *

**SHIT! Sasuke's going to jail for murder! Am I Right? I cried when I wrote the part with Kyuubi finding Naruto. I'm so good I made myself cry. **

**Paulo: Grrr, I'm going to help Sasuke tear that bastard apart limp from limp, then I claw out his eyeballs and make him watch, while I castrate him with my bare hands.**

**Ali: Whoa, Paulo you're scaring me.**

**Sasuke: I think Paulo and I are going to be amazing friends!**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone! ^.^**


	18. Square One, More Like Zero

**I KNOW! I am not supposed to be updating! Consider yourselves lucky that I find summer projects boring!  
**

**Paulo: You are so fucking lazy!**

**Ali: HEY! I am updating aren't I?!**

**Paulo: Just finish your fucking project!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Sasuke lunged at Orochimaru, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and knocking him down. He sat on top of his chest and began to pound away on his face like a five year old playing whack-a-mole. He felt his knuckles ach and felt them throb in pain, he watched as Orochimaru's head was thrown side to side from the force of his punches. Orochimaru's lips were busted open, and his jaw seemed dislocated but Sasuke wasn't going to stop and check his wounds now was he? He felt the warm blood start to coat his knuckles and ignored it as he continued. He was then kicked off by Orochimaru, slamming into the door. Orochimaru leapt across the room and punched Sasuke in the face. "Are you angry? Angry that I've been fucking your blonde little whore?" Orochimaru asked. Guess his jaw wasn't dislocated, but Sasuke fixed that as he threw his fist and felt his own fingers crack as he smashed them against the snake's jaw.

"Fucking asshole!" He yelled at him as he then started to punch at his ribcage. "Don't ever," A punch to the stomach. "ever," that sounded like a few cracked ribs. "fucking touch" Internal bleeding was probably starting now. "my Naruto again!" Sasuke dug his knee into Orochimaru's groin he was sure that his balls were busted. He was about to give him another kick when he was yanked up by his arms. He clawed at the person holding him trying to get back at Orochimaru who was now unconscious. "Stop!" He heard someone bark out. He reluctantly listened and looked out the window shortly and he saw red and blue lights flashing outside. _Damn cops, would've killed him if they hadn't shown up. _Sasuke thought angrily as he looked at the bloody mess that nobody would have guessed was Orochimaru.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest for assault." He heard them say, he felt the cold metal of handcuffs bite into his wrists. He felt warm blood drip down his fingers, he wasn't exactly sure if it was Orochimaru's or his from the raw cuts on his knuckles. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-"

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before, can we just get this over with?"Sasuke asked impatiently. The police officer ignored him and continued to read him his rights before taking him down and into their cop car. He watched from the back of the car as Orochimaru was taken into the back of an ambulance. He smirked as he saw the paramedics start to fuss over blood loss and such fatal things. He was driven to the police station and his finger prints and picture was taken, the whole thing took around 3 hours. He smirked for the picture, if you were wondering. He was then taken to a dark room that was lightly lit, probably to intimidate him, and a table and two chairs, there was also a large glass window which seemed like a mirror but Sasuke knew that people would be listening to him through it. There was also only one window but it had metal bars over it. He got one phone called and called his brother.

"The fuck did you do?!" Itachi sneered through the phone.

"Beat Naruto's rapist near death." Sasuke answered proudly.

"Did you get his groin?" Itachi asked after a pause.

"No more babies." Sasuke replied.

"I'll have our lawyer over there immediately." Itachi said as he hung the phone up. After his phone call Sasuke was left in the room alone until a man with a badge entered.

"Detective Scanlon." He introduced himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He said as he surveyed the man in front of him. He wasn't Japanese; he was probably American he guessed. He looked serious, trying to be intermediating, but Sasuke could care less.

"Exactly why the hell did you attack this man?"He asked, getting to the point. "Exactly why am I the one being questioned?" Sasuke asked back. The detective frowned, he didn't like where this was going. This Uchiha was a smart ass; he was going to be a handful.

"Because you attack a random civilian." He answered.

"Because he's a rapist." Sasuke answered at the same time crossing his arms over his chest and raising his feet to rest on the table. The detective watched him like a hawk. The door flew open and in came a man in a suit. "What are you doing speaking to my client without his attorney present?" He demanded to know. Sasuke surveyed this man, he would have to do for now.

"Do you have an arrest warrant?" He asked. "No, but-"

"No buts in the law detective. I will be leaving with my client." His lawyer said and Sasuke stood to leave. "Hey hold it!" The detective yelled. "He attacked someone without a reason; he can't just walk out of here." He said.

"My client was in an emotional state of mind, in which his actions weren't his own. He was not in the right state of mind. I'll be sending the paperwork to get this over without going to court to you by Monday." The man said. The detective then opened his mouth but was interrupted by his boss. "Itachi called in a favor." He said making Sasuke smirk. Ah, what can't money and favors could do to the world? ( I am not saying that the gov't is corrupt.)

Sasuke was led out of the police station, finding his car in the parking lot. He checked the time and saw that it was roughly 2 am. He shook his attorney's hand and then practically ran to his car; he pulled out the parking space quickly, heading for Konoha Hospital, which thankfully had 24 hours for visitors.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said as got to the front desk. "Room 108" The male at the desk said as he handed him a blue pass with the room number on it. "Up the stairs, last room to your right." He added and Sasuke ran up the stairs and down the hall. He got into the room and his heart sank. Naruto lay in a white hospital bed, a mask and tubes helping him breathe while there was an IV connected to his arm. His hair was shinier now, healthier, and his skin didn't look pasty or pale. He seemed as if he were just asleep, having a good dream as his lips twitched ever so slightly. The room was empty but he guessed that Itachi had probably taken Kyuubi to the cafeteria downstairs to eat something and calm him down. He took a seat next to Naruto, immediately taking his hand and noticing the monitor on his finger. He looked at Naruto's peaceful face, and stared down at the unmoving hand in his, and looked as a small drop fell on their hands, then another and another.

He raised his other hand to his eyes and noticed he was crying. He really couldn't remember the last time that he had cried, maybe because he probably never did. He squeezed Naruto's hands and bit back sobs that threatened to escape. He let the tears fall, soiling the hospital sheets, an occasional sob escaping his throat. "You better wake up soon Dobe." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto's unmoving hand another squeeze.

That was about 2 months ago; the doctors said that they still didn't know when Naruto would wake up. Orochimaru was convicted on five other different rape cases, since there was no evidence for Naruto's case and he was in a coma so he couldn't testify. He got three life sentences, though Sasuke was still trying to get the judge to consider the death penalty. Sasuke continued to go to school but he would spend every other second of the day by Naruto's side. Naruto's friends visited regularly as well and noticed the way Sasuke looked. Naruto, being in a coma, looked better than Sasuke who had bags under his eyes and was paler than usual.

Sasuke was currently sitting by Naruto's bed the same way he had months earlier. Naruto's friends were standing behind him.

"Come on, Sasuke. You have to eat something, you haven't eaten in hours. It's not good for you." Tenten said. "No."

"Naruto will be fine; Gaara and Neji will stay with him." Tenten offered. Sasuke glanced at Gaara and Neji who gave him a small reassuring glance. He sighed before getting up and following everyone besides Gaara and Neji down to the cafeteria.

"I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet." Gaara said as he took Sasuke's seat next to Naruto, he brushed a stray hair away from his face. "He'll wake up soon." Neji assured him. "Stop squeezing my hand." Gaara said. "I'm not."

They both turned to Naruto who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes like he had just taken a good nap. He yawned and didn't let go of Gaara's hand for anything, like he was sure he would disappear. "Neji call Sasuke!" Gaara ordered and Neji pulled out his phone. "Naruto, are you feeling okay?" Gaara asked. Naruto hummed a yes before asking what happened.

"You've been in a coma for two months." Gaara said. "What are you talking about? You just dropped me home from our date." Naruto said. Gaara's eyes widened considerably as clatter down the hall could be heard as Sasuke made his way to the room. "But I'm okay now, right?" Naruto asked. "Sorta." Gaara replied and was about to tell him exactly how he ended up here when he felt Naruto's lips against his own. He froze as Naruto's tongue started to probe against his own closed lips.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried as he entered the room followed by everyone else. They were very surprised to find Naruto and Gaara kissing, well Naruto kissing Gaara. Neji just stood there mouth agape and anger radiating off of him, but not as much anger as Sasuke when he grabbed Gaara and pulled him off of Naruto.

"What the hell Gaara?!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed Gaara against the hospital wall.

"He kissed me!" Gaara defended. "'Get off my boyfriend!" They heard Naruto yell and they both turned to him. He had tears in his eyes and Sasuke immediately let Gaara go and sat next to Naruto on the bed. "Don't cry, please don't cry." Sasuke said as he gently cupped Naruto's cheek. Naruto froze, before punching Sasuke in the jaw. "Don't touch me you weirdo!" Naruto yelled and he beckoned for Gaara to come to his side. He immediately flung his arms around Gaara and pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay?" He asked him.

"The hell? Are _you _okay?" Sasuke asked as he recovered from the blow. This was not how he pictured Naruto waking up. He was supposed to be the first person Naruto saw when he woke up and then Naruto was suppose to cry tears of joy at seeing Sasuke and they would tell each other they loved each other and then live happily ever after! Instead this happens.

"Nurse!" Naruto yelled and a plump woman came into the room in scrubs. "Yes?" she asked. "Can you call security; this deranged man attacked my boyfriend." Naruto answered. The women blushed at hearing Naruto say boyfriend instead of the usual hetero phrase but then looked at Sasuke confused.

"But, sir, this man is Sasuke Uchiha. What is your name?" she suddenly asked him. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied with a grin. "So that you remember." Sasuke grumbled earning a glare from Naruto.

"Oh, I am going to inform Dr. Yuki that you are awake. I will also call your brother." She said before hurrying out of the room and then returning with a doctor in hand. "Mr. Uzumaki, you've awakened." The doctor said. "Yeah, but he doesn't remember me." Sasuke announced.

"Cause I don't know you, I think I would remember your duckbutt hair and pricky personality!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Oh my," The doctor said. "I'm asking everyone to leave please, except Mr. Uchiha. I have to run a few test on Naruto." He informed. Everyone nodded before departing the room.

"Wait, Gaara! Don't leave me with him!" Naruto yelled as he latched onto Gaara's arm like a leech. Inner Sasuke anime cried, Naruto was supposed to be latching onto him like that.

"Naruto, I can't, I'm not-"Gaara couldn't quite tell a cute pouting Naruto that he wasn't his boyfriend anymore. "Are you saying you're not my boyfriend?" Naruto asked catching on quickly. "YES." Neji and Sasuke replied frustrated. Naruto started to sniffle. "No!" Gaara said as he saw the tears whelm up in his eyes. "So you're his boyfriend?!" Neji questioned.

"No!" Gaara answered quickly not wanting to cause trouble with his real boyfriend.

"You're not." Naruto sniffled. "I am, no, wait Neji that's not how I meant it." Gaara said as he watched his lover fume. "Will you three care to join me outside?" The doctor interrupted. The three males followed the doctor outside. Gaara trying to console and angry Neji and Sasuke just glared at the two.

"You are his boyfriend." The doctor said pointing to Gaara. "No, Neji is-" Gaara tried to explain. "I wasn't asking, I was stating. It seems Naruto has forgotten quite a bit and I don't want you to put any more stress on his body or mind. Breaking up with him when he seems to love you won't be helping him." The doctor explained.

"What about my stress, he's my boyfriend!" Sasuke and Neji said at the same time, though they were each talking about two different people. "Deal with it." The doctor said and then left with a smile on his face, talking to a Nurse to help with the test he was going to run on Naruto. "It's either him or me." Neji growled. "How could you make me pick, Naruto's in serious condition." Gaara said. "Then I'll make the decision for you, we are through." Neji said before walking away. "Aren't you going after him?" he heard Sasuke ask. "If he can't understand that I am doing this as a friend, he's not worth it." Gaara said, though even Gaara couldn't deny the small amount of electricity that shot through him from kissing Naruto. He turned to Sasuke who was trying to glare holes into him.

"You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you touch Naruto on purpose." Sasuke said, but Gaara just waved it off making Sasuke scowl and glare at the same time, He sclared at him! They went back into Naruto's room, taking a seat at Naruto's sides. Sasuke glared at Gaara while Naruto glared at Sasuke, Gaara just kept asking god why he chose him to suffer.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi cried as he entered the room and embraced his little brother, Itachi following closely behind. "I'm so glad you're awake." Kyuubi said as tears threatened to spill over in his eyes. "Stop smothering me Aniki, you were probably celebrating the free time with Itachi." Naruto said making light of the situation, trying to cheer his brother up. "And him?! You remember him too?!" Sasuke cried. He felt like ripping his hair out. The only person Naruto forgot was him, just him!

Itachi gave Sasuke a worried look before the doctor entered again. "Okay Naruto, please come with me and we'll run some tests." The doctor said and Naruto tried to get up but fell since he was too weak to move around on his own. He grabbed Gaara for support and walked with the doctor, he even growled at Sasuke for trying to help, Gaara by his side the whole time.

Kyuubi and Itachi both glance at Sasuke; Naruto must have really been hurt to forget him.

The doctor came in a few hours later; Gaara was walking with him, the same stoic mask on his face again. "I'm afraid that Naruto doesn't have the slightest clue who you are." He told Sasuke. "I could have told you that!" Sasuke snapped at him.

"Yes well, he also doesn't remember his rapist. It seems his mind has repressed all the stressful memories that tied to that one particular event that caused him to past out before he came to the hospital two months ago. I think that was you who caused him to black out and his subconscious has blocked any memory having anything to do with you. I suspect that he forgot the rape too because he didn't want to tell you, he stressed over the fact that you didn't know so he forgot the rape too. The memories are still there but I don't know if you'd want to make him remember them, if you do I suggest a therapist or something of the sort. Other than the memory loss, Naruto is fine. His vitals are fine, if not perfect, and he seems content. He can be discharged in tomorrow; we just want to keep him overnight for observation." The doctor informed before walking away.

"That would explain why Naruto forgot us breaking up, it happened after he met you. But I can't understand why his memory goes a day back to when I took him out. The next day, he didn't have any contact with you as far as I know, though he got fired." Gaara said.

"I'm the reason he got fired." Sasuke informed. "I was drunk, and picked a fight with him, He probably forgot the whole day." Sasuke added as the four of them returned to Naruto's room.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm missing something?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's presence.

"Naruto, during the time you were in a coma, you forgot some things. You also forgot Sasuke." Kyuubi informed. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking to the side, thinking if he should really tell Naruto the truth. It would mean that he would have to make him remember the rape and all that suffering and pain. He didn't want that for Naruto, but he still wanted Naruto himself. So he just made a new goal.

"Naruto, Sasuke's your-" Kyuubi began but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I'm your boss; you work for me as a personal maid. You slipped by the pool and banged your head on the ground while working that's how you ended up in a coma. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Call me Sasuke-sama."

_I'll just make you fall in love with me all over again. _

**Paulo: I may be wrong, but did you just change this story to complete?**

**Ali: You're not wrong.**

**Paulo: But, but, but it's not!**

**Ali: That's why they have sequels, get with the program Paulo!**

**Don't kill me; the sequel will be posted on the 6****th**** of September the first day of school. So if you're a student, at least you have one thing to look forward to! **

_**REMEMBERING SASUKE-SAMA!**_

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone! ^.^**


End file.
